


To Be Loved and To Be In Love - tłumaczenie

by Moody_Ls_named_alex, RealName



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Boys In Love, First Dates AU, Fluff, Fred Sirieix - Freeform, Humor, Insecure Louis, Jealous Louis, Lack of Communication, Lawyer Harry, Loss of Trust, M/M, Married at a young age, Post Divorce, Reality TV, learning to love again, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Ls_named_alex/pseuds/Moody_Ls_named_alex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealName/pseuds/RealName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Date AU. Louis Tomlinson jest trzydziestoletnim rozwodnikiem, którego przyjaciele zgłosili do programu “Pierwsza Randka” na Channel 4. Harry Styles jest dwudziestoośmioletnim prawnikiem, który nigdy nie był w poważnym związku. Są oni filmowani podczas ich pierwszej randki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wprowadzenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RealName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealName/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be Loved and To Be In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410475) by [RealName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealName/pseuds/RealName). 



> Od tłumaczki: Hej skarby to moje pierwsze tłymaczenie po bardzo długiej przerwie i mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba. Pojawi się ono na dniach :) All the love xxx

W najbliższym czasie dodam pierwsze dwie części tego tłumaczenia


	2. To Be Loved and To Be In Love cz. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opis: First Date AU. Louis Tomlinson jest trzydziestoletnim rozwodnikiem, którego przyjaciele zgłosili do programu “Pierwsza Randka” na Channel 4. Harry Styles jest dwudziestoośmioletnim prawnikiem, który nigdy nie był w poważnym związku. Są oni filmowani podczas ich pierwszej randki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki: A więc podzieliłam tego shota na kilka części bo niestety jest to niemożliwe przetłumaczyć go za jednym razem.Przepraszam z góry za wszelkie błedy. Zapraszam serdecznie na pierwszą część xxx A.
> 
> Beta: @marcelowa (tumblr)

Louis Tomlinson był zdenerwowany.

To nie było coś, co zdarza się często, tak samo jak zobaczenie spadającej gwiazdy czy trafienie na smak, który się chce w paczce „Revels”, już teraz uczucie w jego brzuchu było nie do pomyślenia.

Louis myślał, że po poślubieniu Darrena nie będzie już nigdy musiał się martwić o zdenerwowanie towarzyszące pierwszej randce, ale te marzenia zostały bezceremonialnie roztrzaskane w momencie, gdy nakrył swojego męża od trzech lat, zdradzającego go ze swoim współpracownikiem. To się stało, gdy Louis przyjechał pewnego dnia do biura Darrena, aby podrzucić mu parę dokumentów, które zostawił w domu, tylko po to, by nakryć go przy blasku popołudnia w trakcie niechlujnego blowjoba. Aby dodać dramatyzmu tej sytuacji, powstały obrazek Louis ujrzał będąc niezauważonym przez Darrena uśmiechającego się do poruszającej się głowy Nigela. Prawdziwy Louis, z drugiej ręki, rzucił dokumentami w głowę swojego męża i zarządził właśnie tam, w tamtej chwili, rozwód.

Trzy miesiące po tym rozstrzygającym zdarzeniu, Louis został singlem, pierwszy raz od dziesięciu lat i nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić z tym faktem.

W pierwszej kolejności Louis całkowicie pochłonął się pracą, przekonując tym samy **m** swoich zmartwionych przyjaciół, Zayna i Liama, że on czuł się z tym w porządku. Właściwie, lubił bycie singlem. Spędził tak dużą część swojego czasu w związku, że po drodze gdzieś zgubił samego siebie i to było wspaniałe być _Po Prostu Louisem_ , chociaż raz. Tak było do czasu jego trzydziestych urodzin, kiedy to upił się i przedstawił raczej żałosne wykonanie _All Myself_ dla widowni złożonej ze swoich wszystkich znajomych, którzy byli w związku małżeńskim. To właśnie wtedy Liam i Zayn wzięli sobie za cel zgłoszenie go do ‘Pierwszych Randek’ na stronie Channel 4.

Louis rozejrzał się dookoła stolika na inne pary, niektóre z nich już cieszyły się posiłkiem, podczas gdy Louis nerwowo czekał na przybycie swojej randki. Stukał palcami o blat stołu, który był pokryty białym obrusem, potem przez moment bawił się srebrem, by po chwili wziąć łyk białego wina. Louis nie był zazwyczaj fanem wina, ale w tym momencie chciał stworzyć aurę wyrafinowania dla swojej potencjalnej randki, kimkolwiek mógł on być. Ale także to było zawsze to, co pił będąc z Darrenem.

Kamera skupiła się na jego twarzy, gdy pił wino, przypominając mu tym samym, że było to show telewizyjne. Rzeczywiste widowisko. Uczucie ciepła pieściło jego twarz na myśl o bezimiennym, bezkształtnym osobniku, który za sprawą programu mógł być umówiony. A co jeśli to był jakiś maniak? Ktoś całkowicie niedorzeczny, którego Louis mógłby znienawidzić. Bądź, co bądź właśnie był w najważniejszym reality show, nieprawdaż? Szok. Sprawianie, by ludzie czuli się niekomfortowo dla uciechy widzów oglądających to w domu. O Boże, w co on się wpakował? Czemu pozwolił Liamowi i Zaynowi namówić się na to?

-Kolejnego drinka, proszę pana?

Kelner uśmiechnął się do Louisa. Młody, blond włosy z opalenizną. Dokładnie w typie **Louisa**. Dobrze, byłby w typie Louisa przed rozwodem. Louis uśmiechnął się ciepło i potrząsnął głową, tworząc zmarszczki w kącikach swoich oczu.

-Nie, dzięki. Nie chcę być niekontaktujący, kiedy moja randka przybędzie. Nie wyglądałoby to za dobrze, nieprawdaż?

Kelner zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową, ale nic nie odpowiedział. W przeszłości, Louis zapewne mógłby z nim flirtować. Drażnić się z nim. Sprawić, by śmiał się więcej. Oczywiście, chłopak zapewne był hetero, ale Louisa zawsze cieszyły wyzwania. To był stary Louis, niestety. Teraźniejszy Louis przeciwnie, uśmiechnął się tylko i pozwolił mu odejść.

Louis czekał kolejne pięć minut zaczynając się zastanawiać czy wyjść. Zapach ekskluzywnej kuchni, wypełnił jego nos i **s** prawił burczenie w jego brzuchu. Pobiegł na autobus od razu po skończeniu pracy, nie mając czasu żeby wstąpić na jakąś przekąskę po drodze. Gdzie do diabła była jego randka?

Louis zaczynał być zły, zmarszczył brwi, gdy wyciągał zgrabny telefon z kieszeni swojego swetra.

Jedna nieodebrana wiadomość od Zayna.

_Jak idzie kumplu? Channel 4 zaoferował ci już własne show?_

Palce Louisa przesuwały się wzdłuż dotykowego ekranu.

_To tylko kwestia czasu. Będą musieli znaleźć jakiś sposób ,by zrekompensować mi zorganizowanie mi tego no-show!_

To zajęło Zaynowi tylko moment, by mu odpowiedzieć.

_Co masz na myśli?_

Louis westchnął i potrząsnął swoją głową w odpowiedzi, kiedy odpisywał.

_Moja randka się nie zjawia! Siedzę tutaj jak cholerna Bridget Jones od dwudziestu minut, a on nadal się nie pojawił. Jestem już gotowy, odpuścić sobie tego gościa, a nawet go jeszcze nie poznałem._

Zayn.

_Zapewne się tylko spóźnia. Daj mu szansę._

Louis prychnął, zerkając w kierunku szklanych drzwi wejściowych. Nic.

_Nie chcę._

Minęło kilka chwil, zanim Zayn mu odpowiedział, ale kiedy to zrobił, oddech Louisa utkwił w gardle.

_‘Wiem, co robisz. Przestań nastawiać się na rozczarowanie, zanim w ogóle go spotkałeś. Wyluzuj się człowieku!_

Louis przewrócił swoimi oczami i wsunął telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. On naprawdę nienawidzi tego jak Zayn dobrze go zna. Opadł na powrót na swoje krzesło i zamknął oczy, wzdychając.

Zayn miał racj **ę**. Potrzebuje się wyluzować.

Oczywiście w momencie, gdy Louis był w czasie swojego momentu, jego randka postanowiła przybyć.

-Proszę pana, pana randka przybyła.

Serce Louisa przyspieszyło swoje bicie, kiedy otworzył oczy i był natychmiastowo skonfrontowany z kamerą przy swojej twarzy. Zamrugał kilka razy przyzwyczajając niebieskie tęczówki, po czym szybko stanął na nogach. The Maître D restauracja, Fred Sirieix kręcił się przy jego stoliku, spoglądając przymkniętymi oczami z góry na Louisa i uśmiechając się ciepło. Fred wskazał w kierunku mężczyzny za nim i to był moment, w którym Louis pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na swoją randkę.

Mężczyzna stojący przed nim, nie był tym, czego się spodziewał. Zayn i Liam uzupełniali jego aplikacje tym, że woli blondynów, nie brunetów. Taki z prostymi włosami, a nie lokami. Raczej muskularnych, nie takich, którzy są chudzi i gibcy. Brązowe oczy, a nie zielone. Ten mężczyzna był całkowitym przeciwieństwem typu Louisa **.**

Ale jednak…

Louis potrząsnął swoją głową na swój wewnętrzny monolog, gdy jego randka uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła dłoń w jego kierunku by się przywitać, pochylając się by pocałować jego obydwa policzki.

-Bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie - powiedział loczek z policzkami zaróżowionymi od chłodu panującego na zewnątrz, jego czoło było zmarszczone z szczerego wyrzutu sumienia. -Zostałem zatrzymany w pracy. Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałeś zbyt długo.

Louis cofnął się, machając na to ręką i kręcąc głową. Będąc w pełni świadomy **m** swojego wzrostu w porównaniu do mężczyzny, który górował nad nim ze swoimi dopasowanymi ubraniami na sobie, jakby były stworzone specjalnie dla niego. Louis odwrócił swój wzrok z powrotem siadając.

-Nic się nie stało, poza tym nie czekałem zbyt długo - Louis skłamał, patrząc jak jego randka poprawia swoimi długimi palcami rozwiane loki i siada **z** ruchem pełnym gracji. -Zdaje mi się, że nie dosłyszałem twojego imienia.

-Dlatego, że w ogóle ci go nie powiedziałem -Zielonooki uśmiechnął się mówiąc to, tym samym ukazując swoje dołeczki niczym dziury po postrzale.

Louis podniósł brew nie mogąc nic poradzić na uśmieszek oblewający jego delikatne rysy. _Bezczelny_.

-Dobrze - Louis powiedział wzruszając ramionami. Jeżeli ten facet chciał zuchwałości, on mógł mu jej dostarczyć. -A więc będę do ciebie mówił Loczek, w takim razie.

Loczek zaśmiał **się** , po czym zakrył swoje usta dłonią, przekształcając swoją postawę w coś bardziej poważnego. Przez wgłębienia w kącikach jego pełnych i różowych ust, Louis pomyślał, że Dołeczek mógłby być dwudziestoparolatkiem. Producenci zapewnili go, że miał być mniej więcej w jego wieku.

-Loczek, tak?

Louis przytaknął i wziął łyk swojego wina, spoglądając w górę dopiero wtedy, gdy blond włosy kelner przyszedł, by odebrać zamówienie **czegoś** do picia od jego randki.

-Poproszę mojito.

Louis sobie zapisał, że wzrok Loczka nie spoczął na gorącym kelnerze nawet na chwilę. Ciężar tej wiedzy spoczął na jego piersi. Kiedy kelner odszedł, by wykonać zamówienie, Louis zauważył, że wzrok zielonookiego był skupiony na nim.

-Co? - Louis spytał, wiercąc się przez uwagę skupioną na nim. -Mam coś na twarzy?

=Nie, po prostu się zastanawiam jak powinienem się do ciebie zwracać - powiedział Loczek z uśmieszkiem, stukając palcami w policzek będąc zamyślonym, -od momentu, w którym stałem się ‘Loczkiem’ na przypomnienie tego wieczoru.

 -Wybierz, byłem już nazywany każdym imieniem istniejącym pod tym słońcem - powiedział Louis z psotnym uśmiechem, kreującym się na jego ostrych rysach.

Loczek zaśmiał się ponownie, jasno i śmiało. Klatka **Louisa** rozszerzyła się na ten dźwięk. Zapomniał już, jakie to cudowne uczucie, gdy sprawiasz, że ktoś się śmieje. Sprawianie, że randka się śmieje. Jezu, Louis był na randce. W tamtej chwili poczuł nagły wzrost adrenaliny w swojej krwi na tą myśl. Chciał sobie przypomnieć to, czym był on mając dwadzieścia lat. Co by zrobił stary Louis? Louis, który istniał przed małżeństwem z Darrenem i przed tym jak stał się LouisemiDarrenem.

-Wyglądasz dla mnie jak Tim - powiedział poważnie Loczek.

Louis zamrugał kilka razy, zanim odrzucił swoją głowę w śmiechu z uniesionymi wysoko brwiami.

-Tim? Czemu Tim?

-Nie wiem - Loczek odpowiedział głosem wolnym i niskim, wzruszając ramionami i dudniąc w swoją pierś. -Masz miłe niebieskie oczy. Dobre oczy.

-Mam ładne oczy, więc automatycznie myślisz, że mam na imię Tim? Czemu? Czy wszyscy Timowie mają ładne oczy?

-Wszyscy, których spotkałem - Loczek przytaknął inteligentnie.

-Pieprz mnie - mruknął Louis, przewracając swoimi ‘ładnymi’ oczami i kolejnym łykiem wina. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że wypije dużo alkoholu tego wieczoru. _Kto do cholery miał moc tworzenia par dla tego programu?_

-Trochę za wcześnie jak na t **ę** randkę, by dawać takie propozycje. Nie sądzisz?

Oczy **Louisa** zaszły mgłą, gdy spojrzał w kierunku swojej randki, której kąciki ust były uniesione w lekkim, psotnym uśmiechu. Niestety Louis nie miał szansy, aby odpowiedzieć, ponieważ przybył blond kelner z drinkiem dla Loczka na srebrnej tacy. Kelner trzymając za nóżkę kieliszka, ustawił go naprzeciw Loczka, który uśmiechnął się dziękując i zaczął bezczy **nn** ie mieszać resztki mięty mieszadełkiem.

Louis odchrząknął. -Może powinniśmy zacząć od nowa?

Usta Loczka drgnęły ku górze, tworząc tym razem tylko jeden dołeczek.  - Okej.

Louis wyciągnął swoją rękę w jego kierunku i uśmiechając się przesadnie, jakby to było ich pierwsze powitanie. - Cześć, mam na imię Louis Tomlinson, miło cię poznać. Jak masz na imię?

Przesadzone powitanie wywołało chichot u jego randki podczas wyciągania swojej dłoni, która była pokryta pierścionkami. Kiedy Louis poczuł palce Loczka na swojej dłoni, ścisnął je delikatnie, próbując zignorować lekki dreszczyk prądu płynący wzdłuż jego ramienia na ten gest.

-Harry Styles - odpowiedział mu Loczek, oblizując swoje usta. - i ciebie również miło poznać, _Louis_.

Sposób, w jaki imię Louisa brzmiało w ustach Harry’ego, sprawił, że zaschło mu w ustach.

Kamera minęła ich stolik w momencie, gdy brali łyk swoich drinków po wcześniejszym złączeniu ich ze sobą, tworząc lekką konwersacje. W jakiś sposób rozpoczęli jawnie flirtować podczas złapania się na lekkiej rozmowie, ucząc się o sobie nawzajem, gdzie pracują czy jakie mają hobby, Harry pracuje dla sądowej firmy, dowiedział się Louis, lubi także fotografować w wolnym czasie.

W momencie, kiedy przeszli już przez temat pracy, zapanowała między nimi cisza. Louis był otwarcie zaskoczony tym, że nudzi swoją randkę. Nigdy nie złapał się na byciu nudnym wcześniej, ale sposób, w jaki oczy Harry’ego zmarszczyły się, gdy intensywnie sprawdzał srebro na stole, zaczął powoli kłopotać **Louisa**. Wybawieniem dla niego był moment, w którym kelner przyszedł przyjąć ich zamówienia.

Louis poprosił o miecznika, a Harry o steka. W chwili, gdy kelner odszedł, Louis dał sobie za misję, aby przełamać t **ę** atmosferę.

-Więc Harry, co sprawiło, że zgłosiłeś się do tego programu? - Louis zapytał, złączając ze sobą swoje palce. -Przepraszam, jeżeli brzmi to niegrzecznie, ale wydaje się to pytaniem na miejscu. Jesteś przystojny. Więc, o co chodzi?

Harry zachichotał, cicho mówiąc, że Louis pytając o to był niegrzeczny, ale sprawiając to zachęcającym, a nie odpychającym.

-Mój przyjaciel Niall właściwie to zrobił. Myślał, że potrzebuję pomocy, tak sądzę. - Harry odpowiedział z uśmiechem z odrobiną lekkiej desperacji, sprawiając przez swój ton głosu, że Louis był pewny, iż to nie był prawdziwy powód. Każdy mógł stwierdzić, patrząc na Harry’ego, że nie potrzebował on pomocy ze znalezieniem sobie randki. Więc oczywiste było to, że Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od wybuchu śmiechem.

-Nie wierzę w to.

Harry uśmiechnął się, a lekki rumieniec barwił jego wystające kości policzkowe.

-Więc jak było z tobą? – zapytał, zadając pytanie Louisowi. - Dlaczego ty się do tego zgłosiłeś?

-Właściwie z tego samego powodu, co ty. Wścibstwo przyjaciół. Cholerne z nich utrapienie. -Louis powiedział z uśmiechem - Ale sądzę, że są jakoś bardzo uciążliwi. Może i się wtrącają, ale ich serca są na odpowiednim miejscu.

Louis poczuł nagły przypływ czułości na myśl o Liamie i Zaynie, siedzących przed laptopem i uzupełniających formularz szatyna. Zayn twierdził, że lubi dobrze zbudowanych, gdy Liam utrzymywał się przy kształtnych. Louis natomiast był bardziej skupiony na rubryczce z jego wzrostem. _Upewnijcie się, że wpiszecie tam, iż mam pięć-stóp i dziewięć cali._ Nadal, kiedy doszli do paragrafu ‘Napisz coś na swój temat’ Louis był zdruzgotany, że zajęło im to tylko 250 słów, ale nie był zmartwiony tym, aby to przeczytać.

-Wiem, co masz na myśli. Od czasów, gdy byliśmy dziećmi, Niall pakował mnie w te _małe przygody_ \- Harry powiedział tworząc cudzysłów swoim wskazującym i środkowym palcem - Byłem tylko trochę zaskoczony tym, że otrzymałem wiadomość głosową od pani z Channel 4 z informacją, że moje zgłoszenie do programu zostało zaakceptowane, co mówi dużo, gdy Niall nie raczył mi nawet wspomnieć o tym, że mnie tam zgłosił.

Louis zaśmiał się na to. -Cóż, sądzę, że to musiało być trochę zaskakujące.

Harry szczypał małą szczelinę pomiędzy swoimi palcami mówiąc - Tylko trochę. Jeżeli znałbyś Nialla, nie byłoby to ani trochę zaskakujące. On zapisał mnie nawet do _Come Dine with Me._ Na szczęście nie odzwonili w tej sprawie.

Louis zarechotał w pozytywny sposób na myśl o tym facecie, nawet, gdy go nigdy nie poznał.

-Już lubię tego gościa.

-Byłem raczej nieśmiały, jako dzieciak, więc sądzę, że Niall postanowił sobie postawić za misję, by mnie ośmielić. - Harry zachichotał mówiąc to. -To lub może chodzić mu o to, że jest w stanie namówić mnie do zrobienia praktycznie wszystkiego.

-Sądzę, że wasi nauczyciele musieli was kochać.

Uśmiech Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył na te słowa, potwierdzając to, co właśnie powiedział mu Louis.  -Oczywiście, że tak.

Przez umysł Louisa przewinęły się obrazy nastoletniego Harry’ego, biegającego dookoła będąc dosłownym utrapieniem. Pozwolił sobie zerknąć w stronę delikatnej twarzy chłopaka, schludnych loków, następnie do czarnego kołnierzyka koszuli, który kontrastował z bladą skórą. Po raz kolejny Louisa poraziło to, jak nie był on w jego normalnym typie, ale w tej samej chwili nie mógł on oderwać od niego wzroku.

-Jaka jest najgorsza rzecz, do jakiej Niall cię kiedykolwiek namówił? - Louis spytał ciekawsko, chcąc wiedzieć jeszcze więcej na jego temat.

Harry ściągnął swoje usta zastanawiając się przez moment nad tym, po czym zaczął opowiadać historię o tym jak to Niall prawie nie sprawił, że został on pobity przez prostytutkę, podczas ich weekendowej podróży do Amsterdamu.

-Co?

-Namówił mnie do tego, by zrobić mu zdjęcie, podczas gdy byliśmy pośrodku ulicy Czerwonych Latarni. Nie można tam tego robić, ponieważ dziewczyny nie lubią tego, więc w momencie, kiedy wyciągnąłem mojego Canona, by zrobić Niallowi zdjęcie, jedna z nich otworzyła okno i przyszła do nas! Uciekłem stamtąd najszybciej jak umiałem!

Louis uderzył ręką w stół i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, unosząc brwi w czystym rozbawi **e** niu. -Żartujesz! Złapała cię?

-Nie, na szczęście udało mi się uciec. Ale nasz przewodnik, powiedział nam, że kilka tygodni wcześniej aparat jednego faceta został kompletnie roztrzaskany. Mam na myśli, zrozumiałem to, ale nadal nie było mi go żal.- powiedział Harry, wyglądając na lekko skruszonego, kiedy stukał w swoje mojito, jakby sama myśl sprawienia, że ktoś był smutny sprawiała, że on też tak się czuł. Louis przechylił swoją głowę na bok, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od bycia ujętym przez takie zachowanie chłopaka. Potrząsnął głową, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że patrzył na niego zbyt długo.

-Będąc szczerym, to brzmi właściwie jak coś, co bym sam zrobił.- Louis uśmiechnął się chytrze, popijając wino. _Mógłbym robić kiedyś_ , poprawił się w myślach.

-Co? Ucieczka przed prostytutką?

-Nie, sprawienie by moi przyjaciele znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji, aby to oni uciekali przed prostytutką.

-Jesteś takim Niallem w swojej grupie przyjaciół, tak?- Harry spytał z uśmiechem, jakby sama myśl o tym sprawiała mu radość.

-Tak właśnie myślę, że mógłbym taki być.

-A ty masz taką najgorszą rzecz, do jakiej ty namówiłeś swoich przyjaciół?

Louis zmarszczył swoje usta w zamyśle, grzebiąc w swoich wspomnieniach.

-Oczywiście. - Louis powiedział przesuwając się na swoich ramionach do przodu i zamykając powietrze między swoimi dłońmi, podkreślając wagę swoich słów. Oczy ma ten ruch się rozświetliły. Louis dzięki temu już wiedział, że historia, którą mu opowie na pewno mu się spodoba. -To właściwie był moment, w którym namówił **em** Liama i Zayna, stało się to w ostatni dzień szkoły średniej. Każdy wtedy rozmawiał o tym, jaki mógłby być senior prank. Przewodniczący, który miał go zorganizować, zdecydował, że nie może być to nic ‘ekstremalnego’, więc wpadł na pomysł by żartem było wypuszczenie stu balonów z helem, jeden na każdego absolwenta.

Harry zmarszczył nos na te słowa, odzwierciedlając tym samym zdanie **Louisa** na ten lamerski pomysł.

-Ale pomimo to - Louis kontynuował. - Dałem sobie za zadanie, aby zostać nieoficjalnym właścicielem senior pranka, wybierając **Liama i Zayna** na swoich dwóch cudownych asystentów. Więc, pod osłoną nocy poprzedzającej nasz ostatni dzień szkoły, namówiłem ich do włamania się ze mną na teren Halls Cross i wypełnienia całego audytorium stoma podziurawionymi, zamrożonymi puszkami z pianką do golenia.

Harry przez moment mrużył swoje oczy w zdziwieniu, myśląc jak to możliwe, by zamrożona pianka do golenia mogła zostać żartem. Następnie uśmiech powoli zaczął tworzyć się na jego twarzy, gdy w końcu domyślił się, o co chodziło.

-Nie. Wierzę.

-Uwierz. -Louis zaśmiał się. - Rano, całe audytorium było wypełnione pianką! To było _niesamowite_.

-To brzmi zajebiście! -Harry odpowiedział. -Chciałbym by mój senior prank był tak dobrze **zo** rganizowany.

-To przez dotyk ‘Tommo’ - Louis zażartował. - Sprawił on, że to wszystko było bardziej niebezpieczne.

Przebłysk powagi przewinął się przez cielone oczy Harry’ego, gdy przyglądał się **Louisowi** przez szkła swoich okularów. -Mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać jak mogło wyglądać twoje zakończenie szkoły. Mogę się założyć, że wszyscy twoi wykładowcy spali z jednym okiem otwartym.

Louis wahał się przez chwilę. Harry, zdawać by się mogło, że wyłapał t **ę** zmianę w jego zachowaniu, ponieważ radość, która wcześniej rozświetlała jego oczy zmieniła się w zaskoczenie i zdziwienie. Zanim Harry miał szans **ę,** by o coś zapytać, Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odchrząknął.

-Właściwie nie miałem w ogóle czasu, by obmyślić żart na koniec studiów. - powiedział śmiejąc się cicho. -Byłem bardziej zajęty planowaniem ślubu, więc…

-Och… - Harry powiedział z szeroko otwartymi ustami w zaskoczeniu. -Och, tak. Więc jesteś…

-Rozwiedziony - Louis dokończył za niego.

-Och…

Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na nadejście niespodziewanej krępacji, która owładnęła ich stolik. _Rozwód._ Słowo to było dla par niczym _Voldemort_ w świecie czarodziejów, na szczęście Harry złamał tę ciszę.

-Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać -powiedział potrząsając swoją głową, chcąc tym samym skończyć ten temat. -Przepraszam, ja naprawdę…

-Nie, nie masz za co. - Louis przerwał mu machając dłońmi dookoła, powstrzymując Harry’ego od przepraszania. -Poważnie, to naprawdę nic takiego. Nie jest to bolesny temat dla mnie. Nie masz za co mnie przepraszać.

No dobrze, może to było kłamstwo, ale to było warte zobaczenia jak Harry się dzięki niemu relaksuje.

-Jak długo byłeś w małżeństwie?

Kiedy Louis spojrzał w górę, pochłonęło go całkowicie to jak uprzejmy był Harry w swoich oczach, całkowicie skupiony na tym jak Louis reagował na jego słowa. Delikatnie go wspierając w tym, co się stało w przeszłości.

-Trzy lata - odpowiedział mu, głosem brzmiącym spokojniej niżeli on sam był w środku. -Razem przez dziesięć.

W przeciwieństwie do słów Louisa, jego rozwód był bardzo dotkliwy dla niego. Darren złamał mu serce i dał na pożarcie wilkom i od tamtej pory próbował on nieprzerwanie złożyć je ponownie w całość. Sprawił, że jego serce na nowo było całością, silne tylko na tyle, by utrzymać go żywego w jakiś sposób, ale nie na tyle, by ponownie oddać je komuś kiedykolwiek.

-To długi czas.

Poważnie, no nie mów.

-Yeah - Louis mruknął. -Ale nadal, takie rzeczy zdarzają się codziennie, nieprawdaż? Nie można użalać się nad tym, tylko iść naprzód. I nadal, on był dupkiem i na szczęście dowiedziałem się tego wcześnie i nie marnowałem na niego więcej czasu.

Harry uśmiechnął się na to, ale nadal nie wyglądał na całkowicie przekonanego. Skóra Louisa zaczęła go szczypać.

-Dobra, koniec o mnie. A jak było z tobą, Harold? Wyszedłeś wcześniej za mąż?

Jeżeli Harry był podejrzliwy, co do zmiany tematu przez Louisa, grzecznie zachował to dla siebie.

-Nie, nigdy nie wyszedłem za mąż.

-Hm… - Louis mruknął, pozwalając sobie na przeskanowanie górnej części ciała Harry’ego, -Byłbyś urażony, gdybym spytał, co jest z tobą nie tak?

Harry zaśmiał się na to, po czym zaprzeczył. -Myślę, że muszę być po prostu odrażający.

Teraz to była kolej Louisa, by się roześmiać. -Nie, poważnie. Dlaczego jesteś wolny?

-Jestem rozwiedziony.

Po tych słowach Harry nic nie mówił przez moment. A Louis potraktował to jak zwycięstwo. Rozwód ucisza wszystko.

-Chcesz prawdy?- spytał Harry.

Nie było nic ważniejszego od prawdy dla Louisa.

-Prawda cię uwolni, Haroldzie.

Harry prychnął na to z rozbawieniem. -Prawda jest taka, że ja nigdy…

Oczy Louisa zamgliły się na to z ciekawości, gdy Harry przerwał.

-Powinienem kontynuować w następnym tygodniu? Zdaje mi się, ze słyszę muzykę z _Hollyoaks._

Harry wypuścił z siebie westchnienie frustracji, jego policzki stawały się coraz bardziej czerwone. Louis musiał się powstrzymać od chichotu.

-Przepraszam. - Louis się uśmiechnął. -Kontynuuj.

-Prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie byłem w długoterminowym związku.

Louis podniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi. -Co, nigdy?

Harry przytaknął.

-Ani razu?

Harry zmarszczył czoło w frustracji. -Nie! Nigdy, przenigdy nie byłem w długoterminowym związku.

-Dobrze. - Louis odpowiedział sceptycznie. -Nie było ku temu żadnego powodu?

-Nie wiem… Ja po prostu… Byłem zawsze skupiony głównie na pracy, wiesz o czym mówię? Zawsze chciałem być prawnikiem od spraw człowieka, więc podczas studiów, całkowicie się skupiłem na nauce. Potem otrzymałem dyplom i staż w kancelarii Irwina Mitchella. Po tym otrzymałem pracę, w której aktualnie jestem w Bindmans. Sądzę, że pomiędzy tym wszystkim nie zostało mi ani trochę czasu na długoterminowe związki.

Louis słuchał uważnie, co parę chwil przytakując całkowicie skupiony na tym, co Harry mówił, ze świadomością, że obserwował on go uważnie. Po czym gdy skończył, skomentował.

-Sądzę, że mogę się też z tym uosobić. Po rozwodzie, właściwie rzuciłem się w wir pracy. Trochę. Sądzę, że to właśnie nas obydwu sprowadziło w to miejsce, zgadzasz się z tym?- Louis zachichotał cicho na koniec.

-Prawda.- Harry odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. -Więc nie uważasz tego za dziwne, że mam dwadzieścia osiem lat i nigdy nie byłem w stałym związku?

-Właściwie, ani trochę. Ale jednocześnie sądzę, że nie mnie to osądzać, bo sam byłem w jednym przez tak długo.- Louis powiedział z uśmiechem, gdy Harry przytaknął lekko, słuchając każdego słowa uważnie. -Myślę, że jeżeli znajdziesz odpowiedni **ą** osobę, będziesz wiedział. Nie będziesz musiał szukać dla tej osoby czasu, on sam się znajdzie, takie rzeczy dzieją się same. Może nie znalazłeś po prostu jeszcze osoby, z którą chciałbyś być w każdy możliwy sposób?

Coś przemknęło przez wyraz twarzy Harry’ego. Louis przerwał na ten widok, momentalnie znieruchomiał przez prawdziwość czułości mężczyzny siedzącego naprzeciw niego. Wyglądał jak dziecko. Louis czuł się, jakby odkrył jakiś sekret Harry’ego, który przynależał do niego. Louis mógł dosłownie widzieć jak umysł chłopaka włącza się, by przetworzyć słowa, które mu przekazał. Louis chciał owinąć go w koc i chronić przed światem, co było niesamowicie idiotyczne, ponieważ Harry był dorosłym mężczyzną i w dodatku był dla niego obcy. Louis stwierdził, że jest mu trudno uwierzyć w to, iż są prawie w tym samym wieku.

Nikt nigdy nie złapie jego myśli, pomyślał Louis.

-Wyglądasz dużo młodziej ode mnie. Nie wyglądasz na **dwudziestoośmiolatka.**

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego, tak nagłą zmianą tematu, ale po chwili szybko ponownie się zrelaksował na nowy kierunek ich rozmowy.

-Nie powinieneś, komentować czyjegoś wieku na waszej randce - Harry skarcił go delikatnie, po czym sam siebie zaprzeczył mówiąc -Czemu, ile właściwie ty masz lat?

-Trzydzieści.

-Dobry wiek.- Harry skomentował z uśmieszkiem, jego oczy były skupione na blacie stołu, gdy strzepnął z niego niewidzialny bród. -Idealny wiek.

-Och naprawdę? Lubisz starszych, Harold?

-Jestem Harry.

Louis pochylił się do przodu, poprawiając swoje ułożenie opierając się o stół pozwalając swojemu nadgarstkowi na delikatny ruch. -Ty mówisz _To-may-to_ , a ja _To-mah-to_.

Harry zmarszczył na to swój nos. -Nie lubię pomidorów.

-Nie o to w tym chodzi.

-Nawet, jeśli lubiłbym pomidory, nie lubiłbym tych starych.

Louis gapił się na Harry’ego, mrugając kilkanaście razy w krótkim odstępie czasu, zanim westchnął masując czoło. Uśmiech Harry’ego był wystarczający, by przyprawić go o ból głowy. Małe gówno.

-To nie było to, co chciałem ci uświadomić.

Harry wypuścił na to z siebie krótki chichot. –Wiem.

-Tak?

-Tak co?- Harry odpowiedział powoli, biorąc łyk swojego mojito.

Louis zamknął swoje oczy, by po chwili znów je otworzyć, delikatnie trzepocząc swoimi rzęsami w stronę Harry’ego. Rzęsy Louisa sprawiały, że nawet największy heteryk padał mu do stóp. -Lubisz starszych mężczyzn?

Harry gapił się na Louisa przez chwilę, z dłonią na swoim kieliszku, nadal będąc idealnym. Kiedy w końcu odpowiedział, Louis zauważył, że jego głos delikatnie drżał. Ledwie zauważalnie, ale jednak.

-Tylko trochę starszych.

Oczy Louisa zalśniły w świetle padającym w restauracji. -Jakie jest twoje maksimum?

Usta Harry’ego szeroko się otworzyły na to pytanie, ale nadal był widoczny lekki uśmiech na nich. Patrzył na niego z oburzeniem, ale było ono jak najbardziej pozytywne. -Gentleman nigdy, nie odpowiedziałby na to pytanie!

-Jesteś gentlemanem?

-Właściwie…- powiedział Harry, grając na zwłokę ze swoją odpowiedzią na to pytanie, rozbawienie było widoczne w jego oczach -Ale wiem, że ty nim nie jesteś.

Louis przyłożył swój nadgarstek do ust, by nie wydostał się z nich śmiech na te słowa. Boże, on właśnie się dobrze bawił. Było to dużo łatwiejsze, niż myślał, że mogłoby to być, jako powrót do randkowania. Louis bał się, że zostanie połączony z kimś nudnym, ale był tu teraz, siedząc z mężczyzną będącym idealnym połączeniem delikatnej nimfy i seksownego kociaka.

I w tym momencie ich zamówienia przybyły. Talerz z delikatnie usmażonym miecznikiem, leżącym na łóżku z sałatki z olejkiem balsamicznym i sosem winegret, został ustawiony naprzeciw Louisa **.** Natomiast stek Harry’ego wyglądał, jakby nadal żył na jego talerzu, czerwone soki wylewały się na delikatne, białe ziemniaki pod nim. Harry wziął swój nóż, zaczynając kroić swoje danie.

-Sądzę, że kilka kolejnych dźgnięć, powinno załatwić sprawę. - skomentował Louis.

Harry zamrugał kilka razy na to. -To właśnie jest sposób, w jaki, stek powinien być zrobiony!

-Może tak, jeżeli chcesz z nim jeszcze przeprowadzić rozmowę.

-Przestań krytykować mój wybór, co do jedzenia!

-Przestań zamawiać nieodpowiednie jedzenie!

Harry ścisnął swoje usta w złości, ale Louis pomimo to mógł, zauważyć kreujący się na nich uśmiech. -Powiedział gej, który zamówił rybę.

Louis próbował. Jak mu Bóg mu świadkiem, próbował się nie roześmiać. Zagryzł swoje usta i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, grając poważnego, ale niestety nie udało mu się. Kiedy zaczął czkać ze śmiechu, zauważył cień zwycięstwa na twarzy Harry’ego. Louis wiedział, że jego poczucie humoru musiało być trochę drażniące dla niektórych, więc był dumny z tego, że Harry nie tylko go rozumiał, ale także doceniał.

Więc nie trwało to długo, by śmiech Louisa zaraził też Harry’ego, który zaczął się śmiać ze swojego własnego żartu. Kiedy w końcu przestali się śmiać, Harry powiedział z uśmiechem. - Bardzo miło spędza mi się z tobą czas.

Serce Louisa zabiło na to szybciej w jego piersi. Jemu też miło spędzało się czas z Harrym. To go lekko zaskoczyło i przeraziło za razem.

-Mnie z tobą też.

-Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że nasi przyjaciele się wtrącili.- powiedział Harry, ponownie skupiając swój wzrok na steku, gdy kroił kolejny jego kawałek po to, by po chwili wsadzić go do swoich idealnych, różowych ust, najpierw z wyciągniętym językiem. Louis nigdy nie widział, by ktoś jadł w tak dziwny sposób, który przy okazji był także tak uroczy. -Bałem się, że połączą mnie z kimś okropnym.

-Ja tak samo. -Zgodził się Louis, próbując być skupionym na własnym posiłku, a nie na sposobie, w jaki je jego randka. -Myślałem, że umówią mnie z kimś bliskim dna. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, tylko po to by było to dobre widowisko. Mam na myśli, przecież to _jest_ TV show. Oni zawsze myślą tylko o oglądalności.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tego faktu, młody facet ubrany na czarno przeszedł z kamerą obok ich stolika. Harry zachichotał.

-Nie widziałeś mnie jeszcze pijanego. Jeszcze kilka szklanek tego…- Harry powiedział, wskazując w kierunku pustej szklanki po mojito. -A mogę się stać twoim najgorszym koszmarem.

-Mogę się założyć, że jesteś uroczy, gdy jesteś pijany.

Harry przewrócił na Louisa swoimi oczami, po czym zarumienił się przez komplement, jakby to sprawiło, że został pozbawiony ochrony. To oczywiste, że jest uroczy po pijaku, Louis pomyślał.

Harry odkaszlnął. -Więc gdy już ustaliliśmy, czego nie chciałeś na tej randce, powiedz mi, czego oczekiwałeś?

-Co masz na myśli?

-Jaki jest twój typ? - Oczy Harry’ego zaświeciły psotnie. -Kogo miałeś nadzieję zobaczyć, kiedy tutaj wchodziłem?

Louis pomyślał przez chwilę. Nie wydawało się to kulturalne, by powiedzieć Harry’emu o tym, że nie był on w jego zwyczajowym typie.

-I nawet nie próbuj, mi wciskać kłamstw, chcę znać prawdę.

Prawdę? Prawda jest taka, że Louis nigdy nie umówiłby się z kimś taki jak Harry. Nigdy nawet nie spotkał kogoś takiego jak on. Louis zawsze gustował w opalonych blondynach i tak po prostu było, a teraz coś w Harrym Stylesie sprawiło, że wszystko w jego wnętrzu było powiązane w supły.

-Właściwie to nie wiem. W przeszłości umawiałem się głównie z opalonymi blondynami. - Twarz Harry’ego na te słowa stała się nienaturalnie neutralna, ale pomimo to Louis kontynuował. -Mój były mąż był opalonym blondynem i przed nim mój chłopak też taki był. Nie wiem, czemu tak było, może to było przyzwyczajenie.

-To musiało być dla ciebie szokiem, gdy tu wszedłem.- Harry powiedział z uśmiechem, ale jego ciemne brwi były ze sobą złączone, jakby nad czymś mocno rozmyślał.

Louis strasznie chciał powiedzieć Harry’emu o tym, że jego przybycie do tego stolika, zmusiło Louisa do podważenia jego wiedzy na temat tego, jaki był jego typ, ale nie mógł się odważyć, by powiedzieć to na głos. Więc zamiast tego spytał -A jaki jest twój typ?

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, żując kawałek steku. -Po prostu ktoś miły.

Louis podniósł na to w zaskoczeniu swoje brwi. -Miły?

Coś chłodnego przewinęło się przez pierś Louisa. Nie mógł się zdecydować czy należał do kategorii ‘miły’ czy też nie, biorą pod uwagę wszystko, co zrobił podczas tej randki. Coś, co mogło go takim nie robić. I nagle nawiedziła go myśl   _A co jeśli nie był w typie Harry’ego?_

-Tak, ktoś miły. Ktoś posiadający ładny uśmiech.- Harry uzupełnił.

W momencie, gdy Harry spojrzał na Louisa, uśmiechał się on szeroko, wyolbrzymiając ten gest całkowicie w jawnej parodii.

-Powiedziałem ładny uśmiech.

Louis utrzymując tę ekspresję, oparł się policzkiem o dłoń, aby sprawić ją bardziej adekwatną do słów chłopaka. -To jest właśnie to, co ci daję. Ładny uśmiech.

Uśmiech pochłonął całą twarzy Harry’ego, wraz z tymi słowami. Wyglądał on zupełnie inaczej, gdy się uśmiechał. W tej ekspresji mógł zauważyć rzecz czysto kobiecą, ale pasowała ona do Harry’ego idealnie sprawiając, że Louis chciał go zatrzymać.

-Jesteś drapieżnikiem, Louis.

Louis zaprzestał się uśmiechać, na rzecz wydobywającego się z jego gardła śmiechu. -No weź Harry, _ładny_ jest bardzo bezpiecznym słowem. Powiedziałem ci jak wygląda mój typ, więc jaki jest twój? Daj mi jakieś szczegóły.

Harry tylko potrząsnął na to głową, mając w oczach takie emocje, jakie Louis wydział wcześniej tylko u swoich bliskich przyjaciół. Zastanawiało go, jak to możliwe, że załapał tak dobry kontakt w tak krótkim czasie z kimś, kogo nigdy wcześniej nie znał przed tym wieczorem.

-Dobrze, a więc lubię mężczyzn, którzy są zabawni.- Harry powiedział z rumieniąc się. -Lubię gdy ktoś mi dokucza.

Teraz to twarz **Louisa** jest czerwona. Ponieważ dokuczał on Harry’emu przez cały wieczór.

-Tak? Jest coś więcej?- Louis powiedział niskim głosem.

Harry widząc, że wywołał taką reakcję u niego, stał się bardziej pewny siebie. Zbliżył się do niego, wyglądając, jakby miał mu zaraz zdradzić jakiś sekret.

-Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć?

Louis podskoczył, gdy kelner wrócił ponownie, pytając czy chcieliby kolejnego drinka. Louis utrzymywał swój wzrok na Harrym **,** gdy prosił o piwo. Harry natomiast poprosił o kolejne mojito, następnie spoglądając na Louisa z zadziornym uśmieszkiem, gdy kelner odchodził.

-On jest w twoim typie? Zdaje się pasować do tego, co powiedziałeś. Opalony blondyn, tak?

Louis nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, że był to ten sam kelner, którego wcześniej podziwiał. Był za bardzo skupiony na tym, czy on pasuje do typu Harry’ego.

-Nawet go nie zauważyłem, będąc szczerym.

Louis nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo na tej sali poza Harrym od momentu, gdy on się zjawił.

-Jestem zadowolony.

-Jesteś?- Louis starał się nie brzmieć zbyt ochoczo, ale niestety zawiódł.

Harry przytaknął.

Serce Louisa ponownie szybciej zabiło w jego piersi. Boże, może dawał sobie zbyt duże nadzieje. Musi się uspokoić. To była jego pierwsza randka od lat, to było naturalne, że był trochę podekscytowany, ale sposób, w jaki jego żołądek się skręcał zaczynał **go** martwić. Louis od zawsze był tym, który angażował się zbyt szybko, zbyt spektakularnie, ostatni raz skończyło się to z narzeczonym w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat i małżeństwie w wieku dwudziestu trzech. Louis nie mógł po raz kolejny, popełnić tych samych błędów.

Więc jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach, gdy przepełniało go zbyt wiele emocji, Louis powiedział żart i zmienił temat.

Do końca ich randki Louis utrzymywał ich rozmowę miękką i lekką, pytając Harry’ego o jego uniwersytet w Kent, podczas, gdy sam opowiadał mu o własnych studiach. Starał się omijać temat Darrena, ale czasem tu i tam nie był w stanie tego zrobić, ponieważ większość czasu, gdy miał dwadzieścia kilka lat był w małżeństwie. Nadal, pomimo tego jak wiele razy dotykali tego tematu, Louis starannie omijał mówienia o tym, co doprowadziło do końca jego małżeństwa. A Harry jak na dobrą randkę przystało, nie pytał.

Z każdą mijającą chwilą i kolejnymi wypitymi drinkami, kontynuując ten nurt, stało się to oczywiste, że Harry z każdym kolejnym stawał się coraz bardziej wstawiony. Jego loki stały się widocznie potargane w miejscu, w którym przez nie przeciągał swoimi palcami tego wieczoru, tworząc swoimi długimi palcami z nich osobne pasma. Jego policzki były widocznie zaróżowione, a uśmiech nie opuszczał twarzy, nawet, jeżeli Louis nie mówił nic szczególnie śmiesznego. Szczerze, on też nie był w dużo lepszym stanie. Jego myśli stawały się lekko mgliste i nie mógł się powstrzymać od chichotania za każdym razem, gdy kosmyk loków Harry’ego spadał mu na twarz.

Zdecydowali, że podzielą się deserem. Owocowym fondue, serwowanym z ananasem, truskawkami i wodospadem z belgijskiej czekolady. Kiedy porcelanowa miska została przyniesiona do ich stolika, Harry zaklaskał delikatnie swoimi dłońmi.

-Jestem na randce z dzieciakiem.- Louis westchnął, potrząsając swoja głową.

Harry kopnął go lekko na to pod stołem. -Ejjjjj…..

Louis podniósł swój widelec, mocząc kawałek ananasa w czekoladzie i wkładając do ust. Mała kropelka czekolady spadła mu z ust i wylądowała na jego śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Louis przyłożył swoje dłonie do ust, patrząc na plamę przerażonymi oczami.

-O nie!- Louis mrugnął z ustami pełnymi ananasa. -Kurwa!

-I teraz, kto tu jest dzieckiem?- zapytał zaczepnie Harry.

Louis spojrzał na niego, zaczynając pocierać plamę, sprawiając tym, że było tylko gorzej. Harry roześmiał się, widząc jego poczynania z drugiego końca stołu, wkładając kawałek zamoczonej w czekoladzie truskawki do swoich otwartych ust. Dosłownie, jakby mógł się w nią wgryźć, Louis wyszczerzył się kopiąc Harry’ego pod stołem sprawiając, że drugi mężczyzna podskoczył, upuszczając truskawkę na własną koszulę. Louis zaśmiał się na to zwycięsko.

-Ty dupku! To moja nowa koszula!

-Teraz do siebie pasujemy.

Harry pochylił się do przodu, maczając swój palec w czekoladzie, po czym rozsmarował ją nim po twarzy Louisa. Louis otworzył na to szeroko swoje usta w szoku. Kamera szybko została skierowana w ich kierunku, obiektyw skierowany prosto na jego twarz, filmując jego reakcję. Nic nigdy nie zostanie pominięte, szczególnie w krajowej telewizji, Louis zamoczył po chwili także swojego palca w czekoladzie i  zaczął nią smarować po policzku Harry’ego. Chłopak starał się go zatrzymać, łapiąc za jego nadgarstek, ale Louis był zaskakująco silny jak na swój wzrost. Kiedy w końcu przestali się mazać deserem, Harry i Louis usiedli naprzeciw siebie, chichocząc bez tchu, próbując pozbierać się do kupy.

Język Harry’ego wysunął się z jego ust, by oblizać czekoladę z dolnej wargi, Louis śledził ten ruch swoimi oczami. Alkohol w jego organizmie sprawił, że nawet nie próbował się kryć z tym, że podniecał go ten widok. Harry, będąc tak samo pijanym, wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego faktu.

Kiedy Harry pochylił się w jego kierunku przez stół, chwytając za jego dłoń, by po chwili włożyć sobie do ust jego palca i ssać go, Louis przestał oddychać na ten gest. Po chwili, gdy skończył to robić, żaden nie odezwał się nawet słowem, Harry powrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce, przybierając raczej zamyśloną pozę.

-Przepraszam, ale miałeś tam trochę czekolady.- wytłumaczył Harry, głosem niskim i oczami skupionymi na Louisie **.**

-Oczywiście,- Louis odpowiedział drżącym głosem -że tak.

Kiedy kelner przyszedł, by zabrać ich deser, Louis przepraszając, wyszedł do toalety. Szczerze mówiąc, wypadek z oblizywaniem czekolady z jego palców poruszył coś w Louisie i to stało się dla niego trudne, by już nie zwracać uwagi na to, że stał na krawędzi. Harry był tak bardzo… kochany. Tak bardzo nieprzewidywalny. Coś w nim sprawiło, że Louis czuł się w jego towarzystwie, zupełnie inaczej niż z każdym innym facetem, z którym był wcześniej. Louis zawsze umawiał się z facetami, którzy byli, no cóż… tacy jak on. Harry natomiast ani trochę go nie przypominał. Był on niesamowitym mixem słodkości i seksowności, mola książkowego i kogoś niesamowitego, pewności siebie i w tym samym czasie bycia czułym. Harry wyglądał na chłopaka, który podczas szkoły średniej był przeciętny, a potem nagle stał się jedyny w swoim rodzaju, wyjątkowy.

Kiedy Louis obserwował się stojąc naprzeciw lustra, sprawdził swój wygląd, po czym zwrócił uwagę na czekoladę plamiącą jego koszul **ę** z Burberry. Ale pomimo tej jednej skazy nadal wyglądał dobrze. Jego włosy ułożone idealnie, widocznie dłuższe od tych, od tych, do których się przyzwyczaił, ale nadal rozwiane i miłe w dotyku. Jego ogolona twarz sprawiała, że wyglądał młodziej niż trzydzieści lat. Szczerze mówiąc, podobał się sam sobie. Nie widział w sobie powodu, by nie podobać się Harry’emu. Ale nadal dokuczliwe wątpliwości znajdywały drogę, by dotrzeć do myśli Louisa **.**

Harry nigdy nie był w długoterminowym związku, Louis stwierdził przy nim, że nie był to dla niego problem, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że myślał _, czemu?_ Wyobrażenie Harry’ego przewijającego się przez londyńską scenerię dla gejów, śpiącego z różnymi mężczyznami i nigdy niedzwoniącego do nich ponownie, przeszło przez myśli Louisa. Im bardziej starał się ich pozbyć, tym więcej pojawiało się ich w jego głowie. Jeżeli to jest to, czego Harry chce, to było dla niego w porządku, ale nadal Louis pragnął czegoś bardziej stałego. Już miał dość takich przygód, gdy nie musiał ufać ludziom.

I właśnie w tamtym momencie, mężczyzna z koszulką z wcięciem w kształcie v i parze chinosów wyszedł z jednej z kabin, zaczynając myć ręce niedaleko **Louisa**. Gdy się odezwał, Louis mógł rozpoznać w jego głosie gruby akcent z Essex.

-Jak mija ci randka?- spytał mężczyzna.

-Właściwie bardzo dobrze. Byłem nią lekko zaskoczony. A twoja?

-To z lekka koszmar, jeżeli mam być szczery. Ona ciągle gapi się na każdego innego gościa niż ja!

Louis się zaśmiał na to. -Brzmisz, jakbyś chciał się jej pozbyć kumplu.

-Wiem, ale ona jest taka zgrabna! A jak wygląda twoja dziewczyna?

Louis milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powinien mu odpowiedzieć, nie wiedząc czy byłoby to problemem dla tego faceta sam fakt, że jego randka nie była dziewczyną. Ale nadal on nie kłamał na temat swojej orientacji, od kiedy miał szesnaście lat i nie zamierzał robić tego teraz.

-Ech… to nie dziewczyna właściwie. Moją randką jest facet z ciemnymi lokami i czekoladą **na** twarzy.

Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę z brwiami uniesionymi w górę. Gdy już zaczął myśleć, że podjął złą decyzję oczy mężczyzny rozświetliły się i wskazał palcem na Louisa.

-Chwilka, kojarzę faceta, o którym mówisz! To jest ten, na, którego moja randka ciągle się gapi!- powiedział mężczyzna, zaczynając się śmiać i waląc ręką w pierś. -Wygląda na to, że nie mam się, o co martwić pomimo wszystko. Ale nadal musisz uważać, widziałem jak kilku ludzi obczajało twoją randkę.

Louis nie mógł poradzić na delikatną zazdrość, kłującą jego brzuch, na myśl **o** kimś innym obserwującym Harry’ego.

-Tworzycie słodką parę. - powiedział mężczyzna puszczając Louisowi oczko. -Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze między waszą dwójką później, mam na myśli po dzisiejszej randce.

-Dziękuję - Louis powiedział z uśmiechem. -Mam nadzieję, że między waszą dwójką także.

-Nie ma za co.

Kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł, Louis wziął głęboki wdech i nareszcie wyszedł z łazienki, aby wrócić do swojej randki. W momencie, gdy był przy ich stoliku, Harry był w trakcie płacenia ich rachunku.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?- Louis powiedział ze złością, sprawiając, że Harry spojrzał na niego ze strachem wypisanym w zielonych oczach. -Nie możesz zapłacić całego rachunku! Musimy podzielić się po połowie!

Harry przewrócił swoimi oczami na to i kontynuował wpisywanie swojego pinu. -Nie bądź głupi. Zapłacę za to sam.

Louis desperacko chciał jeszcze protestować, ale było już na to za późno. Kelner wyciągnął paragon i podał go Harry’emu, który uśmiechał się dumnie w stronę Louisa, po czym wstał, wsuwając paragon do kieszeni swojej kurtki. W momencie, gdy kelner odszedł, Louis wszedł w strefę prywatną Harry’ego, starając się go przestraszyć.

-Naprawdę nie powinieneś tego zrobić.

Harry skamieniał i dopiero w tamtej chwili Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak blisko siebie stali. Mógł on wyczuć na swojej twarzy ciepły oddech Harry’ego, gdy się odezwał.

-Wiesz o tym, że normalnie, kiedy zapłacę za kogoś, on po prostu mówi dziękuję.

Louis spojrzał w oczy Harry’ego, a potem przez alkohol płynący w jego żyłach, jego wzrok przesunął się na jego delikatne usta. Spowodowało to, że mężczyzna je natychmiastowo oblizał, będąc w pełni świadomym wzroku Louisa spoczywającego na nich. Niebieskooki potrząsnął swoją głową, powracając swoim wzrokiem z powrotem na oczy Loczka. Jego źrenice były dziko rozszerzone, czerń zaraz przy zieleni jego tęczówki.

-Dziękuję- Louis wyszeptał, robiąc krok w tył.

-Nie m za co.

Kamera śledziła ich, gdy kierowali się do recepcji i odbierali swoje płaszcze. Fred Sirieix poprosił ich, by zaczekali chwilę, zanim wyjdą, aby mogli nagrać ‘wrażenia zaraz po randce’. Louis wiedział, co to oznacza. Oznaczało to, ze dowie się czy Harry chciałby z nim pójść na kolejną randkę czy też nie. I właśnie w tym momencie serce Louisa zaczęło bić w niewyobrażalnym tempie w jego piersi. Musi się uspokoić, więc zapytał czy może wyjść na dwór na papierosa. Po tym jak otrzymał zgodę, Harry zaoferował, że dotrzyma mu towarzystwa.

W momencie wyjścia na dwór otoczyło ich chłodne londyńskie powietrze, skierowali się od razu na zewnętrzną strefę do siedzenia. Harry usiadł na jednym z czarnych foteli, gdy Louis wyciągał paczkę Malboro Reds ze swojej kieszeni i zapalił jednego. Żar jego papierosa pojaśniał w chwili, gdy się nim głęboko zaciągał, a potem trzęsąco wypuszczał dym. Harry obserwował go spod swoich długich rzęs, po czym przesunął się na swoim siedzeniu, by zrobić miejsce dla Louisa **.**

-Myślę, że będę potrzebował trochę więcej miejsca dla mojego tyłka, aby usiąść, kochanie.

Harry się uśmiechnął, ale nadal tworzył miejsce dla Louisa **.** -Mój nie jest taki duży, więc będziesz miał dużo miejsca.

Louis wybuchnął śmiechem, po czym odwrócił się zajmując małą przestrzeń przeznaczoną dla niego. Harry westchnął obok niego, próbując dać mu jeszcze więcej miejsca, do momentu, w którym obaj byli ściśnięci blisko siebie, na jednoosobowym fotelu.

-Cóż, to jest bardzo przytulne. - powiedział Louis, obracając swoją głowę, by uśmiechnąć się do Harry’ego, powietrze szybko zniknęło z jego płuc, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak blisko siebie są.

Twarz Harry’ego była nawet piękniejsza z bliska. Przeszły go na to dreszcze. Harry myląc ten gest z chłodem, zaczął zdejmować swój płaszcz, by podać go Louisowi **.**

-Nie, nie Harry, czy ty chcesz umrzeć!? Naprawdę nie potrzebuję twojego płaszcza, patrz! - Louis powiedział, poruszając bokami swojego płaszcza. -Naprawdę, nic mi nie jest!

-Ale przecież drżysz. - wymamrotał Harry.

-Ale nie dlatego, że jest mi zimno.

Louis nie wiedział, czy to alkohol sprawił, że to powiedział, ale na pewno wiedział to, że ciało Harry’ego zesztywniało obok niego na te słowa. Gdy spojrzał na niego, jego dolna warga była między jego zębami. Wyglądał on jak Bugs Bunny. Louis tak bardzo pragnął scałować zmartwienie z jego twarzy, ale zamiast tego zaciągnął się po raz kolejny papierosem, patrząc na swoje buty.

Kiedy Fred wyszedł po nich, po to by wrócili z nim do restauracji, nerwy Louisa sięgnęły apogeum. Praktycznie powiedział Harry’emu, że przybywanie blisko niego powoduje u niego dreszcze, na Boga, a Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział. Nic. Fakt ten mówił tyle, że Louis ani trochę mu się nie podoba. Pomijając to, że lubi, gdy mu się dokucza, a to nie było żadną gwarancją.

Zostali zaprowadzeni do małego pokoiku na tyłach restauracji, Louis został wybrany na pierwszego. Usiadł naprzeciwko kamery i został spytany o kilka rzeczy, na temat tego jak spędził randkę. Louis był typem osoby, która kryła się z tym, że ktoś mu się podoba, był w tym wręcz oczywisty, ale teraz wolał to raczej zatrzymać dla siebie, więc odpowiadał krótko i rzeczowo.

W chwili, kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju, Louis powitał go ciepłym uśmiechem.

-Cześć kochanie. - Powiedział.

-Cześć. - Harry mu odpowiedział, wyglądając na tak samo zdenerwowanego jak Louis.

Kiedy oboje już siedzieli obok siebie naprzeciw kamery, Louis usłyszał, że Harry zaczął chichotać nerwowo. W momencie jak na niego spojrzał, nie mógł nic poradzić jak też się zaśmiać na widok ciągle-w-oczywisty-sposób-bardzo-pijanego-Harry’ego z ręką zakrywająca własną twarz, próbując ukryć zażenowanie.

Za kamerą usiadł mężczyzna z Channel 4 z podkładką w swojej ręce, czekając aż jeden z nich się odezwie. Louis zerknął w stronę Loczka, który ledwo mógł coś wymówić pomiędzy chichotami.

-Więc… - zaczął Louis, zastanawiając się nad tym, co może powiedzieć w pierwszym zdaniu. -Myślę, że my dwoje dość dobrze się zgraliśmy, prawda?

Harry na to tylko przytaknął, nadal się nie odzywając. Louis zerknął w kierunku faceta za kamerą.

-Czy sądzisz, że spotkacie się jeszcze po tym programie?- mężczyzna spytał.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego. A Harry na Louisa. Louis nie chciał być tym, który się pierwszy złamie. Stanowczo nie. Swoim spojrzeniem powiedział chłopakowi dość wyraźnie to, że go lubi. Ale znowu, on także mu powiedział, że nie jest on w jego zwyczajowym typie, więc może Harry był tak samo bezbronny jak on. W chwili, gdy Louis już miał się złamać, delikatny głos Harry’ego przerwał ciszę.

-Naprawdę chciałbym się jeszcze z tobą spotkać Louis.

Serce Louisa wybuchło. Czuł się, jakby motyle, latały po całym jego wnętrzu, a także miały zaraz wylecieć przez jego szeroko otwarte usta. -Ja też bardzo bym chciał ponownie to zrobić.

Kiedy ich spojrzenia w końcu się spotkały, to należące do Louisa automatycznie złagodniało.

W chwili, gdy opuścili mały pokój i wyszli z restauracji już na dobre, zaczęło padać. Ich początkowa poważna postawa, ustąpiła skrępowanej atmosferze, która ich objęła, gdy stali obok siebie z rękoma w kieszeniach. Gdy przypadkiem ich ramiona się zetknęły, przez ciało Louisa przeszedł miły dreszcz.

Czarna taksówka zatrzymała się obok nich, pytając czy potrzebują podwózki. Harry wziął pierwszą taksówkę, ze względu na to, że płacił za ich posiłek. Zanim do niej wszedł **,** odwrócił się najpierw w kierunku Louisa, przybliżając się jeszcze o kilka kroków, aż do momentu, w którym mógł on wyczuć ciepło chłopaka przez jego zimową kurtkę.

-Dziękuję za dzisiejszy wieczór. - powiedział. -Spędziłem naprawdę miło czas. Myślę, że najlepiej od dłuższego czasu.

-Ja też. - Louis odpowiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. -Ale nadal ci wyślę rachunek za moją suchą pralnię za tę koszulę Styles. To Burberry.

Harry zaśmiał się na to, odrzucając swoją głowę w tył. Jego oddech pachniał miętówkami.

-Więc, chyba będę potrzebował twojego numeru. Oczywiście w sprawie pralni.

Z tymi słowami wyciągnął swój telefon, otwierając kartę nowego kontaktu, by Louis mógł wpisać swój numer. Kiedy skończył to robić, zadzwonił sam do siebie, żeby samemu posiadać także jego numer. W chwili, gdy oddał mu jego telefon, chłopak od razu uniósł go w górę robiąc Louisowi zdjęcie do kontaktu, na którym miał on lekki uśmiech.

Przez tę jedną chwilę, Louis zastanawiał się z iloma mężczyznami umawiał się zielonooki i jak wielu z nich posiadało zdjęcie przy swoim kontakcie w jego telefonie. Tak szybko jak ta myśl przyszła, niebieskooki ją odtrącił. To nie był czas na bycie paranoicznym.

Wraz z momentem, gdy Harry otworzył drzwi do swojej taksówki i wszedł do niej, zajmując miejsce, otworzył on okno, opierając policzek o krawędź jego szkła.

-Mam nadzieję, że wiesz o tym, że się mnie już nigdy nie pozbędziesz od teraz. - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko. -Nie powinieneś nigdy dawać mi swojego numeru.

-Jesteś dziwny, wiesz o tym?

Harry uśmiechnął się na to szeroko, jakby dokuczanie przez Louisa dawało mu psychiczną radość, której nie mógł normalnie osiągnąć. Śmiech chłopaka spowodował, że jego loki zaczęły się trząść i opadać na jego twarz. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, niebieskooki sięgnął do kosmyka jego włosów, by wsunąć je za ucho, pozwalając swoim palcom masować jego policzek, zanim się odsunął. Kiedy Harry spojrzał w górę na Louisa, jego zielone oczy byłe szkliste i przydymione.

-Do zobaczenia, Lou. - wyszeptał Harry, machając na taksówkarza swoimi palcami, by ruszył.

-Do zobaczenia, Loczku.

W momencie, gdy taksówka zniknęła za rogiem, znikając mu z oczu, Louis przyłożył swoj **e** dłonie do twarzy i wypuścił z ust przeciągły, zrezygnowany jęk.

To była tylko jedna randka, a on już jest zbyt zaangażowany.


	3. To Be Loved and To Be In Love cz.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opis: First Date AU. Louis Tomlinson jest trzydziesto letnim rozwodnikiem, którego przyjaciele zgłosili do programu “Pierwsza Randka” na Channel 4. Harry Styles jest dwudziestoośmio letnim prawnikiem, który nigdy nie był w poważnym związku. Są oni filmowani podczas ich pierwszej randki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki: I oto przybywam z drugą częścią, przepraszam że tak krótko ale chciałam jak najszybciej się nią z wami podzielić i chyba ogólnie postaram się dodawać je jak najczęściej :D chce się także wam pochwalić że mam kolejne dwie zgody na tłumaczenia dla was skarby :D mam nadzieje że spodobają się one wam tak bardzo jak mnie ;)
> 
> Beta: @marcelowa (tumblr)

Na ich drugą randkę Harry zabrał Louisa na lodowisko.  
Pisali ze sobą nieprzerwanie od ich spotkania w show. Pomimo tego nie byli w stanie się spotkać przez prawie trzy tygodnie, a to wszystko przez ich napięte grafiki. W tym czasie Louis dowiedział się tak wiele jak można było na temat Harry’ego, poczynając od ulubionego zespołu do sposobu, w jaki lubi jeść ziemniaki (zgniecione, tak jak Louis, ponieważ jaki idiota mógłby je jeść inaczej). Nadal przez czas, jaki dzielił ich pierwszą i drugą randkę, nerwy Louisa były na wykończeniu, gdy czekał na Harry’ego na, zewnątrz Somerest House Ice Rink.  
Harry zarezerwował dla nich bilety na jazdę, o 17: 30, co oznacza, że Louis spędził cały dzień trzęsąc się z nerwów. Zmienił swój ubiór trzy razy, natomiast umył się dwa razy, zanim wyszedł z domu. Sprawiając tym samym, że Liam i Zayn zaczęli się bać o jego zdrowie.   
Prawdę mówiąc Louis nigdy w życiu nie był tak zestresowany przed spotkaniem się z kimkolwiek i naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak sobie z tym poradzić. Po obserwowaniu Louisa maszerującego z pokoju do pokoju od godziny, Zayn posadził go i wybrał mu zestaw do ubrania, gdy Liam próbował go uspokoić tymi uspokajającymi słowami. Louis doceniał to.  
\- Naprawdę, człowieku ten facet cię lubi. Piszecie ze sobą od tygodni! Uspokój się. - powiedział Liam, próbując rozluźnić spięte ramiona Louisa - Wiem, że jesteś zestresowany, ale nie wariuj.   
\- Nie wariuję.  
\- Troszkę wariujesz - Zayn mruknął, wyciągając jakiś meszek z leśno-zielonego swetra, którego starannie wybrał dla Louisa do ubrania. - Ale Liam ma rację, nie ma tu do tego powodu. Zadzwoniłeś do tego faceta w zeszłym tygodniu, udając Davida Attenborough, gdy komentowałeś Liama i Sophie gdy się całowali. Tylko ktoś, komu naprawdę się podobasz, byłby w stanie tego wysłuchać.  
\- Harry stwierdził, że to było śmieszne. - powiedział Louis z uśmiechem.   
\- Co?! Kiedy to się stało? - powiedział zaskoczony Liam.   
\- Na twojej domówce w zeszłym tygodniu, - Zayn odpowiedział przerzucając oczami. - Serio Liam? Robił to przez prawie pół godziny.  
\- Nie zauważyłem. - Liam mruknął, zdenerwowany - Czemu nikt mi o tym nie powiedział?   
\- Wyglądałeś na trochę zajętego - odpowiedział Zayn, wzruszając ramionami. - To niegrzeczne, by przerywać, prawda?   
Liam przesunął swoją dłużą dłonią po twarzy. - Chłopaki…  
Sprzeczali się o to jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, aż do momentu, w którym Liam w końcu postanowił, zostawić ten temat, gdy dochodziła już 17: 30, a Louis musiał już wychodzić na randkę z Harrym. Podczas swojej drogi do drzwi wyjściowych, Louis został pociągnięty, przez Zayna za biodra do mocnego uścisku. Louis relaksując się, ze wcześniejszego zaskoczenia, oddał go klepiąc Zayna lekko po plecach swoją dłonią.  
\- Obiecuj mi, że dasz temu facetowi szansę. - poprosił Zayn, wsuwając swój kciuk pomiędzy łopatki Louisa.   
Louis przytaknął przy jego ramieniu, nie będąc w stanie nic powiedzieć. Zayn i Liam byli razem z nim i dla niego podczas rozwodu. Widzieli jak wiele Louis musiał przejść i jak bardzo Darren go zranił. Nawet, jeśli myślał, że dobrze sobie radził od tamtego momentu, ale nadal zdarzały się takie chwile jak ta, w których tak bardzo potrzebował swoich przyjaciół.  
Teraz Louis stał obok ogromnego wejścia do Somerest House, czekając na widok znajomych loków i uśmiechu z dołeczkami. Tłum dookoła niego był raczej duży i napierał na niego z każdej strony. Kiedy poczuł delikatne puknięcie w ramię, jego całe ciało zareagowało na ten dotyk.  
Louis odwrócił się i od razu został skonfrontowany z szerokim uśmiechem. Harry stał naprzeciw niego w ciepłym, czarnym płaszczu i rurkach, jego włosy były spięte w kitkę sprawiając, że jego twarz wyglądała jak wycięta ze szkła. Widok ten odebrał możliwość oddychania Louisowi. W momencie, gdy Harry otworzył swoje ramiona, by uściskać w nich mocno szatyna, zatracając się w tym.  
\- Cześć - Harry powiedział we włosy Louisa. - Dobrze cię znowu widzieć.  
\- Ciebie też. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Louis, tuląc zielonookiego jeszcze bardziej - Naprawdę dobrze.   
Kiedy się puścili policzki Harry’ego były czerwone, na pewno nie od chłodu. Widok ten wysłał uderzenie ciepła do żołądka Louisa. Przez dłuższy moment po prostu patrzyli się tylko na siebie, dwie zagubione dusze w tłumie, aż do momentu, gdy jakaś osoba niegrzecznie przecisnęła się, łamiąc zaklęcie między nimi.  
\- Więc może wejdziemy? - zasugerował Louis, wskazując na wejście.  
Harry przytaknął żarliwie. - Tak oczywiście, chodźmy. Mam już bilety.  
Przeszli przez drzwi i następnie udali się po swoje łyżwy do recepcji. Od momentu, w którym Harry zawiązał swoje, z kogoś zgrabnego przemienił się w nowonarodzonego źrebaka, z trzęsącymi się nogami, gdy próbował przejść dystans między ławką, a barierką lodowiska. I w tym momencie Louis owinął swoje ramiona dookoła Harry’ego, by nie upadł na ziemię.  
\- Loczku, co sprawiło, że pomyślałeś o tym, iż łyżwy są dobrym pomysłem na naszą drugą randkę?  
\- Romans. - Harry odpowiedział, sprawiając, że jego słowa uderzyły w materiał płaszcza Louisa.  
\- Tak, to bardzo romantyczne, aby chronić cię przed złamaniem karku przez cały wieczór.  
Louis złapał za ramiona Harry’ego, praktycznie niosąc go do wejścia na lodowisko, biorąc na siebie prawie całą jego wagę. Chichot loczka w ogóle mu w tym nie pomagał.   
\- To romantyczne dla mnie. - Harry powiedział. -Zawsze pragnąłem mieć swojego rycerza w lśniącej zbroi.  
\- Jestem dumny, że mogę ci służyć.  
Louis wszedł na lód, jako pierwszy, uważanie sunąc z lewej na prawą nogę. Kiedy był pewny, że nie upadnie na twarz, wrócił do wejścia, by wprowadził Harry’ego na lód.  
\- No chodź Loczku, nauczę cię jak jeździć na łyżwach.  
Louis złapał za dłoń Harry’ego, łapiąc się na tym, że obserwował go, gdy przygryzał on swoją wargę. Mały uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Harry’ego, wraz z lekkim ruchem brwi i część Louisa zastanawiała się nad tym, że może Harry przewidział to, rezerwując bilety na lodowisko. Powoli i niepewnie loczek odpowiedział na jego uścisk, splatając ze sobą ich palce.  
Kiedy zrobił swój pierwszy krok na lodzie, Louis moralnie przygotował się na jego upadek.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Harry’emu udało się poruszać, w jakimś stopniu z gracją, po lodzie. Okrążyli lodowisko kilka razy, robiąc to powoli i uważnie, podziwiając ruch świateł, poruszających się po ścianach i otaczających ich w powietrzu. Pary i dzieci dookoła nich, sunęły po szklanej powierzchni lodu, niektórzy szybko, a inni powoli. Jeszcze inni, tak jak Harry i Louis, prowadzili swojego partnera delikatnie i właśnie ten widok ogrzewał serce Louisa. Kiedy w końcu udało im się znaleźć własny rytm, Harry był tym, który przerwał ciszę panującą między nimi.   
\- Myślisz, że to jest właśnie to, co czują pingwiny, gdy są na Arktyce?  
Louis zamrugał kilka razy, będąc zaskoczony tym pytaniem i nie mogąc oderwać swoich oczu od Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Sądzę, że tak. Mam na myśli, że to nie może być odczuwalne inaczej, prawda? - Louis obserwował jak Harry kuśtykał na lodzie, robiąc normalne kroki zamiast sunąć. - Ale nadal, chciałbym myśleć, że pingwiny poruszają się z większą gracją.  
Harry spojrzał na Louisa z szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym uderzył go żartobliwie w ramię. Niebieskooki zaśmiał się, unosząc swoją brew, aby Loczek przygotował się na to, co się zaraz stanie. Harry wyśmiał ten ruch, ale nadal nie odsunął się ani na milimetr. Louis był w pełni świadomy każdego miejsca, w których ich ciała się stykały.  
\- Sądzisz, że to prawda, co się mówi o pingwinach? - Harry spytał.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- To, że łączą się na całe życie.  
\- Kochanie, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie jestem Davidem Attenborough? - Louis spytał, delikatnie prowadząc Harry’ego obok starszej pary. - Ja wiem, że potrafię bardzo dobrze go udawać, ale tak naprawdę nim nie jestem.  
Harry cierpliwie nie zwrócił uwagi na zuchwałość Louisa. - Kiedyś oglądałem o tym dokument. Łączą się w pary z tym samym pingwinem, co roku, sezon po sezonie. To strasznie urocze, prawda?  
Louis najeżył się na ten temat. Z jakiegoś powodu, uderzyło to zbyt blisko jego czułego punktu.  
\- Szkoda, że ludzie nie potrafią być tak bardzo lojalni. - Louis powiedział, słowa niczym kwas wypływały z jego ust.  
Boże, nie chciał brzmieć tak ostro, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Wspomnienia przysięg ślubnych i złamanych obietnic przewijały się przez jego głowę, w akompaniamencie widoku jego męża podczas przyjmowania blowjoba od mężczyzny, który nie był Louisem.  
\- Kurde, przepraszam, - powiedział Harry, od razu zabierając rękę z ramienia niebieskookiego. Louis poczuł chłód, tego wszystkiego, co się stało. - Nie chciałem, by to tak zabrzmiało. Nie myślałem. Kurwa.  
\- Harry. - Louis zatrzymał się w połowie lodowiska i odwrócił się twarzą w stronę Harry’ego, który nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Proszę, nie przepraszaj. To nie twoja wina. Sądzę, że jestem po prostu trochę… skażony... kiedy przychodzi do tematu tej całej ‘niekończącej się miłości’. Jeżeli jest tam jedna rzecz, której nauczyłem się z małżeństwa jest to, że nie jest to takie proste jak myślałem. Szczerze, jestem szczęśliwy w stosunku do pingwinów. Dziękuję kurwa za pingwiny, zasługują, by być szczęśliwe. One są praktycznie stworzone do małżeństwa, mają na sobie garnitur i wszystko inne.  
Louis czuł jak całe jego ciało urosło, gdy Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, potrząsając głową i gryząc wargi w momencie, kiedy Louis pochylił się ku niemu i złączył ich palce, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego. Ku radości Louisa, Harry odpowiedział mu tym samym. Louis tak bardzo chciał pokazać Harry’emu, że nie był zgorzkniały, że już nie przejmuje się rozwodem, ale nadal przeszłość czasem powraca i uderza go w najmniej odpowiedni sposób.  
Jako ofertę zmiany tematu, Louis puścił dłoń Harry’ego, by nimi klasnąć.  
\- Taak, więc jestem pewny, że obiecałem ci to, iż nauczę cię jeździć na łyżwach! - powiedział Louis, podnosząc swoją brew w kierunku Harry’ego, który wyglądał na spetryfikowanego.   
\- Ale… ale ja jeżdżę. Patrz. Widzisz? - powiedział Harry, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu, po raz kolejny podnosząc stopy z lodu tak jak wcześniej.  
\- Harold, to nie jest jazda na łyżwach. To po prostu chodzenie po lodzie.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w dół na swoje stopy, a potem znów do góry na Louisa, robiąc minę, jakby nie widział w tym różnicy.  
\- Musisz sunąć. - Louis zmienił w czyn swoje słowa sunąc do przodu, po czym zatrzymał się, robiąc półobrót, by być twarzą do Harry’ego ponownie. - Teraz ty spróbuj.  
Harry mrugał przez chwilę na Louisa, by po chwili przejechać ku niemu po dzielącej ich odległości. Pomimo tego, że dystans ten był bardzo krótki, pomimo wspierających ramion niebieskookiego, Harry kuśtykał i gibał się, jakby jego nogi były zrobione z galaretki. Ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, Harry’emu udało się dotrzeć do niego w jednym kawałku.   
\- Cudownie! - Louis pochwalił go. - Jechałeś teraz idealnie!  
\- Czuję się teraz bardzo podniesiony na duchu. - powiedział Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od zwycięskiego uśmiechania w stronę szatyna.   
\- Może spróbujemy zrobić to samo, tylko na dłuższą odległość tym razem?  
Przez następne pół godziny, Louis próbował nauczyć Harry’ego jak jeździć na łyżwach, powiększając odległość między nimi coraz bardziej za każdym razem, aż do momentu, w którym Harry pokonywał prawie połowę lodowiska. Między nimi znajdował się tłum stłoczonych ze sobą ciał, gdy machali sobie z dwóch krańców lodowiska, różowa twarz Harry’ego i krwistoczerwone usta uśmiechały się w stronę Louisa, gdy on starał się, niczym jak na igrzyskach olimpijskich przygotować do dyscypliny. Kiedy loczek uniósł kciuki w górę, pokazując tym Tomlinsonowi, że jest gotowy by ruszyć, niebieskooki zaczął uderzać w swoje kolana i przywoływać go do siebie, jakby był Goldenem Retrieverem.  
\- No chodź Hazza! - krzyknął Louis, ignorując spojrzenia, które otrzymywał od innych ludzi. - Uda ci się!   
Harry upadł tylko raz od momentu, w którym zaczęli, ale jeszcze nie pokonał tak długiego odcinka wcześniej i to zdawać, by się mogło miało na niego jakiś wpływ. Był bardziej niepewny na swoich nogach, gdy mijał nowych ludzi, którzy zagradzali mu drogę. Po ominięciu jednej dużej grupy, Harry rozpromienił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest już prawie przy Louisie.  
\- Już prawie jesteś! - Louis powiedział normalnym głosem, nie musiał już krzyczeć, ponieważ Harry był już prawie przy nim.   
W momencie, gdy Harry miał już się zatrzymać, potknął się o własne łyżwy, wpadając prosto w ramiona Louisa. Niebieskooki chwycił go sprawiając, że sam na swoich łyżwach pojechał trochę do tyłu, na szczęście utrzymał równowagę, trzymając loczka w swoich ramionach. Harry zarzucił swoje ręce na ramiona Louisa, próbując stanąć ponownie na swoich nogach.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Louis.   
Harry spojrzał na niego spod swoich rzęs sprawiając, że do Louisa w końcu dotarło jak blisko siebie się znajdują. Mógł on poczuć pod swoją kurtką nacisk palców Harry’ego wbijających się w jego ramiona.  
\- Tak - przytaknął Harry, złączając swoje usta ze sobą. - Wszystko ze mną dobrze.   
\- Zrobiłeś to bardzo dobrze. - powiedział Louis, a bliskość ich ciał sprawiła, że słowa te były jeszcze bardziej intymne. - Jestem z ciebie dumny.   
Dłonie Harry’ego zesztywniały pod materiałem kurtki Louisa. - Tak?  
\- Tak.  
Czas, jakby się zatrzymał, gdy patrzyli sobie w oczy. Louis przełknął ślinę i starał się utrzymać swój oddech spokojnym, kiedy jego spojrzenie było skupione na Harrym. Byłoby to takie proste, by zamknąć dystans między nimi. Ciepło oddechu Harry’ego na twarzy Louisa, sprawiało, że czuł się kuszony, ale coś go powstrzymywało.  
Louis oddał już kiedyś swoje serce bezmyślnie, a teraz w Harrym było to coś, co sprawiało, że Louis był w stanie zrobić to podobnie. Coś w jego zielonych oczach i w sposobie jak jego biodra się poruszają, gdy chodzi. Ta iskra. Czuł się jak sroka widząca coś błyszczącego, Louis zawsze nie mógł się oprzeć błyszczącym rzeczom. Tym razem, chciał być bardziej ostrożny.  
Louis odwrócił swój wzrok od Harry’ego, delikatnie ściskając jego ramię, gdy postawił go z powrotem na nogi, tworząc między nimi tak bardzo potrzebny mu dystans. Harry przybliżył się z powrotem, jakby chciał zmienić tę pozycję, ale po chwili odpuścił. Zawód ukazał się na twarzy Harry’ego, gdy zmarszczył brwi, kierując swoje oczy w stronę Louisa.   
\- Myślę, że nasz czas zaraz się skończy. - wymruczał Louis, z nerwowym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Powinniśmy już wychodzić.   
\- Och… tak… oczywiście.  
\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? Mogę ci użyczyć mojego ramienia, jeżeli chcesz? - powiedział Louis, drapiąc się nieświadomie po karku.  
\- Nie, jest w porządku. - powiedział Harry. - Nauczyłeś mnie dobrze jeździć, więc… myślę, że nie będę potrzebował pomocy.  
Louis próbował zignorować niemiłe uczucie w swoim żołądku, gdy Harry go minął, jadąc ku wyjściu z lodowiska. Gdy Louis zaczął za nim jechać, wypuścił z siebie długi jęki i przejechał dłonią po swojej twarzy, cicho gardząc sobą za sprawienie tego tak krępującym. Za myślenie. Boże, to był tylko pocałunek, dlaczego był taki dziwny, co do pocałunków? Całował już wcześniej ludzi. Ale nadal, teraz jest inaczej. Harry był pierwszym facetem, którego Louis polubił od czasu rozwodu i to go przerażało. Louis nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak wiele murów zbudował dookoła swojego serca, aż do momentu, w którym pozwolił sobie na oddanie go komuś innemu. Oczywiście, może on i Harry byli tylko na dwóch randkach, ale nadal byli ze sobą w kontakcie non stop od miesiąca. Pisali i rozmawiali ze sobą codziennie przez telefon, nawet zsynchronizowali swoje godziny lunchu, by gadać przez facetime. Rozmawianie z Harrym było mu tak przerażająco bliskie, jakby znał go przez cale swoje życie.  
Szczęśliwie dla Louisa, Harry nie był typem, który utrzymywał krępującą atmosferę zbyt długo. Do czasu, gdy oddali swoje łyżwy i wyszli z Somerset House, Harry wrócił już do normalności. Nieszczęśliwie dla Louisa, skłonność loczka do poruszania się przez tłum i oddanie rzeczy w odpowiednie miejsce w odpowiednim stanie sprawiła, że niebieskooki chciał go pocałować jeszcze bardziej.  
Gdzieś w drodze z Kings College do Victoria Embankment, Louis i Harry wdali się w zaciętą dyskusję na temat tego jaki owoc by wygrał walkę owoców, gdyby były one żyjącymi istotami. Debata się rozpoczęła, gdy Harry wybrał mandarynkę ze swojego płaszcza i zaczął ją jeść sprawiając, że Louis zaczął mu bezlitośnie dokuczać. Harry zarumienił się pod swoją bandaną i wyjął kolejną mandarynkę ze swojej kieszeni, oferując ją Louisowi, jakby chciał go tym uspokoić. Oczywiście po tym niebieskooki dokuczał mu jeszcze bardziej. Na tyle swojego umysłu, nadal pamiętał o tym, że loczek to lubił, co sprawiało, że robił to jeszcze częściej niż zwykle. Ale nie tylko to do tego sprowadziło, współwinny był też prawie pocałunek na lodowisku, który zdarzył się wcześniej i zostawił po sobie znaki na Louisie, ten niski rodzaj wibracji, który sprawiał, że drżał. I nie mógł utrzymać przy sobie rąk.   
\- W oczywisty sposób, oboje się mylimy. - Louis powiedział. - Odpowiedzią na pytanie, który owoc, by wygrał walkę nie jest kokos ani ananas, ale bezsprzecznie mandarynka.  
Louis sięgnął po tych słowach do kieszeni płaszcza Harry’ego i wyciągnął wolną mandarynkę, podrzucając ją do góry w powietrze i łapiąc po chwili. Loczek uniósł na to brew w konsternacji.  
\- Nie sądzę, by mandarynka mogłaby wygrać.  
\- A-ha! I to jest właśnie powód, dla którego by wygrała! - powiedział Louis, unosząc pomarańczowy owoc do góry w świetle chwały latarni ulicznej, jakby był to dar od Boga. - Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że mandarynka wygra. Byłby to atak z zaskoczenia.  
\- Ale nadal to pomarańcza. A pomarańczowy nie jest dobrym kolorem do ataku z zaskoczenia. Rowerzyści noszą pomarańczowy, gdy chcą być zauważeni.  
\- Tak, ale oni mają odblaski. Dzielenie i mnożenie, Harold.*   
\- Mam dziwne przeczucie, że inne owoce domyśliłyby się tej strategii i na nią przygotowały. - zauważył mądrze Harry.   
Louis zaczął obierać z tymi słowami mandarynkę, wytykając swój język z ust w zastanowieniu.  
\- Chyba mnie tu złapałeś, Styles. - Powiedział, obierając skórkę i trzymając jej fragmenty w dłoni. - Ale powiedz mi, czy tego by oczekiwały!   
Louis odsunął się od Harry’ego, zaczynając rzucać w niego kawałkami skórki mandarynki, obserwując jak małe pomarańczowe fragmenty odbijają się od śnieżnobiałej skóry twarzy wyższego. Loczek rechotał, kiedy próbował zatrzymać ten atak, łapiąc Louisa za nadgarstki i zmuszając go tym do wypuszczenia obierek z dłoni, by upadły one na ziemię. Harry trząsł się ze śmiechu, jego oczy błyszczały, a czekoladowe loki dodawały temu jeszcze większego blasku.   
\- Jesteś okropny. - Wymruczał, potrząsając głową, by pozbyć się włosów z oczu.  
\- Nie powinieneś nigdy lekceważyć mocy mandarynek.  
\- Sądzę, że nie powinienem tego robić. – powiedział Styles, uśmiechając się, gdy spojrzał w oczy Louisa. Byli tak blisko siebie, dokładnie tak blisko jak byli wcześniej, a dłonie Harry’ego nadal były owinięte wokół tali niebieskookiego. Przez jeden cudowny moment, sądził, że otrzymał drugą szansę. Niestety jego marzenie zostało szybko złamane, w momencie, gdy cień obawy przewinął się przez twarz loczka, chwilę po tym wypuścił on biodra niższego ze swojego uścisku. Louis próbował ukryć zawód spowodowany tym ruchem, gdy Harry się odwrócił, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni i z wyjątkowym zaciekawieniem sprawdzał na nim widomości.  
\- Niall chce wiedzieć, czy chcemy iść na drinka. Jest w Elk’s Head. - powiedział Harry, spoglądając na Louisa z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Co o tym myślisz?  
Louis zastanawiał się przez chwilę przez to jak w oczywisty sposób Harry chciał go poznać ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem dopiero po dwóch randkach. Harry, jakby czytał w myślach Louisa, gdyż powiedział po chwili.  
\- To żaden przymus ani nic wiem, że byliśmy dopiero na dwóch randkach. Zrozumiem, jeżeli stwierdzisz, że to jeszcze za szybko by poznawać przyjaciół.  
\- Nie myślę, że to za szybko. - powiedział Louis, słowa wychodziły z jego ust, zanim miał czas je przemyśleć czy tak naprawdę myśli czy też nie. On po prostu nie chciał jeszcze kończyć tej randki. - Naprawdę chciałbym poznać Nialla.   
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Mam na myśli, rozmawiamy ze sobą już ponad od miesiąca. Nie sądzę, by było to ani trochę za wcześnie.   
I Boże, to było tego warte, ujrzenie tego uśmiechu na twarzy Harry’ego. Wyglądał, jakby Louis powiedział mu, że właśnie wygrał na loterii.  
Więc właśnie tak zrobili. Poszli spotkać się z Niallem.

 

*dop.tłum. nawet po angielsku tego nie ogarniam cyt. ‘devide and conquer’


	4. To Be Loved and To Be In Love cz. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opis: First Date AU. Louis Tomlinson jest trzydziesto letnim rozwodnikiem, którego przyjaciele zgłosili do programu “Pierwsza Randka” na Channel 4. Harry Styles jest dwudziestoośmio letnim prawnikiem, który nigdy nie był w poważnym związku. Są oni filmowani podczas ich pierwszej randki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki: I oto jestem z częścią III :DD po długich oczekiwaniach i moich "mękach" czyli zmuszeniu się do robienia czegokolwiek innego niż leżenie i oglądanie lub czytanie :P a także przy pomocy chętnej duszyczki która pomaga mi ze sprawdzaniem rozdziałów i została moją betą i prawą ręką :) miłej zabawy życzę jeszcze przy czytaniu xx all the love A. xxx
> 
> Beta: @marcelowa (tumblr)

W momencie, w którym Louis i Harry dotarli do The Elk’s Head, pub był wypełniony życiem, loczek przeszedł przez tłum zupełnie nim niewzruszony, mocno trzymając za dłoń idącego za nim niebieskookiego. Zatrzymali się dopiero w rogu baru, gdzie brązowowłosy mężczyzna siedział z okularami na czubku swojego nosa. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, z miejsca gdzie się znajdował, jego twarz rozświetliła się na widok Harry’ego. Louis nie musiał być naukowcem by zgadnąć, że był to niesławny Niall Horan.  
\- Hazza!  
Niall wstał ze swojego miejsca i owinął jedno ramię wokół szyi Harry’ego, klepiąc go w tym samym czasie w ramię. Louis natomiast stał niezręcznie za wyższym, obejmując jego prawą rękę lewą dłonią. Gdy Niall wypuścił ze swojego objęcia Harry’ego, przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na Louisa, na co ten uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął dłoń do przodu, by się z nim przywitać.  
Louis był oczywiście w pełni świadomy tego, że było to ważne, aby Niall go polubił.  
\- Ty musisz być tą biedną duszą, która była zmuszona do pójścia na randkę z tym tutaj. - powiedział Niall, wskazując na Harry’ego, który uniósł swoją dłoń, udając że uderza nią w twarz Irlandczyka.  
Louis roześmiał się na to. - Tak to ja, niestety.  
Harry odwrócił się na te słowa w stronę Louisa ze spojrzeniem, które wyrażało głęboką zdradę, wywołaną tymi słowami. - Nie mogło być aż tak źle, skoro zgodziłeś się pójść na kolejną!  
\- Mam naprawdę niskie standardy.  
Usta Harry’ego otworzyły się na to tak szeroko, jakby było to coś przerażającego. Natomiast twarz Nialla wyrażała w czystą radość, gdy wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, upadając na swoje krzesło i uderzając w brzuch - Och, już go lubię Harry.  
-Nie jestem pewny, czy ja nadal to robię. - wymamrotał Harry, i pomimo tych słów Louis mógł poczuć chwilę później, ramię owijające się wokół jego pasa, przyciągające go bliżej do zielonookiego. Uderzenie ciepła wypłynęło ze środka Louisa, ogrzewając każdy kraniec jego ciała.  
Dopiero w chwili, gdy Harry i Louis usiedli naprzeciw Nialla w kabinie, niebieskooki zauważył kolejnego mężczyznę siedzącego przy ich stoliku. Był on patykowaty i chudy, brązowe włosy ułożone w quiff i ciemne oczy mrugające na twarz Louisa z rozbawieniem. Tomlinson utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z mężczyzną, którego spojrzenie przeskakiwało między nim, a Harrym z równą miarą, jakby łącząc ich razem w jedno.  
\- Hej Grimmy. - zaszczebiotał Harry. - Dawno cię nie widziałem. Jesteś z Niallem na randce? Nie przeszkadzamy wam, prawda?  
Głośny śmiech, który wybuchnął przy stole, jako odpowiedź, potwierdził Louisowi to, że Niall i ‘Grimmy’ nie są, w żadnym razie parą.  
\- Nie sądzę, że dałbym radę wytrzymać z Niallem, gdybym miał być szczery. - powiedział Grimmy, biorąc łyk z butelki Tsing Tao. - Może, gdyby nadal miał blond włosy, mógłbym nad tym pomyśleć.  
Niall przeciągnął na to swoją dłonią przez brązowe włosy. Patrząc na niego, Louis nie mógł go sobie wyobrazić w blondzie.  
\- Czy to prawda, że blondyni się lepiej bawią, Niall? - kontynuował Grimmy, odwracając się twarzą do Nialla, trzymając swojego palca przy policzku jako oznakę zastanowienia. - Czy może to jednak mit?  
\- Mógłbyś odpuścić, Grimmy? Nie jestem już blondynem od pięciu lat i nie zamierzam nim ponownie zostać. Odpuść w końcu!  
\- Nigdy nie odpuszczę.  
Harry zachichotał na tę ostrą wymianę zdań pomiędzy dwójką jego przyjaciół. Te dziecinne przekomarzania, przypominały Louisowi o Zaynie i Liamie.  
\- Przepraszam za to Louis. - powiedział po chwili Niall, przewracając swoimi oczami na bruneta obok niego, jakby to on był powodem wszystkich życiowych problemów. - Byłem blondynem, jeżeli nie zdążyłeś tego wyłapać.  
\- Tak, zdążyłem. Ale nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić.  
\- Widzisz Nick - powiedział Niall, odwracając się znów do Grimmy’ego, albo Nicka jak widać, i dając mu spojrzenie potwierdzające wszystko, co myśli Irlandczyk na ten temat. - Blond mi nie pasuje. To był tylko epizod i teraz ruszyliśmy dalej.  
\- Ale nadal zawsze będzie miejsce dla blond Nialla w moim sercu. - zalamentował Nick.  
\- Co sprawiło, że przefarbowałeś się na blond, tak w ogóle? - spytał Louis, czując jakby czegoś nadal nie wyłapywał, czegoś naprawdę ważnego z tej rozmowy.  
Niall i Nick zwrócili swoje spojrzenia ku Harry’emu. Gdy Louis się odwrócił, Harry przygryzał swoją wargę, z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.  
\- Opowiedz mu, Haz. - powiedział Niall. - Powiedz temu miłemu mężczyźnie, do czego namówiłeś swojego dobrego przyjaciela Nialla.  
Harry odchrząknął. - Dobrze, pamiętasz jak ci mówiłem o tym, że Niall zawsze mnie namawia do zrobienia głupich rzeczy? Więc, może zdarzył się ten jeden raz, gdy to ja namówiłem go do zrobienia czegoś głupiego.  
W tym momencie, Niall wtrącił się, ponieważ Harry nie zbliżał się do najlepszego momentu w jego opinii, w odpowiednio szybkim tempie.  
\- Strasznie podobała mi się taka jedna dziewczyna, okej? Nazywała się Barbara. Więc Harry przyszedł pewnego wieczoru, podekscytowany niczym dziecko w święta i powiedział, że spotkał Barbi w klubie, i że nawet przez chwilę z nią rozmawiał. Blondyni, powiedział, ona lubi blondynów! Patrzył na mnie tymi diabelskimi oczami, przesuwając nimi z jednej na drugą stronę. Następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, było to, że zwisałem nad zlewem z rozjaśniaczem na moich włosach, pachnąc niczym babcia po powrocie od fryzjera.  
Nick zawył w reakcji na tę historię. Natomiast Harry stał się cały czerwony ze śmiechu, który był tak mocny, że w pewnym momencie nie wydawał on z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
\- I to zadziałało? - spytał Louis, z oczami zmarszczonymi, gdy był w pełni zdziwiony reakcją reszty.  
\- Tak, chodziliśmy ze sobą przez trzy lata. Wróciłem do brązu, gdy zerwaliśmy. - powiedział Niall. - I teraz właściwie nigdy o tym nie rozmawiamy. Pomijając momenty, gdy ten idiota wyciągnie to na światło dzienne.  
Po tej krótkiej historii, kontynuowali rozmowę przez kolejną godzinę, Niall opowiadał mu coraz to nowsze historie o tym jak to Harry, namówił go do zrobienia czegoś idiotycznego. Po tej rozmowie wyglądało na to, że Harry nie był takim biednym i pokrzywdzonym, na jakiego przedstawił się Louisowi. Jak to przyjaciele, Harry i Niall komplementowali się nawzajem, co było bardzo miłym widokiem do obserwowania. Louis natomiast bardzo wierzył w to, iż możesz ocenić ludzi po tym, z kim się przyjaźnią, w jego opinii, jeżeli wszyscy przyjaciele Harry’ego byli tacy jak Niall, to on bardzo dobrze się z tym czuł.  
Ale niestety równie szybko jak to stwierdził, Louis przekonał się o tym, że nie wszyscy przyjaciele Harry’ego są tacy jak Niall. Nick Grimshaw był trochę bardziej szorstki i zaczynał naprawdę grać mu na nerwach. W pewnych momentach doceniał on jego przenikliwy humor, ale sposób, w jaki Nick rozmawiał z Harrym, wprawiał Tomlinsona w zastanowienie. Zaczęło się od tego, że brązowooki położył dłoń na dłoni loczka, tylko na drobną chwilę, potem było uderzenie stopą pod stołem, gdy cicho się ze sobą porozumiewali na to, co powiedział Niall, śmiejąc się do utraty tchu. Nie trwało to długo, by ziarenko zazdrości w nim rozkwitło, wbrew jego woli.  
Prawda była taka, że Louis nigdy nie był typem zazdrośnika, co za tym idzie, nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak poradzić sobie z tym nowym uczuciem. Każde małe spojrzenie, które dzielili między sobą Harry i Nick, sprawiało, że Louis czuł coraz większe rozdrażnienie. Dzieliły go dosłownie sekundy od warczenia i wczepienia się w swoją randkę, niczym wściekła koala. Zamiast tego, postanowił ułożyć swoją dłoń na udzie Harry’ego pod stołem, ściskając je delikatnie. Mógł przez chwilę poczuć jak mięśnie loczka się spinają pod jego dotykiem, zanim ponownie się zrelaksowały. Pomimo tego, że Nick nie mógł zobaczyć tego gestu, Louis czuł się lepiej, ponieważ jego dłoń mogła być tam, gdzie ta brązowookiego nigdy nie była.  
\- Więc Harry, masz może jakieś wielkie plany na następny sobotni wieczór? –spytał Nick, opierając swój policzek o knykcie i patrząc na Stylesa z drugiej strony stołu.  
Harry zerknął na chwilę na Louisa, a potem powoli odpowiedział. – Więc, uh, mam tę sprawę, nad którą od jakiegoś czasu pracuję i…  
\- Błędna odpowiedź. Przychodzisz na otwarcie klubu Inferno ze mną i Niallem. Znam właściciela, więc będziemy mieć darmowe drinki przez całą noc. Nie ma za co.  
Louis zjeżył się na samą myśl Harry’ego idącego na otwarcie klubu z Nickiem. Wiedział, że jest żałosny, ponieważ Grimshaw i Harry są przyjaciółmi od lat z tego, co wywnioskował i nic się nie wydarzyło między nimi jak dotąd. Po prostu miał paranoję. Pomimo to Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać od przysunięcia się jeszcze bliżej do Harry’ego, tworząc cichą barierę, do której nie miał zupełnie prawa.  
\- Nie wiem Nick, ja…  
\- Masz dwadzieścia osiem lat Harry! Żyj, choć trochę. Pamiętasz, kiedy byliśmy w Kent? Byłeś w stanie imprezować dłużej i lepiej ode mnie i to mówi samo za siebie. Możesz mieć, choć jeden wieczór wolny.  
\- Nie jestem po prostu pewny, czy…  
\- Louis – Nick zwrócił się do niego. –Ty przyjdziesz, prawda? Wyglądasz na faceta, który wie jak dobrze spędzić czas.  
Grimmy nie był w błędzie. Louis pamięta swoje uniwersyteckie lata poprzez mgłę mrugających świateł i śmiechu, aż jego całe ciało nie bolało. Tomlinson rozmyślał chwilę nad powodami, dla których nie powinien iść na otwarcie klubu (i było ich naprawdę dużo), ale jedyną rzeczą o której mógł myśleć był fakt, że pomiędzy pierwszą, a drugą randką jego i Harry’ego była trzytygodniowa luka i Louis naprawdę nie chce czekać kolejnych trzech tygodni, by zobaczyć ponownie loczka. Po spojrzeniu na twarz zielonookiego, był już pewny, że jeżeli on się zgodzi to i Harry to zrobi.  
\- Nie mam zbyt wiele ważnych planów na następny weekend. –powiedział Louis, robiąc sobie mentalną notatkę, by odwołać wszystko, co ma zaplanowane na następny weekend.  
\- Naprawdę pójdziesz? – oczy Harry’ego rozjaśniły się, gdy spojrzał na Tomlinsona. On na to przytaknął.  
\- Świetnie! Więc jesteśmy umówieni! Wiedziałem, że będziesz chętny na mile spędzony czas, Tomlinson.  
Louis uśmiechnął się sztucznie do Nicka, ale jego twarz stała się delikatniejsza, gdy zerknął na Harry’ego ponownie, który próbował zatrzymać szeroki uśmiech, przejmujący jego całą twarz. Wyglądał tak boleśnie pięknie.  
Rozmawiali po tym jeszcze przez kolejne półtorej godziny, zanim Niall i Nick nazwali to nocą i postanowili iść do domu, ale oczywiście najpierw Louis musiał obiecać Irlandczykowi, że na pewno pojawi się w następny weekend na otwarciu klubu. Jeżeli ty nie przyjdziesz, to i Harry tego nie zrobi, Niall wyszeptał mu na ucho, otrzymując ciemne spojrzenie od zielonookiego, więc proszę naucz naszego prawniczego przyjaciela Harry’ego od nowa jak się bawić, okej? Louis zaśmiał się na to i obiecał, że się tam zjawi.  
Harry odprowadził go potem do domu, pomimo jego protestów, że mieszkanie Harry’ego było bliżej The Elk’s Head, niż to należące do Louisa, i że będzie ono kompletnie nie po drodze dla loczka. Ale on nie zważał na jego protesty, jakby ich w ogóle nie słyszał. Pomijając to wszystko, nadal towarzystwo Harry’ego w długiej drodze do domu, nie było najgorszą rzeczą na świecie. Kiedy dotarli już do budynku, w którym mieszkał Louis, odwrócił się on by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Harrym.  
\- Więc oto jesteśmy. –powiedział Louis, biorąc krok w tył, aby oprzeć się o drzwi wejściowe. I to sprawiło, że nagle poczuł się niczym nastolatek żyjący w 1950-tym w dramacie dojrzewania.  
\- Ładny budynek –odpowiedział Harry, patrząc w górę na wysoki budynek z czerwonej cegły. – Pasuje do ciebie.  
Louis spojrzał na niego z miną, która miała mówić, ‘jak to możliwe, by do kogoś pasował budynek?’ ale tak naprawdę już był przyzwyczajony do tego, że Harry mówi takie rzeczy. Po trzech tygodniach rozmów z młodszym mężczyzną prawie każdego wieczoru, Louis zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry zadaje czasami bardzo dziwne pytania, a odpowiednią odpowiedzią było po prostu pójście z ich nurtem. To była tylko jedna z wielu rzeczy w Harrym, w których Louis był bezgranicznie zauroczony.  
\- Miło mi, że tak sądzisz, nawet, jeśli spędzam tu jakieś czterdzieści procent swojego czasu. – Louis odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
\- Tylko czterdzieści?  
\- Pozostałe sześćdziesiąt spędzam w pracy. – Louis powiedział przewracając swoimi oczami. – Poświęciłem się jej całkowicie od czasu rozwodu. Bycie w domu daje mi zbyt dużo czasu na myślenie, więc… - Harry przytaknął rozumiejąco, delikatnie, by nie zmuszać Louisa by powiedział więcej niż jest na to gotowy. Natomiast Tomlinson zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeżeli chce spróbować być z Harrym, musi się przed nim otworzyć na temat swojej przeszłości, ale druga randka nie jest jeszcze tym momentem.  
\- Nie musisz przychodzić w przyszłym tygodniu, wiesz o tym? Nie czuj się zobowiązany do zrobienia tego. –powiedział poważnie Harry, jakby walczył z jakimś naprawdę dużym problemem. – Mogę powiedzieć Nickowi, że jesteś zbyt zajęty. Mam na myśli, rozumiem, co możesz czuć, też mam pracę i…  
\- Harry… - powiedział Louis, przyciskając swój wskazujący palec do ust loczka, by go uciszyć. – Ja naprawdę chcę iść.  
\- Wiem, ale ja po prostu… - westchnął Harry. – Ja po prostu wiem, że jesteś zajęty i wiem też, że to jest coś nowego. Nie chcę, byś czuł się, jakbyś musiał iść.  
Louis roześmiał się na to. – Harry czy ty nie chcesz bym tam szedł?  
\- Nie! –powiedział Harry, robiąc krok w przód i kładąc swoją dłoń na bicepsie Louisa, jakby sama myśl, że Louis mógłby pomyśleć o czymś takim była niedorzeczna. – Louis, tu definitywnie nie chodzi o to, że ja nie chcę byś przychodził. Oczywiście, że tego chcę. To nie ma sensu, ugh… - powiedział, masując swój nos. – To, co próbuję powiedzieć to, że jeżeli musiałbym czekać kolejne trzy lub cztery tygodnie albo nawet dwa miesiące zanim znów cię zobaczę, to bym to zrobił.  
Ciało Louisa zadrżało, w reakcji na mocno dudniące serce na słowa zielonookiego.  
\- Harry, nie chcę czekać kolejnych trzech tygodni, by znów cię zobaczyć.  
Oczy Harry’ego przesunęły się po twarzy Louisa, lśniąc ciemną zielenią. – Nie chcesz?  
\- Nie. Czy tak trudno jest ci w to uwierzyć?  
Harry wypuścił z siebie drżący śmiech. – Ja po prostu nie chcę cię wystraszyć.  
Boże, Louis już nie mógł wytrzymać. Pochylił się do przodu i delikatnie złączył swoje usta z tymi Harry’ego, odsuwając się tylko na chwilę, by sprawdzić jego reakcję. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, loczek patrzył na niego spod opuszczonych rzęs, akceptując ten pocałunek, jakby czekał na niego przez cały wieczór. Louis powtórzył swój ruch, by złączyć ich usta na dłużej, ale gdy tym razem chciał się odsunąć, poczuł dłoń Harry’ego na tyle swojej szyi, ściskając ją delikatnie, by zatrzymać go w miejscu. Louis zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, by mogli się w siebie wpatrywać przez moment, aż Harry wreszcie przyparł Louisa z powrotem do frontowych drzwi i zakrył usta niebieskookiego swoimi.  
Louis utonął w tym pocałunku, chłonąc usta Harry’ego dając mu nad nim pełną władzę, by okrył go sobą, aż do momentu, kiedy byli całkowicie odcięci od reszty świata. Loczek ułożył swoje dłonie na szczęce niebieskookiego, unosząc ją do góry, by pogłębić ich pocałunek, ich języki ocierały się powoli. To był najwolniejszy pocałunek, który Louis kiedykolwiek dzielił, prawie czczący sam w sobie, i kiedy Harry go skończył, było to zbyt wczesne.  
\- Dobranoc, Louis. –powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, gdy odwracał się i odchodził od drzwi niebieskookiego. – Do zobaczenia w następny weekend.  
\- P-pa – Louis podniósł swoją dłoń by odmachać słabo, widocznie zamroczony.  
Do momentu aż dotarł on do swojego mieszkania i rzucił się na swoje łóżko, był już całkowicie zamroczony pożądaniem. Myśl o ustach Harry’ego na jego własnych, długie ciało przyciskające go do drzwi sprawiło, że Louis czuł się najbardziej spragniony od lat.  
Uczucia te zawładnęły nim, pochłonęły go, aż do momentu, gdy skopał swoje spodnie i włożył swoją dłoń w bokserki, by zacisnąć ją na sobie. Kiedy zaczął pociągać nią, robił to z niecierpliwym pragnieniem, aby coś pociągnęło go na kres jego fanatycznych myśli. Imię Harry’ego krążyło po jego głowie, gdy unosił swoje biodra do góry i wychodził naprzeciw ruchom swojej dłoni, rozsmarowując preejakulat. Kiedy Louis w końcu doszedł, wyciągnął się, by sięgnąć po Kleenex ze swojej szafki nocnej i zaczął się doprowadzać do porządku, nagle w pełni czując się upokorzonym tym, jak bardzo zadziałał na niego zwykły pocałunek.  
Tej nocy, gdy Louis zaczynał już zasypiać, jego telefon zawibrował na szafce nocnej. Sięgnął po niego, z oczami przymrożonymi od blasku ekranu w ciemności pokoju. Była to wiadomość od Harry’ego.  
Czy stwierdzisz, że to dziwne, jeżeli ci powiem, iż już za tobą tęsknię?  
Do wiadomości było przyłączonych kilka emotek. Normalnie, Louis zaszydziłby z czegoś takiego, ale obruszenie w jego brzuchu gdy przeczytał te kilka słów sprawiło, że było to niemożliwe. Zamiast tego napisał szybko odpowiedź, nie dając sobie nawet czasu, by ją przemyśleć.  
Czuję się tak samo : ) Jeszcze tylko tydzień, Curly x  
Odpowiedź na to przyszła praktycznie w tej samej chwili.  
To nadal zbyt długo : ( xxxxx  
Louis uśmiechnął się na to szeroko, myśląc także, że jego twarz zaraz może się złamać. Zrobił sobie szybko zdjęcie, zezującego i uśmiechającego się maniakalnie i wysłał je do Harry’ego z podpisem:  
To zdjęcie do twojego fap folderu ; ) xxxxxxxxx  
Harry odpowiedział na to swoim zdjęciem ze smutną minką sprawiając, że Louis podniósł swoje oczekiwania. Po kilku kolejnych wiadomościach między sobą, stwierdzili, że już nadeszła pora snu.  
Słodkich snów, Curly. Nie tęsknij za mną za bardzo xxxxxxxxx  
Nie będę za tobą tęsknił w moich snach, bo właśnie tam będę sobie ciebie wyobrażał ; ) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Och, Boże to było takie dziecinne. Tak bardzo złe, ale Louis nie mógł się powstrzymywać od czytania tych słów w kółko, pozwalając im osiąść na każdym fragmencie jego osoby sprawiając, że czuł się tak bardzo dobrze. Oczywiście Louis nie mógł na to pozwolić, by Harry wiedział jak bardzo rozczulił go tą wiadomością, więc wysłał mu kilka głupich emotek.  
To był pierwszy raz od dawna, kiedy Louis zasnął z uśmiechem na twarzy.


	5. To Be Loved and To Be In Love cz. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date AU. Louis Tomlinson jest trzydziesto letnim rozwodnikiem, którego przyjaciele zgłosili do programu “Pierwsza Randka” na Channel 4. Harry Styles jest dwudziestoośmio letnim prawnikiem, który nigdy nie był w poważnym związku. Są oni filmowani podczas ich pierwszej randki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: @marcelowa
> 
> od tłumaczki: po długim oczekiwaniu oto część IV :) powiem tyle dużo się się dzieję xx i jeszcze chciałam podziękować najwspanialszej mojej kochanej becie @marcelowa za pomoc w zagwozdkach przysłowiowych :) jesteś nie zastąpiona kochana xxx A.

Klub Inferno był typem klubu, do którego Louis często uczęszczałby za czasów, gdy jeszcze studiował. Był on stylowy i nowoczesny, udekorowany w uwodzicielskiej myśli zmieszanej w stylu capacity. Wyglądało na to, że na otwarciu zjawił się cały Londyn.  

Dzięki Nickowi Grimshawowi w swojej grupie, Harry, Louis i Niall zostali zaprowadzeni prosto do strefy VIP, gdzie zostali powitani alkoholem, jaki sobie zażyczyli i pełną butelką Moet & Chandon. Mogło by się zdawać, że Nick znał każdego na otwarciu klubu, przez ciągłe zatrzymywanie się na krótką rozmowę z każdą kolejną mijaną osobą. Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że czuł się żałośnie w jego otoczeniu. Jak on w ogóle mógł sądzić, że pomiędzy Nickiem i Harrym nic się nie wydarzyło, gdy Nick wyglądał jak król tego miasta?

Podczas tygodnia poprzedzającego otwarcie klubu, Louis subtelnie wypytywał o historie znajomości Harry’ego i Nicka podczas jednej z ich wieczornych rozmów przez telefon. Harry śmiał się na sugestie twierdzące, że coś mogło się między nim a Grimshawem wydarzyć podczas znajomości trwającej od czasu studiów. Ale pomimo to Louis wiedział, że Nick pragnął Harry’ego w dość oczywisty sposób. To było tak oczywiste dla Louisa, z każdym z tych bezmyślnych i prywatnych uśmiechów posyłanych przez Nicka, że był on tak bardzo zakochany w loczku, że Louis po prostu nie mógł tego ignorować.

Nadal, dla Harry’ego, próbował kontrolować swoją zazdrość. A było to naprawdę trudne. Kurwa, to było trudne. To, że był zdradzony, namieszało Louisowi w głowie, do tego stopnia, iż miał już paranoję, nad którą nie panował, z czego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ponieważ nie umawiał się z nikim na poważnie od rozwodu. I tam też był ten fakt, że Harry nigdy nie był w poważnym związku, co także prowadziło do niepewności Louisa, bo co jeśli Harry widywał się także z innymi ludźmi? Sama ta myśl sprawiała, że Louis był niespokojny. Nie chciał on już nigdy dzielić się tym, co należy tylko do niego!

Louis otrząsnął się. Harry nie należał do niego, nie miał prawa do niego, ale po miesiącu ciągłego kontaktowania się, Louis stał się… przywiązany do niego. A to przywiązanie stało się mocniejsze, gdy upił się darmowym alkoholem i ćwiartką butelki darmowego szampana.

\- Jesteś taki śliczny – wymruczał, wpółsiedząc Harry’emu na kolanach w sekcji VIP, naprzeciwko Nialla grzecznie pijącego swojego drinka i udającego, że ich nie widzi. – Poważnie, jak dałeś radę wyjść dziś rano z domu? Jeżeli byłbym tobą, stałbym naprzeciw lustra cały dzień, patrząc na siebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się na to do niego, białe zęby świecące w mroku klubu. Ale nadal, Louis mógł dojrzeć delikatny róż na jego policzkach, mieszankę radości i zawstydzenia. Zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu przypominały Louisowi jego własne. Stawał się coraz starszy, zdał sobie sprawę, szukał już kogoś na poważnie. W swoim pijackim stanie, Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że sądził, iż Harry jest właśnie tym, czego szukał.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie. – Harry powiedział, przybliżając się do niego bardziej, jego oczy były całkowicie skupione na twarzy Louisa. Sposób, w jaki wybełkotał te słowa, utwierdził Louisa w przekonaniu, że są w tym samym stanie upojenia. – Jeżeli byłbym tobą, nigdy nie przestałbym dotykać swoich pośladków.

Louis odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu, jego brwi były wysoko uniesione w znaku radości i zaskoczenia – Moich pośladków?

\- Ja, po prostu, chciałbym, dotykać ich przez cały czas. Ja mógłbym po prostu pieścić mój własny tyłek przez cały czas.

\- Nie mów „pieścić”. Nienawidzę tego słowa.

Harry przybliżył się do niego z psotnym uśmiechem i wyszeptał - Pieścić.

Oczy Louisa zaświeciły, gdy mruknął na Harry’ego – Przestań to mówić.

\- Nie nienawidzisz tego słowa, twoje oczy błyszczą za każdym razem, gdy je mówię. Pieścić.

Louis zakrył swoją dłonią usta Harry’ego, jakby chciał zakryć dziurę w zlewie. I w tym momencie, zirytowany głos Nialla, przekłuł ich cudowną bańkę.

\- Chłopaki, czy moglibyście przestać? -jęknął, sprawiając, że Louis i Harry odwrócili się w jego stronę. – Naprawdę staram się być cierpliwym, ale wy dwaj jesteście chorzy! Nie jesteście przypadkiem za starzy by się tak zachowywać?

\- Jak śmiesz! – Louis zajęczał – Mam tylko trzydzieści lat!

\- Też właśnie – Harry powiedział wskazując na Louisa – przestań najeżdżać na nasz popis.

\- Chciałbym, bo wy chłopaki potrzebujecie tego, by ktoś wylał na was wodę!

Te słowa sprawiły, że Louis i Harry wymienili się gorącymi spojrzeniami, zanim wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Jezu Chryste, nie wytrzymam już tego. Gdzie jest Nick? –spytał Niall, rozglądając się dookoła za wysokim brunetem.

Słowa te sprawiły, że Louis i Harry przestali się śmiać, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy Nick od nich odszedł.

\- Na pewno rozmawia z jednym, ze swoich miliona znajomych. – Harry zasugerował. – Nick zna każdego.

Może, Louis pomyślał, albo był po prostu zmęczony obserwowaniem jego i Harry’ego, przymilających się do siebie i postanowił gdzieś pójść. Tomlinson sądził, że właśnie o to chodziło.

\- Może powinniśmy go poszukać? – Niall zasugerował, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

\- Oczywiście. – Harry zgodził się lekko, także wstając. – I może jak go znajdziemy, będziemy mogli potańczyć. Grają świetną muzykę, od kiedy tu przybyliśmy.

Louis niechętnie przystał na te argumenty. Naprawdę chciał zostać w sekcji VIP i pomigdalić się z Harrym jeszcze trochę. Ale nadal był pijany i napalony, może ocieranie się o Stylesa na parkiecie, nie byłoby tatą złą alternatywą.

Kiedy w końcu znaleźli Nicka, był w strefie dla palaczy, rozmawiając z elegancką grupą ludzi, stojąc w centrum i pijąc, w przerwach na ich narcystyczne wybuchy śmiechu. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Louis rozumiał. Rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie lubili Nicka i dlaczego Harry go lubił, ponieważ był on zabawny i szybki, i wydawać by się mogło, że zna wszystkich odpowiednich ludzi. Jeżeli Louis nigdy by nie spotkał Harry’ego i nie był tak zaborczym idiotą, najpewniej też zaprzyjaźniłby się z Nickiem. To stwierdzenie sprawiło, że starszy mężczyzna irytował go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Harry! – Nick krzyknął, wyrzucając swoje ręce w górę, gdy zauważył loczka, wychodząc z wewnętrznego kółeczka, aby zarzucić jedno ramię na jego barki – Spędzacie dobrze czas? Przepraszam, że byłem cały wieczór MIA, byłem okropnym gospodarzem!

\- Wiem. To było właśnie to, o czym rozmawialiśmy cały wieczór. – Harry odpowiedział swoim suchym jak pieprz humorem.

\- Aw… czyżbyś za mną tęsknił, Hazza? – Nick spytał, szturchając policzek Harry’ego, sprawiając, że Louis wypuścił z siebie wymuszony, sztuczny śmiech.

\- Ha ha ha.

Nick zignorował tę zuchwałość, ale Harry szybko odwrócił swoją twarz w kierunku Louisa, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami robiąc lekki ruch kciukami do góry. Louis przytaknął na to, odrzucając na bok ten incydent. Był w porządku. Naprawdę.

Pomimo to, gdy ruszyli w stronę parkietu, cierpliwość Louisa była pchnięta na skraj w momencie, gdy Nick złapał za biodra Harry’ego i pociągnął go w stronę loży. Niall i Louis szli za nimi, Irlandczyk rzucał niebieskookiemu przepraszające spojrzenia, gdy ten próbował utrzymać spokojną postawę. Harry rzucił krótkie zdezorientowane spojrzenie w kierunku Louisa, co ani trochę nie uspokoiło jego nerwów.

\- Oni naprawdę są tylko przyjaciółmi. – Niall krzyknął przez otaczającą ich muzykę, jakby czytał w myślach niebieskookiego.

Louis uśmiechnął się na to tęgo w stronę Irlandczyka. – Wiem, Harry już mi to powiedział.

\- Chodzi o to, że ja wiem jak to wygląda, ale – wzrok Nialla z oczu Louisa opadł na podłogę, jakby chciał dobrać odpowiednie słowa. – Harry nie myśli w ten sposób o Nicku. Nigdy tego nie zrobił. Czasami jest po prostu… zbyt miły, może? Niektórzy ludzie odczytują to w zły sposób.

Zbyt miły. Harry był po prostu zbyt miły. Boże, czy to po prostu nie sumowało wszystkiego idealnie.

\- Louis. – ręka Nialla opadała na jego ramię, przywracając go teraźniejszości i powstrzymując go do ulecenia zbyt daleko ze swoimi myślami. – Harry naprawdę cię lubi.

Louis spojrzał w oczy Nialla, urzeczony tak jak bardzo jego wzrok był serdeczny. Na chwilę, Louis opuścił swoją maskę tego, że nic go nie obchodzi.

\- Niall… Ja też go naprawdę lubię.

\- Więc, proszę, nie odpuszczaj go sobie. – Niall powiedział, zerkając na Harry’ego, gdy to mówił, jakby bał się, że zostanie nakryty. – Słuchaj wiem, że wyszedłeś za mąż i nie wiem, co się wydarzyło z tym, ale wiem jedno, Harry naprawdę stara się na ciebie nie naciskać za bardzo. To nie jest moja sprawa, ale sądzę, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Harry naprawdę cię lubi i naprawdę nic się nie dzieje między nim a Nickiem.

Gdy tak stali na środku parkietu, Louis nie mógł poradzić na to, ze pomyślał, iż może Niall w jakiś sposób domyślił się, co wydarzyło się w jego małżeństwie. Na podstawie tego, w jaki sposób Louis warczał z zazdrości, niczym buzujący gejzer.

\- Wierzę Ci.

Niall przytaknął wdzięcznie, a potem uderzył Louisa w plecy dwa razy, zanim zabrał swoją rękę. Wyglądało na to, że problem został załagodzony. Niestety, Louis nadal był paranoiczny (i co za tym idzie, nadal był zazdrosnym idiotą), więc kiedy Nick zabrał Harry’ego, by przedstawić go paru swoim Radio DJ znajomym, Louis odszedł tłumacząc się potrzebą zapalenia papierosa.

\- Mogę iść z tobą, jeśli chcesz? – Niall zaoferował, z ramionami owiniętymi wokół drobnej rudowłosej dziewczyny.

\- Wyglądasz na trochę zajętego. – powiedział zaczepnie Louis.

Niall nie odpowiedział na to, mając zbyt zajęte usta inną rzeczą.

Kiedy Louis wrócił do strefy dla palących, zimne powietrze uderzyło w jego twarz, ochładzając jego rozgrzane ciało. Zdążył wytrzeźwieć od momentu, gdy Nick dołączył do nich, a jego głowa zaczynała pulsować. Oparł się o ceglaną ścianę i wyjął z paczki jednego Marlboro, zapalając go i biorąc głęboki wdech narkotyku, aby uspokoić swoje nerwy. Zamknął swoje oczy, pozwalając dymowi go wypełnić, by po chwili powoli go z siebie wypuścić. Ulga. Stał tak przez kilka chwil, pozwalając dźwiękom śmiechu i rozmów otoczyć go i pozwolić się sobie zrelaksować.

\- Louis? – oczy Louisa otworzyły się szeroko, na dźwięk tego głosu. Mógłby go rozpoznać wszędzie. – Czy to ty?

Louis obrócił swoją głowę powoli, serce łomotało mu szybko w piersi, gdy szukał twarzy, którą znał i która należała do tego głosu.

Darren wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak Louis go zapamiętał. Blond włosy nażelowane do tyłu i ułożone w quiff i dzikie, niebieskie oczy, spoglądające na niego z opalonej twarzy. Louis czuł się zamroczony, jakby był to koszmar, z którego zaraz miał się wybudzić. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, patrzył się tylko pusto, mrugając powoli na mężczyznę, stojącego naprzeciwko niego. Dosłownie wszyscy byli na otwarciu tego klubu.

\- Ja nie mogę, ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ty. – Darren wymruczał, podchodząc bliżej. Louis chciał mu powiedzieć, żeby się odpierdolił, ale całe jego ciało było zdrętwiałe w szoku. – Nie widziałem cię od…

Darren zdrętwiał, przypominając sobie ostatni czas, gdy go widział, obaj byli w towarzystwie dwóch prawników, a oczy Louisa były całe czerwone od ciągłego płaczu. Ale teraz już takie nie były. Były stalowe i niebieskie, zimne jak lód i nie złamałyby się od spojrzenia Darrena.

\- Jak się trzymasz? –zapytał Darren, łamiąc krępującą ciszę.

Uderzenie czerwonej ze wściekłości siły uderzało Louisa od środka. Jak się trzyma? Jak on się trzyma? Louis mógłby eksplodować. Wspomnienia długich, samotnych wieczorów spędzonych w jego apartamencie uderzyły w niego, pokrywając każdy kąt jego umysłu niczym gargulce, każdy kąt katedr. Zajęło mu to ponad rok, aby pozbierać się z załamania przez jego małżeństwo i teraz, kiedy Louis nareszcie ruszył z miejsca, znajdując kogoś nowego, pojawił się Darren. Duch jego przeszłości, nadal na niego polujący.

\- Czy ty kurwa jesteś poważny, z tym pytaniem? – głos Louisa był pełen jadu emocji, gdy w końcu się odezwał. – Zaczepiasz mnie w klubie i pytasz jak się trzymam, jakbyś nie był ostatnią osobą, do której kiedykolwiek bym się odezwał? Pieprz się.

\- Wiem o tym Louis, okej? Po prostu proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. – Darren zrobił kolejny krok do przodu, atakując przestrzeń osobistą niebieskookiego, układając rękę na jego bicepsie. Louis odtrącił jego rękę. – Lou, proszę. Nie możemy po prostu pogadać?

\- Sądzę, że powiedzieliśmy sobie wszystko, co było potrzebne przez adwokatów –warknął Louis. – Właściwie podobało mi się słuchanie twojego listu z przeprosinami przez Simona, to była pieprzona wisienka na szczycie bardzo dobrego roku.

Darren otarł swoją dłonią czoło, a potem przesunął nią przez swoje włosy, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie otrzyma tego, czego oczekiwał z tej interakcji. Przez kilka nerwowych sekund, Louis wpatrywał się w ziemię.

\- Nadal jesteś z Nigelem? – Louis nienawidzi samego siebie, za spytanie o to.

\- Kurwa, Louis, nie. – Darren powiedział przewracając swoimi oczami. – Nigdy nie chciałem być z Nigelem i dobrze to wiesz!

-Więc to było takie szybkie biurowe obciąganie? Kurwa, jestem szczęśliwy, że nasze małżeństwo było aż tak bezwartościowe dla ciebie. Nawet nie kochałeś tego gnojka z którym mnie zdradziłeś!

Louis wiedział, że to się wydarzy. Wiedział, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek wpadnie, na Darrena, przekształci się to w pełną wojnę jadu. Który może zniszczyć drugiego gorszym zagraniem.

\- Louis, tutaj jesteś!

Głos Harry’ego przełamał się przez chaos myśli szatyna, przesuwając jego skupienie w kierunku dźwięku. Jak Styles torował sobie drogę przez otaczających ich ludzi do niebieskookiego, jego brwi były zmarszczone, od razu wyczuwając, że coś jest nie tak w interakcji, w której przeszkodził.

Louis był cicho, gdy Harry przyległ do jego boku całując go w policzek, ustami ciepłymi w przeciwieństwie do zimnego wieczornego powietrza. Oczy Darrena zmarszczyły, się na ten gest, ale nadal pozostały na posturze Louisa.

\- To był błąd okej? Na Boga, najgorszy błąd mojego życia. – Darren wyszeptał, kompletnie ignorując Harry’ego. – Wiesz to. Wiem, że wiesz.

\- Co się dzieje? – Harry spytał, głosem ochrypłym, od krzyczenia w głośnym klubie. – Louis?

Louis oderwał swoje oczy od Darrena i uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Harry’ego, czując się dużo lżej dzięki temu, że jest on obok niego. – Nic kochanie, po prostu paliłem, - Louis zdeptał niedopałek swojego papierosa. – myślałem nad rzuceniem tego. Zły nawyk. Toksyczny. Niedziałający ani trochę dobrze na mnie. Chodź, wracajmy do środka.

Wzrok Harry’ego przemykał między Darrenem i Louisem, niebieskooki mógł praktycznie zobaczyć jak trybiki działają w jego głowie, by dopasować do siebie puzzle. Louis złapał za jego dłoń i miał już go z powrotem wprowadzić do klubu, ale nie mógł się nie zatrzymać jeszcze raz przy Darrenie.

\- Wiem, że żałujesz – Louis wymruczał gniewnie, wolno na tyle, by tylko Darren to usłyszał. – Ale sam pościeliłeś sobie to łóżko, więc teraz w nim śpij, psie.

Zanim blondyn miał szansę by odpowiedzieć, Louis złapał dłoń Harry’ego i wrócił z nim do klubu. Kiedy do niego weszli, niebieskooki natychmiastowo ją puścił i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, z umysłem przepełnionym tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Głos Harry’ego niósł się zanim przez całą drogę do recepcji, gdzie odebrał swój płaszcz z szatni i założył go na siebie trzęsącymi się dłońmi, gdy go zapinał. Kiedy Harry w końcu go złapał, jego twarz była czerwona, a oczy skupione na dreszczach przechodzących przez ciało Louisa.

\- Louis, proszę uspokój się. Powiedz mi, co się właśnie stało?

\- Ja po prostu chcę iść do domu. – Louis powiedział nie przerywając zapinania.

\- Dobrze, zabiorę cię do domu, możemy wyjść teraz. Napiszę tylko do Nicka, by powiedzieć mu, że odprowadzam cię do domu.

\- Nie, proszę nie rób tego! Wracaj do środka i baw się dobrze, ja po prostu, ja po prostu muszę się uspokoić. – Louis nie mógł oddychać, był na granicy ataku paniki – Chryste, dlaczego nie mogę się uspokoić?

Harry odtrącił dłonie Louisa i zapiął go sam, palcami delikatnymi i ostrożnymi, jakby niebieskooki był spłoszonym zwierzęciem potrzebującym przytulania.

\- Nie zamierzam wracać do środka. – Harry wyszeptał, z ustami przy uchu Louisa. – Odprowadzę cię do domu czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

Harry utwierdził swoje stanowisko, całując Louisa delikatnie w skroń. Tomlinson zamknął oczy i wziął wdech, dając odejść panice na kilka błogich chwil. Kiedy wyszli z klubu i szli pustymi ulicami, Harry wyjął swój telefon i zadzwonił do Nicka by powiedzieć mu, że idą do domu. Louis słuchał spokojnie, gdy loczek tłumaczył przyjacielowi, że wszystko jest w porządku, raz na kilka chwil spoglądając na niebieskookiego. Louis poczuł napływ wstydu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zrujnował mu wieczór.

Kiedy Styles się rozłączył, maszerowali w ciszy, mijając kilka kolejnych bloków, słuchając wyciszonych dźwięków miasta nocą. Gdzieś daleko, słychać było jadący ambulans.

\- To był twój były mąż, prawda?

Louis wypuścił z siebie ledwo słyszalny dźwięk, na zadane pytanie, które złamało ciszę. Kiedy spojrzał, w górę na Harry’ego, jego mimika wyrażała czyste przerażenie.

\- Ta… - powiedział cicho. – To był on.

Harry przytaknął, usta ściśnięte ze sobą, ssąc swój policzek od wewnątrz, idąc prosto przed siebie. Teraz była kolej Louisa by przerwać panującą miedzy nimi ciszę. Nie odezwali się do siebie, aż do momentu gdy stali naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych Tomlinsona.

\- Chcesz wejść do środka? – Louis spytał.

\- Tylko, jeżeli, ty będziesz czuł się z tym dobrze.

Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pochylił się w stronę loczka i złączył ze sobą należące do nich usta. Nie zdążył nawet zniszczyć całkowicie dzielącej ich przestrzeni, gdy Harry spotkał się z nim w połowie drogi.

\- Czuję się z tym dobrze.

Apartament Louisa był mały, dwie sypialnie na czternastym piętrze budynku, które należało mu się po rozwodzie. Ściany były białe, ponieważ niebieskooki zdjął wszystkie oprawione zdjęcia jego i Darrena, kiedy ich rozstanie zostało sfinalizowane. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak pusto tam jest, aż do momentu jak wyobraził sobie jak to mogło wyglądać w oczach Harry’ego. To było piękne mieszkanie, było ono na otwartym planie i ze szklanymi ścianami, ale było ono całkowicie puste.

\- Masz ochotę na herbatę? –spytał Louis, idąc w kierunku kuchni i włączając czajnik.

\- Oczywiście.

Louis obserwował zza baru śniadaniowego, jak Harry przechadzał się przez salon, zatrzymując wzrok na każdej pustej półce i skromnych dekorach. Louis wzdrygnął się na myśl o tym, jak bardzo żałośnie to wyglądało.

Louis zrobił herbatę i zaniósł ją do Harry’emu, który siedział na pluszowej, beżowej kanapie w salonie. Niebieskooki postawił filiżanki na szklanym stoliku do kawy, zanim sam usiadł obok loczka, wciskając swoje stopy pod jego nogi.

\- Zdradził mnie. – Louis powiedział prosto, bo co innego mógł powiedzieć zamiast prawdy? – Nakryłem go na tym. Był z jednym ze swoich współpracowników i ja przyszedłem podrzucić mu jakieś dokumenty, które zostawił w domu.

\- Kurde… Lou – głos Harry’ego brzmiał na zraniony, gdy wyciągał dłoń po tą należącą do Louisa – to jest okropne.

Louis przytaknął, ponieważ to była prawda. To było okropne.

\- To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widziałem go od rozwodu.

\- Co ci powiedział?

Louis puścił dłoń Harry’ego by sięgnąć po filiżankę herbaty, potrzebując czegoś, co mogłoby go zająć, czując się kompletnie zagubionym pod ciężarem tej rozmowy. To był właściwie pierwszy raz, kiedy z kimś usiadł i rozmawiał o tym. Spędził tak dużo czasu, zakrywając swoje uczucia pracą.

\- Powiedział mi, że to był ogromny błąd. Najgorszy błąd jego życia, właściwie. – Louis przewrócił oczami – Nic, czego bym wcześniej nie słyszał.

Oczy Harry’ego opadły na podłogę. – Sądzisz, że chce cię z powrotem?

\- To nic nie zmienia, jeżeli by tego chciał. – Louis powiedział.

\- Jesteś tego pewien?

Coś w sposobie, w jaki Harry o to zapytał, oczy spuszczone i poszukujące sprawił, że Louis się zatrzymał.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle mnie o to pytasz? – Louis potrząsnął swoją głową. – Właśnie ci powiedziałem, że nakryłem go na zdradzie z jego współpracownikiem i sądzisz, że przyjąłbym go z powrotem?

\- To nie jest coś, co nie zdarza się w codziennym życiu. –wymruczał Harry, wzruszając ramionami, - Po prostu pomyślałem, że spytam.

Harry odwrócił swój wzrok, gryząc wargę, a niepewność pojawiła się na jego obliczu. Wyglądał, jakby wstydził się czegoś przed Louisem, ale niebieskooki nie miał pojęcia, co to było. Ale sam fakt, że Harry podważał swoją serdeczność, ranił go.

\- Harry, o co chodzi? – Louis spytał, zdezorientowany. – Mam wrażenie, jakbyś coś ukrywał.

Harry westchnął.

\- Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć, ale boję się, że gdy to zrobię, zdenerwujesz się.

Serce Louisa zabiło szybciej w jego klatce. – Jeżeli obiecuję, że mnie tym nie zdenerwujesz, to mi powiesz?

\- Może.

\- Harry obiecuję, że nie będę zdenerwowany.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, walcząc cicho sam ze sobą na temat tego czy naprawdę chce powiedzieć ten sekret czy też nie. Gdy po chwili, nareszcie Louis słyszy delikatny głos.

\- Po prostu ja czasami czuję się, jakbym znał cię dużo dłużej niż miesiąc, wiesz? Jestem tak bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy jesteś obok mnie. Rozmawianie z tobą jest tak lekkie, tak jak z Niallem czy Nickiem, z ludźmi, których znam od lat. – Harry zagryzał swoją wargę, jakby chciał utrzymać słowa w środku, ale jakiś magicznym sposobem, wydostają się one na zewnątrz i jest on całkowicie bezsilny naprzeciw nim. Po chwili zielonooki, nagle odwraca wzrok. – Ale czasami jestem po prostu przestraszony tym, że porywam się na coś zbyt wielkiego z tobą. Czuję się jak, sam nie wiem, jakbym pragnął tego za bardzo albo coś w tym stylu? Jak może, może oczekuje zbyt wiele od ciebie.

Louis potrząsnął swoją głową, na słowa Harry’ego, ponieważ nie miał on racji. Naprawdę nie miał racji.

\- Co masz na myśli „oczekując zbyt dużo”?

\- Mam na myśli to, że byłeś żonaty, wiesz? Po prostu nie skończyłeś jeszcze tego rozdziału w swoim życiu. – Harry potrząsnął swoją głową, wypychając słowa ze swoich ust, jakby wymawianie ich psychicznie go bolało. – Po prostu czasem sądzę, że jeszcze tego nie skończyłeś.

Louis potrząsnął swoją głową, zanim Harry jeszcze skończył mówić. – Nie masz racji. Nie masz racji. Harry, minęły już lata, od kiedy moje małżeństwo się skończyło. Skończyłem to. Skończyłem z nim.

I to była prawda, Louis skończył z Darremem. Coś, z czym nie skończył było to sensem zdrady, który podążał za nim od tamtej pory. Coś, z czym nie mógł sobie poradzić było uczucie bycia niewystarczającym dla swojego męża, by został on z nim, więc czemu Harry chciałby z nim zostać? Dlaczego ktokolwiek by chciał? Ze sposobem, w jaki Harry to mówił, sprawiał, że ma rację w tym stwierdzeniu.

\- Louis, byłeś zdenerwowany tak bardzo, tylko, dlatego, że go zobaczyłeś w klubie. Może i z nim skończyłeś, ale macie między sobą w oczywisty sposób niedokończone sprawy. Sam to powiedziałeś, nie widziałeś go od rozwodu.

Louis był zły, twarz czerwona, a oddech krótki. Każda jego cząstka chciała pokazać Harry’emu, że się myli, nawet, jeżeli to, co mówił miało tak naprawdę sens, że dla Louisa było to ciężkie do zignorowania. Więc zrobił to, co zawsze robi w takich sytuacjach. Odegrał się.

\- I to ty jesteś tym, który mówi o niedokończonych sprawach? – Louis wymamrotał, zabierając swoją dłoń z uda Harry’ego.

\- Co? – Harry uniósł zaskoczony brwi. – Przepraszam? Co to miało znaczyć?

\- Ty i Nick Grimshit, to jest właśnie to, co mam na myśli. – Louis wstał na swoje nogi, zbyt zdenerwowany by nadal móc siedzieć. – Może gdybyś nie był nim tak zajęty cały wieczór, ja bym nigdy nie wyszedł zapalić do strefy dla palących!

\- Nick jest moim przyjacielem. – Harry powiedział – Nie mów o nim w taki sposób. I nie obwiniaj mnie o to, ze wpadłeś na swojego byłego i nie byłeś w stanie sobie z tym poradzić!

\- Twój przyjaciel? Na serio oczekujesz, że w to uwierzę? On jest w tobie tak bardzo zakochany Harry, nawet Niall to widzi. Tylko skończony idiota by tego nie zauważył, że on szaleje na twoim punkcie.

\- Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem idiotą?

\- Nie, nie robię tego, ponieważ to by sugerowało, że tego nie widzisz. A ja myślę, że ty bardzo dobrze zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Więc, nawet jeżeli? To nic nie zmienia. Nigdy nie myślałem o Nicku w innym znaczeniu niż o przyjacielu. – Harry wybił się do góry, patrząc na Louisa dzikimi, zielonymi oczami. – A tak a propo, jak mógłbym czuć coś do Nicka, skoro już oszalałem na punkcie kogoś innego?

Louis jęknął i zakrył dłońmi swoje oczy. To było zbyt dużo. Zbyt kurwa dużo. Harry stał tam, próbując go uspokoić i wyciągając swoje dłonie by odsunąć te należące do niebieskookiego z jego oczu.

Głos Louisa, był taki żałosny, brzmiąc w jego własnych uszach, gdy szeptał. – Proszę nie kończ tego. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się zachowuję.

Ale wie, dlaczego. Louis wie, dlaczego był paranoiczny i zazdrosny, nawet, jeżeli nigdy taki nie był. Spędził lata budując dookoła swojego serca mury, próbując je chronić, co sprawiło, że było to praktycznie niemożliwe by oddać je komukolwiek po raz kolejny. Nawet, jeśli wiedział, że Harry by o nie zadbał, po prostu nie mógł się do tego zmusić, ponieważ co jeśli?

\- Ja po prostu myślę, że musisz sobie wszystko poukładać, zanim zaczniemy budować coś razem.

\- Harry…

Było już za późno, ponieważ Harry już się odwracał i zabierał swoją kurtkę z kanapy, zakładając ją na swoją czysto czarną koszulę i obcisłe spodnie. Nawet mając dwadzieścia osiem lat, Harry wyglądał jakby dopiero, co skończył szkołę. Louis czuł się staro i wyglądał na zmęczonego, stojąc naprzeciw niego. Zużyte dobro.

Louis nie odezwał się, gdy Harry do niego podszedł, głaszcząc go po brodzie i obdarzając długim, głębokim pocałunkiem. Zatrzymując czas w najdłuższy, najsłodszy moment i brwi Louisa poruszyły się w bólu, który uderzył prosto w jego serce, kiedy Harry skończył go całować, Louis czuł jak słowa same wychodzą z jego ust.

\- Wiesz, jak bardzo martwiący jest dla mnie fakt, że… - Louis mówi łamiącym się głosem. – gdy jestem z tobą, życzę sobie, marzę o tym bym nigdy przed spotkaniem ciebie nie wyszedł za mąż.

Ciało Harry’ego momentalnie spięło się na te słowa. I w momencie, gdy Louis zaczął myśleć, ze powiedział coś źle albo za dużo, Harry po raz kolejny złączył ich usta ze sobą. Tym razem pocałunek był twardy i intensywny, język torujący sobie drogę do jego ust, tańczący wraz z tym należącym do niego, był wygłodniały. Louis owinął swoje dłonie dokoła szyi Harry’ego, wplątując palce w plątaninę loków. Kiedy Harry, ewentualnie przestał oddawać pocałunek, przytrzymał on swoje czoło przyciśnięte do tego należącego do niebieskookiego, desperacko nie chcąc się odsunąć.

\- Proszę, nie odchodź. –powiedział Louis, bojąc się, że jeżeli Harry wyjdzie, to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy się widzą.

\- Musisz dojść do tego, czego chcesz naprawdę.

Louis otworzył swoje usta, po czym je ponownie zamknął, nie mogąc z siebie wydusić ani słowa. Zastanawiał się, czy to był właśnie sposób Harry’ego, by zostawić go w delikatny sposób. Zabrał swoje dłonie z szyi Harry’ego, i nie odezwał się, gdy szedł on w kierunku drzwi.

\- Więc, do widzenia. –wyszeptał Louis, w bardziej chropowaty sposób aniżeli, by tego chciał. – Zobaczymy się niedługo, prawda?

\- Do widzenia, Louis.

I właśnie wtedy Harry odszedł.


	6. To Be Loved and To Be In Love cz. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opis: First Date AU. Louis Tomlinson jest trzydziesto letnim rozwodnikiem, którego przyjaciele zgłosili do programu “Pierwsza Randka” na Channel 4. Harry Styles jest dwudziestoośmio letnim prawnikiem, który nigdy nie był w poważnym związku. Są oni filmowani podczas ich pierwszej randki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> od tłumaczki: po kolejnej dłuższej przerwie oto i jestem z przed ostatnią częścią :) oczywiście jak zwykle chcę podziękować mojej kochanej becie xxxx 
> 
> enjoy :) A.

~*~

Kilka kolejnych tygodni minęło, bez znaku życia od Harry’ego.

Louis, jak zawsze rzucił się w wir pracy i próbował dzięki temu o nim zapomnieć. Ale nadal, wszystko przypominało mu o delikatnych loczkach i zielonych oczach. Codzienne wieczorne rozmowy z Harrym stały się dla niego wręcz naturalne, więc kiedy cokolwiek wydarzyło się w ciągu dnia na przykład, jakiś denerwujący klient lub niesamowity wypadek, jego pierwszą myślą było to, by powiedzieć o tym loczkowi. I w momencie, gdy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że nie może tego zrobić, wszystko zaczynało go boleć.

Prawda jest taka, że Louis był zły. Zły na to, że Harry nie dał im szansy, że się poddał i zrobił to tak łatwo, a wszystko przez to, iż Louis się zdenerwował, gdy wpadł na swojego byłego męża. W chwilach słabości, Louis wściekał się sam na siebie, myśląc o bezsensownych powodach tego, że Harry nigdy nie był w poważnym związku i jednym z najmocniejszych było to, że tak szybko odpuszczał coś, co mogło być takie wspaniałe. Ale pomimo to, że myśli te przewijały mu się przez głowę, będąc niczym ostrym nożem raniąc go, Louis wiedział, że żadna z nich nie była prawdą. Harry miał rację by dać Louisowi trochę oddechu, bo tylko, kiedy był sam, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak głębokie były rany z przeszłości. Rany, które myślał, że już od dawna są zagojone, teraz znowu się otworzyły, krwawiąc na wszystkie strony i zakrywając jego życie swoimi pozostałościami.

\- Zamierzasz to jeść?

Liam przysunął się do niego i wziął jedną frytkę z opakowania chińskiego dania Louisa, zanurzając ją w miseczce z sosem z curry (także należącym do Louisa) i wsadził ją sobie do ust. Tomlinson zamrugał na to oniemiały, ukazując niezadowolenie na swojej twarzy, ale Liam tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego się z tobą spotkałem? –spytał Louis przykładając palec do policzka, głęboko się zastanawiając. – Mam problem z przypomnieniem sobie tego.

\- Naprawdę chcesz otworzyć puszkę Pandory? – Liam uniósł brew na niebieskookiego.

Louis w geście żartu, zamknął swoje usta na kłódkę.

\- Raczej nie chcę.

Louis, Zayn i Liam, jak co każdy piątek, urządzili sobie maraton filmowy, z dużą ilością alkoholu i śmieciowego żarcia. Szklany stół do kawy Tomlinsona był pokryty pustymi butelkami i foliowymi opakowaniami do połowy ze zjedzoną chińszczyzną. Oczywiście, Liam powoli wyjadał to, co zostało.

Planowali, aby obejrzeć „American Psycho”, ale płyta Zayna z tym otóż filmem była zniszczona, więc jakimś sposobem skończyli oglądając w zamian, „Kiedy Harry spotkał Sally”. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że myślał o swoim Harrym (albo już nie swoim Harrym, jak to by mogłoby być) i ciągle sprawdzał swój telefon, podczas trwania filmu, upewniając się, że aby na pewno nie przegapił żadnego jego dźwięku z przychodząca wiadomością.

\- Nie tak wygląda orgazm u kobiety – Liam stwierdził, potrząsając głową maniakalnie – ten film daje zbyt duże oczekiwania dla mężczyzn.

\- Tak, Liam, mężczyźni są prawdziwymi ofiarami wpływu mediów w sprawie wysokich oczekiwań. –odpowiedział Zayn z kamienną twarzą. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać, od zaśmiania się w tył swojej ręki, otrzymując ciemne spojrzenie od Liama.

\- Wiesz, co mam na myśli. –wymamrotał Liam, biorąc łyk Corony.

\- Wiesz, jaki jest prawdziwy problem tego filmu? Sugestia tego, że mężczyzna i kobieta nie mogą być przyjaciółmi. - Louis powiedział wskazując na telewizor – Mam na myśli, ja mam dużo przyjaciół, które są kobietami.

\- Nie chodzi o to, - Zayn powiedział – Mam na myśli, ty jesteś gejem, więc i tak nie będziesz miał w stosunku do nich tych uczuć.

\- Właśnie, i skąd możesz wiedzieć, że one traktują cię tylko jak przyjaciela? Mogą sekretnie się w tobie kochać. – Liam powiedział.

\- Wiesz, co, gdy teraz o tym wspomniałeś, od zawsze sądziłem, że twoja dziewczyna sekretnie na mnie leci, Liam, - Louis powiedział, poruszając brwiami – ciekawość zapewne.

\- W marzeniach, Tomlinson. –burknął Liam.

\- To mogłaby być Harriet Pinkman po raz kolejny. –zaśmiał się Zayn.

Głowa Liama wystrzeliła do góry na dźwięk znajomego imienia, a jego policzki zaczęły się rumienić.

\- Nie będziemy rozmawiać na ten temat!

\- Och mój Boże, Harriet Pinkman! –krzyknął Louis, wyrzucając swoją głowę w tył. – Hah to nie byłby pierwszy raz Liam, kiedy twoja dziewczyna miała smaka na Tommo.

Harriet Pinkman, była blond samotniczką, która uczęszczała na ten sam kurs, co Liam na uniwersytecie. Połączyła ich wspólna dojrzała miłość do wspinaczki i głupich seriali, co doprowadziło ją do bycia pierwszą dziewczyną Payna podczas studiów. Louis zwykł schodzić do nich na dół, podczas gdy oglądali powtórki ‘Real Housewifes’, komentując każdy dramat ze swoim talentem do bycia dramatycznym, sprawiając, że Harriet śmiała się tak mocno, że aż piwo wypływało jej nosem. Potem podczas jednego z wieczorów, gdy w domu Louisa i Liama trwała impreza, Harriet zabrała na słowo Louisa i powiedziała mu, że jest w nim zauroczona od miesięcy, i nie sądzi, iż nie da rady być nadal w związku z Liamem. Oczywiście, Louis powiedział, na czym polega problem, a Payne był lekko zdezorientowany całą tą rzeczą, ale to była jedna z tych historii, która nadal ich rozśmiesza. Dobra, Louis się z niej śmiał, ale to nie jest ważne.

\- Sophia nigdy by mi tego nie zrobiła. –burknął po raz kolejny Liam.

\- Zrelaksuj się Payno, ja się tylko z tobą droczę. –powiedział Louis, poklepując Liama po plecach.

\- Więc ci się udało, bo teraz jestem urażony. Gratuluję, masz to, co chciałeś.

W tym momencie, po pokoju rozniósł się dźwięk wibracji. Louis podskoczył, szybko sięgając po swój telefon, sprawdzając czy nie przyszła do niego żadna wiadomość. Nic. Kiedy spojrzał się w górę, Zayn posyłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, gdy Liam siedział odpisując na wiadomość, którą właśnie otrzymał. Ciało Louisa spięło się, jakby był właśnie przyłapany na robieniu czegoś, czego nie powinien.

\- Dlaczego po prostu do niego nie napiszesz? –spytał Zayn, głosem wolnym i delikatnym.

\- I co niby miałbym mu napisać? – Louis wymamrotał gorzko. – Zayn, on jest tym, który to skończył. To on dał mi kosza. Sam wiesz, co sam mi powiedziałeś żebym ja mu tego nie robił. On zrobił to właśnie mnie.

\- Z tego, co zrozumiałem, z tego, co on ci powiedział, dał ci tylko trochę przestrzeni, więcej niż miałeś, - powiedział Zayn. – i brzmiało to bardzo odpowiedzialnie, jeżeli mam być szczery.

\- Och proszę… - Louis przewrócił oczami.

\- Co?

\- To było dość oczywiste danie mi kosza, - Louis wyrzucił rękę w górę i pozwolił jej opaść, - on po prostu próbował zrobić to delikatnie, rzucając teksty o ‘przestrzeni’ i ‘byciu zamkniętym’. Myślisz, że ja ich nie znam? Z, ja mówiłem innym ludziom to samo!

\- Jesteś kompletnym idiotą, Louis! –powiedział Zayn.

\- O czym rozmawiamy? – głowa Liama uniosła się znad telefonu, przyłączając się do rozmowy.

\- O życiu miłosnym Louisa. –odparł Malik.

\- Och, więc Harry?

\- Tak.

\- Po prostu mi wszystko wyjaśnijcie, okej? –jęknął Louis.

\- Tak, więc mógłbyś mi jeszcze raz powiedzieć, – Liam usiadł na swoim miejscu, odwracając się w stronę Tomlinsona. – co tak właściwie powiedział ci Harry. Nie w wersji Louisa Tomlinsona tego, co powiedział, ale dosłownie to, co powiedział.

\- Powiedział, że jeszcze nie skończyłem z moim byłym mężem i, że muszę sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie, cytując – Louis wyrzucił z siebie. – nie mógł powiedzieć tego bardziej dosłownie.

Liam i Zayn gapili się na Louisa, żaden z nich nie będąc w stanie nic powiedzieć.

\- Co? – Louis wymamrotał, zaczynając być podejrzliwym, co do ciszy, która panowała pomiędzy nim a jego przyjaciółmi.

\- Więc… - zaczął Zayn.

\- Więc, co?

\- On chyba ma rację, Louis. –skończył Liam, gdy było już oczywiste, że Zayn nie zamierza tego zrobić.

\- Co!?

\- Może powinieneś sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie. Mam na myśli, minęło już dużo czasu, Louis. Wiem, że to, co się wydarzyło bardzo cię skrzywdziło, ale to, co łączy cię z Harrym, jest naprawdę dobrą rzeczą.

Zayn przytaknął, cicho zgadzając się ze słowami wypowiedzianymi przez Liama. Louis naprawdę miał ochotę uderzyć w ścianę.

\- Wiem, że to, co łączyło mnie z Harrym, było dobrą rzeczą. –powiedział Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Naprawdę chciałem to kontynuować przez dłuższy czas, zanim mnie odrzucił!

\- Louis, jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, okej? –powiedział Zayn. – Jesteśmy tu dla ciebie. Chcemy byś był szczęśliwy. Ale Jezu Chryste, jeżeli powiesz jeszcze raz, że on cię odrzucił, to zamierzam cię uderzyć.

\- Szczerze, naprawdę podobałeś się Harry’emu. On nigdy by cię nie odrzucił. Jak możesz tego nie widzieć? –spytał Liam.

\- Nigdy go nawet nie spotkałeś. –wymamrotał Louis, niczym obrażone dziecko, które nie chciało przyznać komuś racji.

\- Nie musiałem go spotkać. Louis, on do ciebie pisał ze sto razy dziennie! A wiem to stąd, że liczyłem dźwięki przychodzącej wiadomości, wydawane przez twój telefon!

\- Liczyłeś dźwięki wydawane przez mój telefon?

\- No wiesz, to było trochę trudne, by z tobą rozmawiać, gdy w połowie zdania przerywałeś, by przeczytać nową wiadomość! –westchnął Liam. – Musiałem znaleźć coś, co by mnie zajęło.

Louis mruknął na to i powoli opuścił głowę w dół na swoje dłonie. Naprawdę nie mógł słuchać o tym, jak idealny był Harry, kiedy nie rozmawiał z nim od tygodnia. Po chwili poczuł delikatną dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- Nie mówimy tego by zrobić ci przykrość, Lou, to po prostu… Nie widziałem cię tak szczęśliwym od lat.

Było tak, ponieważ Louis nie był tak szczęśliwy od dawna.

\- Więc dlaczego to musiało się skończyć? – Louis wymamrotał w swoje nadgarstki.

Cisza.

\- Lou, czy tak właściwie powiedziałeś mu, o tym jak bardzo go lubiłeś? –spytał cicho Liam.

Tomlinson uniósł szybko głowę do góry, będąc czyście zirytowanym tym, co powiedział jego przyjaciel. – Oczywiście, że tak!

\- Kiedy?

Słowa zaczęły wychodzić z ust Louisa niczym, jak z przegotowanego garnka. – Ja… co… ja… to było oczywiste!

Oczy Liama otworzyły się szerzej na to.

\- Oczywiste?

\- Tak! Między słowami! Rozmawiałem z nim codziennie i się całowaliśmy! To było oczywiste, że go lubiłem!

\- To było oczywiste, że był dla ciebie atrakcyjny, – Zayn powiedział zrezygnowany – swoje przygody na jedną noc też całowałeś, to nie zawsze znaczy to, co myślisz, że znaczy.

\- Powiedziałem mu, okej? On wiedział i wyszedł przez drzwi, - Louis powiedział potrząsając swoją głową. – opowiedziałem mu całą moją historię, okej? Ufam ludziom, a oni po prostu…

Zayn i Liam gapili się na niego, po czym spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem.

\- Sądzę, że to właśnie jest problemem, Louis. –powiedział Liam.

\- Co? To, że faceci to kanalie?

\- Nie, to, że sądzisz, że wszyscy faceci to kanalie. - przerwał mu Zayn z czystą wściekłością na twarzy. – Louis, ty sam stwierdziłeś, że dał ci kosza, a obaj dobrze wiemy, że to właśnie ty spisałeś Harry’ego na straty, zanim w ogóle go polubiłeś!

\- Dlaczego miałbym niby to zrobić?

\- Ponieważ, jesteś przerażony tym, że ktoś znów cię zrani!

Louis się zawahał, z dzikim wzrokiem na słowa, które wypowiedział Zayn, pozwalając im pozostać w powietrzu. Liam wyglądał na czyście skrępowanego, jego brązowe oczy szybko przemieszczały się po pustym pomieszczeniu, nie będąc pewnym, na co patrzeć. Mogło się wydawać, że cały świat się na chwilę zatrzymał. To było, jakby Louis wreszcie znalazł wyjście z labiryntu, po którym błądził od lat. Oczywiście niebieskooki już wiedział, że słowa wypowiedziane przez Malika, były po części prawdą, ale usłyszenie ich, będących wypowiedzianymi na głos przez jego przyjaciela, poza ścianami jego własnej głowy, było zupełnie innym przeżyciem.

\- Przepraszam, Louis, - Zayn odparł delikatnie po chwili, przeciągając swoimi palcami przez ciemną czuprynę, będąc sobą zawiedziony. – Ja po prostu… Ja próbowałem być delikatny w stosunku do ciebie przez tak długi czas, ale już nie mogę patrzeć na to, jak dajesz odejść czemuś, co sprawia, że jesteś tak szczęśliwy.

\- Nie wiem już, co robić. - wyszeptał Louis, będąc całkowicie przerośniętym przez uczucia, które nim władały, które rządziły jego życiem. – Ja już nie wiem jak się naprawić.

\- Tylko ty możesz znaleźć na to sposób, Lou, - Liam powiedział. – ale my zawsze będziemy tu dla ciebie, jeżeli będziesz nas potrzebował, wiesz o tym?

-Tak, wiem. –odparł Louis, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Moment zrozumienia ogarnął ich przez chwilę. Po czym kontynuowali oglądać ‘Kiedy Harry, spotkał Sally’ w ciszy. Na ekranie pojawiła się scena, podczas której Billy Crystal mówiła Meg Ryan wszystkie rzeczy, które w niej kochał, słysząc to, w oczach Louisa pojawiły się łzy, nawet, gdy tak naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego go to wzruszało. Zaczął wycierać nerwowo swoje oczy, tyłem swojej dłoni, wypuszczając z siebie ciche westchnienie, gdy nadal obserwował rozgrywającą się scenę. Liam i Zayn posyłali mu spojrzenia, kątem oka, ale nie komentowali. Naprawdę to doceniał.

To stało się dopiero wieczorem, gdy Liam i Zayn wyszli, a Louis sprzątał puste butelki i opakowania po chińskim jedzeniu, Louis usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Szybko pobiegł ku miejscu, gdzie się on znajdował na szklanym stoliku do kawy, podniósł go trzęsącymi się dłońmi, a jego serce wybijało szybki rytm w jego piersi. Ale to nieważne, kiedy otworzył wiadomość tekstową, nie pochodziła ona od osoby, od której ej oczekiwał. Imię nadawcy wiadomości sprawiło, że jego serce przestało bić.

**Darren.**

Louis potrzebował chwili, by się uspokoić, zanim mógłby ją przeczytać. Gdzieś na krańcu jego umysłu przemknęła mu myśl, próbował ją zignorować, ale denerwujący głos nie chciał ucichnąć, ciągle powtarzał, że gdyby już zakończył ten rozdział swojego życia, wiadomość ta nie wywołałaby u niego takich emocji.

**_Hej Louis. Wiem, że jestem najpewniej ostatnią osobą, od której chciałbyś otrzymać wiadomość, ale ja nie mogłem przestać o tobie myśleć od momentu, w którym na siebie wpadliśmy. Naprawdę chcę się z tobą spotkać. To może być kiedykolwiek chcesz i gdziekolwiek chcesz, po prostu podaj godzinę i miejsce, a ja tam będę. Proszę._ **

Ciało Louisa było odrętwiałe, kiedy odkładał telefon na szklaną powierzchnię stolika i odszedł od niego. Pozostawał on tam przez kilka kolejnych dni, Louis widział go, gdy rano pił swoją kawę, był w tylnej kieszeni czarnej aktówki, rozprzestrzeniając spokojne poczucie grozy. Szedł do pracy, wracał do domu, jadł kolację, a jego telefon był tam, prężył się. Wyzywał go. W pewnym momencie, Zayn przyszedł do jego mieszkania, pytając, dlaczego nie odpowiedział na żadną z jego wiadomości. Louis na to odparł, że był zbyt zajęty, by to zrobić. Malik wiedział, że kłamał, ale nie zrobił nic w tym kierunku.

Trzeciego dnia, Louis wyszedł ze swojego mieszkania do pracy (po raz kolejny zostawiając swój telefon na stoliku do kawy), pokonując swoją drogę wzdłuż Exeter Street, kiedy zauważył znajomą posturę. Głowa Louisa szybko się odwróciła w jej kierunku, a jego oczy od razu połączyły się z tymi, należącymi do osoby z ostrymi kościami policzkowymi, które były okalane lokami, był on ubrany od stóp do głów w czarny garnitur. Louis stał jak wryty, na środku chodnika, w oczywisty sposób obserwując Harry’ego niczym Peeping Tom w prawdziwym świecie.

Harry trzymał kubek z kawą w swojej dłoni, idąc i rozmawiając z przystojnym, ciemnowłosym mężczyzną. Wyglądali, jakby właśnie kierowali się do pracy, obaj ubrani elegancko, a włosy Stylesa były bardziej okiełznane niż zwykle. Usta Louisa otworzyły się szeroko na ten widok. Zielonooki wyglądał jeszcze lepiej, niż pamiętał. To go bolało, że miał tego mężczyznę tak blisko siebie, na tylko blisko by iść obok i z nim rozmawiać, ale na tyle daleko, by nie wiedział on o jego egzystencji obok.

Harry i mężczyzna zatrzymali się naprzeciw wielkiego, zbudowanego z kamienia budynku i loczek uśmiechnął się przytrzymując otwarte drzwi dla swojego kolegi. I potem, gdy zielonooki miał już za nim podążyć, zatrzymał się i spojrzał w górę. Ruch ten wydawał się całkowicie świadomy, jakby Harry wiedział o tym, że Louis go obserwował od dłuższej chwili (nawet, jeżeli niebieskooki zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że było to niemożliwe), i właśnie w tamtym momencie obserwowali się, z dwóch krańców ulicy, ich oczy połączyły się pomimo korka spieszących się aut na jezdni. Usta Harry’ego otworzyły się, a piękny uśmiech, który mógł rozświetlić każde miejsce i moment, zniknął z jego twarzy, serce Louisa roztrzaskało się o klatkę, które je otaczało. Wydawało się, że mijały godziny, podczas gdy obaj wpatrywali się w siebie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić dalej.

Powoli, niepewny tego ruchu, Louis uniósł swoja dłoń do góry i zaczął nią machać słabo. Całe jego ciało czuło się niepewnie, jak podczas tych snów, gdy próbował biec, ale jego nogi były niczym, uwięzione w ruchomych piaskach, ale nadal utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym. Tomlinson nie mógł rozpoznać reakcji Stylesa, przez dzielącą ich odległość, ale wiedział jedno, nie odmachał mu on, zanim wszedł za swoim kolegą do budynku. Interakcja ta zajęła mniej niż pięć minut, ale cały dzień Louisa był przez nią zniszczony. Właściwie, sprawiła, że był on szczerze mówiąc, prawdziwie zdenerwowany.  

Przez cały dzień Louis kipiał z nerwów, przez oczywistą pustkę pozostawioną interakcji z Harrym, przemykając przez pracę z czerwonymi oczami. Kiedy wrócił do domu, zastanawiał się nad tym tak długo, że w końcu sięgnął po swój telefon, który nadal leżał na stoliku do kawy i otwierając nową wiadomość.

_Do: Harry_

_Czy możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć mi, co to kurwa było dzisiaj? Czy ty starasz się mnie zranić?_

Louis rzucił swój telefon w dół, zaczynając swój obiad, będąc zdenerwowanym do granic możliwości. Kiedy sos gotował się w garnku do spaghetti, telefon Louisa wydał z siebie dźwięk na drugim końcu pokoju. Odczekał kilka minut, pozwalając się sobie trochę uspokoić, po czym powoli podszedł do miejsca, w którym on leżał, by ujrzeć odpowiedź.

_Oczywiście, że nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Jak mogłeś tak w ogóle pomyśleć?_

Ciało Louisa zadrżało, gdy próbował nad sobą zapanować. Jak mógłby tak myśleć!? Jak mógłby tak nie myśleć!

_Wiesz, dlaczego Harry. Myślałem, że jesteś ponad to._

Odpowiedź Harry’ego przyszła praktycznie natychmiastowo.

_Nie tylko ty ryzykujesz tylko po to, by nie być zranionym, wiesz…_

Louis potrzasnął swoją głową, będąc zdezorientowanym przez to stwierdzenie.

_Co to ma niby znaczyć?_

_To znaczy, że ja muszę też sam nad sobą pomyśleć._

Louis już nie mógł wytrzymać tej wszech otaczającej go jego własnej frustracji, więc wypuścił z siebie rwany krzyk w powietrze.

_Jeżeli mnie nie chcesz, po prostu to powiedz! I przestań dawać mi te tajemnicze odpowiedzi._

Harry nie odpowiedział na to przez kolejną godzinę, dając Louisowi czas na zjedzenie swojej kolacji i oglądanie okropnej telewizji, a wszystko to podczas ciszy jego telefonu, wypalającej ślad na jego bębenkach. Kiedy w końcu wydał on z siebie dźwięk, Tomlinson praktycznie się na niego rzucił.

_Chcę ciebie. Ja po prostu nie chcę tylko połowy ciebie._

Louis poczuł chłód na swoim ciele. Jego oczy skanowały słowa, nadal będące niejasne i tajemnicze jak zawsze, zanim właściwie wyszedł z wiadomości z Harrym i przeskanował przez listę nieodebranych wiadomości, które otrzymał przez kilka ostatnich dni na swój telefon. Było tam kilka od Zayna, Liama, jego mamy, jak i tych od ludzi z jego pracy pytających o głupie rzeczy na temat nic nieznaczących klientów. I właśnie tam na dole, była wiadomość od Darrena. Louis otworzył ją powoli, czytając słowa po raz kolejny, a jego palce drżały, gdy wystukiwał odpowiedź.

_The Ivy. Siódma wieczorem jutro. Jeżeli nie możesz przyjść, usuń mój numer._

Louis zablokował telefon, ignorując go przez resztę wieczoru. Kiedy w końcu sprawdził go po raz kolejny, była tam jedna nowa wiadomość.

_Będę tam._

Louis próbował zignorować uczucie dawno zapomnianych emocji w swojej piersi, które powracały do życia.

~*~

Kiedy Louis stał na zewnątrz wejścia do The Ivy (baru na dachu jednego z budynków w centrum Londynu, który Louis i Darren zwykli regularnie odwiedzać w trakcie ich lepszych czasów), patrząc na znajome poplamione, szklane drzwi, nic nie mogąc poradzić na to, że myślał o wydarzeniach ze swojego życia, które go doprowadziły do tego momentu. Myślał o dniu, podczas którego po raz pierwszy spotkał Darrena, w związku studenta podczas Tygodnia Świeżaków, obaj byli młodzi i głupi oraz niemożliwie szalejących za sobą. Spędzali swój czas, podczas studiów, będąc niemożliwie blisko siebie nawzajem, niczym dwa groszki w lasce fasolki, a Louis szczerze wierzył w to, ze będą już ze sobą na zawsze. Nigdy w jego najśmielszych oczekiwaniach nie myślał, że będzie dziś tu stał, z bólem żołądka z nerwów na samą myśl o zobaczeniu mężczyzny, któremu kiedyś ślubował, spędzenie całego życia razem.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł do środka.

Wjechał windą na dach budynku, z sercem skaczącym mu do gardła. Każda jedna cząsteczka jego bytu, błagała go o to, by zawrócił, ale gdy drzwi windy się otworzył, a on usłyszał dźwięk jazzu wypełniającego powietrze, Louis czuł się, jakby przeniósł się w czasie. Zimna londyńska bryza otoczyła go, gdy przechodził obok pełnego ludzi baru, szukając wzrokiem znajomej twarzy jego ex-męża. Pomimo tego, że dokładnie wiedział, gdzie go znajdzie.

Był tam stolik w kącie, przy którym zwykli siadać, właśnie tam znajdował się teraz Darren. Nie zauważył on jeszcze Louisa, więc Tomlinson dał sobie chwilę, aby go obserwować. Wyglądał dobrze, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, siedział tam w miękkich niebieskich jeansach i obcisłym swetrze. Blond i opalony. Typ Louisa. Tylko, że teraz nie dawało mu to tego uczucia, nie czuł już, że to był jego typ. Zamknął swoje oczy i wyobraził sobie sekwencje czekoladowych loków, przemykających przez jego palce, ciemność w kontraście do bladej skóry. Tak bardzo cudowne.

Kiedy Louis otworzył swoje oczy po raz kolejny, Darren już go zauważył. Niebieskooki podszedł do niego i cicho usiadł, będąc chorym na widok Darrena.

\- Cześć, - Głos Darrena był sztywny od nerwów. – jak się masz?

\- Lepiej, - Louis odparł, podciągając rękawy swojego swetra, aż do dłoni i bawiąc się jego końcówkami. – a ty?

\- Zadowolony, - Darren zaczął. – dlatego, że zgodziłeś się ze mną spotkać. Jestem zadowolony.

\- A ja nie.

\- Tak, oczywiście, że nie. – Twarz Darrena poczerwieniała. Louis nie pamięta, by kiedykolwiek go widział będącym tak słabym. Tak bardzo żałosnym. To sprawiało, że Louisowi prawie robiło się go żal. – Mam dla ciebie drinka.

Louis spojrzał w dół na lampkę wina, która przed nim stała. Wziął łyka i nagle przypomniał mu się moment jego pierwszej randki z Harrym. To było to samo wino. Louis nigdy nie lubił wina, pomyślał, właśnie w tym momencie stał się w pełni świadomy tego faktu. Darren lubił wino, a on je pił tylko, dlatego, że jego były mąż je pił.

\- Miałeś dobry dzień? –spytał Darren, wiercąc się niekomfortowo podczas tej krępującej ciszy.

Louis westchnął i potarł swoją twarz.

\- Spójrz, to ty byłeś tym, który chciał porozmawiać, więc mów. Jestem tutaj i słucham. Więc do jasnej cholery nie pytaj o mój cholerny dzień!

Darren siedział oszołomiony ciszą, szukając oczami twarzy Louisa. Niebieskooki natomiast się zastanawiał, czy szukał on starego Louisa, tego mężczyzny, którego kiedyś znał, ale jego już dawno nie było. W pewnym momencie opłakiwał utratę swojego poprzedniego ja, starego ja, ale teraz, siedząc tutaj, zastanawiał się czy ten stary Louis, był kiedykolwiek tym jednym prawdziwym.

\- Okej… - Darren westchnął, potrząsając głową. – Ja po prostu… Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

\- Po prostu powiedz mi, czego ode mnie chcesz, - Louis odparł. – bo jestem już tym kurwa zmęczony, okej? Ty nie jesteś?

Darren zawahał się przez chwilę.

\- Chcę być znów z tobą.

Słowa te niosły się echem w głowie Louisa, ledwo je rejestrując za pierwszym razem. Kiedy w końcu to zrobił, Louis musiał się powstrzymać od wzdrygnięcia. To… On się tego nie spodziewał.

\- Ty chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz. –powiedział po chwili Louis.

\- Nie robię tego. - Darren powiedział z chorą potrzebą w oczach. – Louis, chcę cię z powrotem. Naprawdę! Ile razy mam ci jeszcze mówić, o tym jak bardzo żałuję tego, co zrobiłem? Naprawdę przepraszam. Żałuję tego, od samego momentu, kiedy to uczyniłem.

\- A ile razy to ja mam ci mówić, że mnie to nie obchodzi, że żałujesz! –wysyczał Louis.

\- Kocham cię. –wyszeptał Darren, jego oczy były zwrócone ku stołowi, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć na Louisa, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa.

\- Jeżeli mnie kochałeś, nigdy byś tego nie zrobił, na pierwszym miejscu. –odpowiedział Louis.

\- Więc po co ty tu jesteś? –spytał Darren, unosząc wzrok, by połączyć go z tym należącym do Tomlinsona.

Boże, Louis był tak bardzo zmęczony. Tak bardzo zmęczony tym niekończącym się kołem. Chciał się z niego już wydostać.

\- Aby to zamknąć.

Brwi Darrena połączyły się.

\- Aby to skończyć.

\- Tak, aby to skończyć. Aby skończyć tą rzecz z tobą i tym całym żałosnym bałaganem, którym było nasze małżeństwo. – Louis powiedział, i po raz kolejny wypełniły go jakieś zapomniane emocje, które tylko odczuwał podczas odległych wspomnień. Brak strachu. – Chciałem tu przyjść i spojrzeć na ciebie, po czym powiedzieć, że już to skończyłem. Skończyłem z tobą i jestem gotowy, by ruszyć dalej. Nie chcę iść przez ulicę i bać się tego, że zobaczę twoją twarz. Nie chcę unikać tego baru, ponieważ przypomina mi on o tobie. Nie chcę zrujnować swojego aktualnego związku przez ciebie, tylko, dlatego że nie mogę przestać być zły przez to, że złamałeś moje zaufanie. Właściwie nie chcę w ogóle o tobie już myśleć, nigdy.

Louis usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu, krzyżując swoje ramiona. Natomiast Darren był tam z szeroko otwartymi ustami, jakby przed chwilą został spoliczkowany.

\- To wszystko przez tego faceta z klubu? – Darren wymamrotał. – Tego długowłosego faceta?

Louis przewrócił na to oczami, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od zaśmiania się. Typowy Darren, zainteresowany tylko sobą dupek.

\- Nie, tutaj chodzi o mnie, to tak właściwie śmieszne. Ja mówię tobie, że z tobą skończyłem, - Louis przerwał na chwilę, aby parę sekund później mówić dalej. – a także, ten ‘długowłosy facet’ jest właściwie osobą, z którą aktualnie się spotykam. Więc właściwie, tu też chodzi o niego.

Teraz to była kolej Darrena, by się roześmiać. Louis uniósł na to swoje oczy.

\- Co kurwa w tym takiego śmiesznego?

\- Ja po prostu bym nigdy nie pomyślał, że to właśnie on będzie w twoim typie, - powiedział Darren, wzruszając ramionami. – naprawdę się z nim spotykasz?

Louis wstał szybko ze swojego miejsca, z twarzą gorącą ze złości. Rozciągnął swoje dłonie, nie będąc pewnym czy uderzyć mężczyznę naprzeciw niego, czy może przewrócić stolik. Zamiast tego, wziął głęboki wdech i uniósł swoją brodę.

\- Masz rację, - Louis powiedział. – nie jest on moim zwyczajnym typem. Moim typem facetów są ci, którzy są w sobie zakochanymi idiotami, których ani trochę nie obchodzę. Ale sądzę, że nauczyłem się, tego, co miałem się nauczyć.

Louis uniósł swoją lampkę wina i wylał wszystko, co w niej było na zaskoczoną twarz Darrena, nie czekając, na to by ujrzeć jego reakcję, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w kierunku windy.

Kiedy w końcu wyszedł z baru, Louis poczuł tworzący się na jego twarzy uśmiech. Do momentu, aż dotarł do końca ulicy, promieniał będąc szczęśliwszym i lżejszym niż czuł się od lat. Miał wrażenie, jakby stado ptaków uwolniło się z jego piersi, odlatując w przestworza, sprawiając, że czuł się bez tchu czyście rozradowany.

Kiedy skręcił za róg, wpadł prosto na Nialla, miał wrażenie, jakby to był znak od Boga.

\- Och Louis, co tam u ciebie? –spytał Niall, masując tył swojej szyi.

To było czyste z jego reakcji, że Harry mu powiedział o tym, co między nimi zaszło. Ale nadal, Louis czuł się bardziej zdeterminowany i silny, niż czuł się od lat, i dokładnie wiedział, czego pragnął. Nagle myśli o Harrym wypełniły jego głowę. A potrzeba zobaczenia była ogromna i nieskończona.

\- Ze mną dobrze Niall, ze mną dobrze. - odparł Louis. – Słuchaj, potrzebuję byś mi powiedział gdzie mieszka Harry.

Niall uniósł swoją brew i przygryzł wargę na te słowa.

\- Nie sądzę, by był to dobry pomysł, kumplu.

\- Niall, - Louis mógł wręcz usłyszeć potrzebę w swoim głosie, ale nie obchodziło go to. – proszę, muszę z nim porozmawiać, właściwie teraz.

\- Louis, ja po prostu nie sądzę, by był on gotowy, by z tobą porozmawiać, jeżeli mam być szczery. Był naprawdę załamany po tym, no wiesz, wszystkim.

\- Niall…

Brwi Niall uniosły się razem do góry, gdy patrzył ostrożnie na Louisa.

\- Obiecałeś mi, że byś go nie skrzywdził.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego, - starszy potrząsnął głową, unosząc barki, gdy westchnął, - nie zamierzałem tego zrobić.

\- To po prostu kurwa do kitu, bo ja naprawdę sądziłem, że wy… - Niall przerwał, - nic. Zresztą to już nie jest ważne.

\- Chcę to naprawić. –wyszeptał Louis.

\- Przepraszam Lou, - powiedział Niall, wyglądając na rozerwanego, - ale Harry jest moim przyjacielem i ja po prostu… ja nie mogę, okej? Przepraszam.

I z tym, Niall wyminął Louisa i kontynuował drogę wzdłuż ulicy, nigdy się nie odwracając.


	7. To Be Loved and To Be in Love cz. VI (ostatnia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opis: First Date AU. Louis Tomlinson jest trzydziesto letnim rozwodnikiem, którego przyjaciele zgłosili do programu “Pierwsza Randka” na Channel 4. Harry Styles jest dwudziestoośmio letnim prawnikiem, który nigdy nie był w poważnym związku. Są oni filmowani podczas ich pierwszej randki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: @marcelowa
> 
> od tłumaczki: nareszcie po dość długiej chwili, za którą bardzo przepraszam, ale wiecie jak jest, święta, rodzina, powrót na chwile do Polski, jakoś nie mogłam znaleźć na to chwili
> 
> ale teraz z dumą mogę wam podarować ostatnią część tblatbil :)) mam nadzieje, że spodoba wam się tak bardzo jak mnie xxxx
> 
> enjoy :) A.

Następne dwa tygodnie minęły mu bardzo wolno, jakby kroczył przez gęsty muł. Dni Louisa polegały na pracy i powrocie do pustego mieszkania, tylko okazjonalnie jego czas był umilany przez Liama i Zayna. Tomlinson powiedział swoim przyjaciołom o tym, co się wydarzyło podczas spotkania z Darrenem, na co oni poklepali go kilka razy po plecach i radośnie gratulowali. W pewnym momencie Zayn wziął go na stronę, pytając czy to znaczy, że znów będzie spotykał się z Harrym, na co twarz niebieskookiego opadła. Opowiedział mu on następnie, o tym jak wpadł na Nialla i o tym, jak Irlandczyk powiedział mu, że Harry nie chce się z nim więcej kontaktować. Jedyną reakcją Zayna na te słowa były szeroko otwarte usta.  
\- Co? Ale dlaczego?  
Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Sądzę, że on po prostu… potrzebuje czasu.  
Nawet wtedy, gdy słowa te wypłynęły z ust Louisa, on sam w to nie wierzył. Prawdę mówiąc, Tomlinson już przestał mieć nadzieję na to, ze Harry się z nim skontaktuje, nie chciał on też zalewać Harry’ego telefonami i wiadomościami, jeżeli nie był on już zainteresowany.  
\- Och Boże, Louis, jest mi tak przykro, - Zayn potrząsnął swoją głową, jakby wszystko w co wcześniej wierzył, okazało się nieprawdą. -On nawet nie próbował się z tobą skontaktować? Nawet raz?  
Louis zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, próbując wymusić na swojej twarzy, choć mały uśmiech. - To w porządku Z, naprawdę. No wiesz, przecież w tym oceanie jest jeszcze wiele innych ryb, prawda?  
Zayn odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, ale nie sięgał on jego oczu. - Oczywiście, Lou.  
Już więcej o tym nie rozmawiali.  
Pewnego wieczoru, gdy Louis wrócił do domu z biura, po jednym z bardziej stresujących dni, Liam i Zayn czekali na niego przy drzwiach wejściowych do jego mieszkania.  
\- Wychodzimy dziś razem na miasto! –ogłosił Liam.   
Louis ledwo na niego spojrzał, gdy otwierał drzwi i wszedł do mieszkania, zapraszając ich do środka. Zayn i Liam szli za nim, Payne nadal mówiąc o tym, do jakiego klubu mogliby pójść, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis nie ma najmniejszej ochoty wychodzić z domu. Gdy byli już w środku, Louis wszedł do kuchni, włączając czajnik i robiąc to, co zazwyczaj robi po powrocie z pracy, ignorując kompletnie teksty Liama na temat wyjścia na miasto. Oczywiście, to nie trwało zbyt długo, by wymazać Liama, zanim stał się on niecierpliwy i zaczął zabiegać o uwagę.   
\- Louis, ty mnie nawet nie słuchasz! –powiedział Liam, odwracając się do Zayna i wskazując na niebieskookiego, szukając w nim wsparcia. – Zayn, możesz z nim pogadać, proszę? Powiedz mu by z nami wyszedł!   
\- Louis wyjdź z nami. - powiedział Malik, krzyżując swoje ramiona. - Poważnie, potrzebujesz się zabawić.  
\- Ale ja się świetnie bawię, - powiedział Louis, unosząc swoją filiżankę herbaty. - herbata jest zabawą. Buty po domu są zabawą. Nicnierobienie, jest zabawą. Zaakceptujcie mnie takim, jakim jestem, chłopaki.   
\- No weź, to nie jesteś ty! –zapewniał Liam. - Musisz na chwilę wyjść z siebie!   
Louis zmarszczył swoje brwi, będąc złym sam na siebie za to, że pozwolił słowom Liama, zrobić na sobie jakieś wrażenie. Stał za barem śniadaniowym, z ręką na biodrze i wypuścił głębokie westchnienie.  
\- Dobrze, - mruknął - ale nie będziemy szli do Klubu Inferno. Byłem tam z… Nie lubię tego klubu.  
\- Wiedziałem, że mnie słuchasz. - powiedział triumfalnie Liam. – Dobrze, nie musimy tam iść. Może udamy się do jednego z tych klubów dla studentów? Dawno tam nie byliśmy!  
\- Nie jesteśmy trochę za starzy na…   
\- Louis… nie. Nie jesteśmy zbyt starzy na nic! –powiedział Liam, potrząsając swoją głową.  
Louis podniósł swoją dłoń. - Okej, co tylko powiesz.  
\- Więc uzgodnione!  
Louis zamruczał w swoją filiżankę herbaty, biorąc łyka, zanim skierował się do swojej sypialni. - Dobrze, tylko pozwól mi się przebrać, po tym będziemy mogli wyjść, tak?  
\- Super!  
Louis przebrał się szybko, nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, nad swoim strojem. Pozwolił sobie, być wyciągniętym z mieszkania przez Zayna i Liama, kiedy prowadzili go w kierunku jednego z klubów, który Malik nazwał ‘miejscem, w którym trzeba być’. Louis nigdy nie słyszał o niczym takim.  
Wieczór minął na oparach alkoholu, migających światłach i głośnym śmiechu. Z każdym kolejną kolejką, Louis czuł się coraz bardziej sobą, pozwalając wszystkim zmartwieniom, związanym z Harrym i Darrenem, i swoim własnym życiem odpłynąć, zanim wszystko, co zostało, było tylko tym momentem. Dawało to Louisowi uczucie życia, jakim zwykł żyć; bez zmartwień na temat tego, co może przynieść przyszłość, po prostu biorąc to, co daje mu dana chwila, traktując każdą nową, jakby miała być jego ostatnią.  
Gdzieś w środku wieczoru, Louis zaczął się czuć jak dawny on. Jak osoba, którą był przed Darrenem i rozwodem.  
Natomiast na jego koniec, Liam zadzwonił po taxi i gdy do niej weszli, byli bałaganem śmiechów i chichotów, jakby znowu byli studentami. Gdy usiedli na tylnej kanapie auta, Zayn odwrócił się w kierunku Louisa z szerokim uśmiechem i powiedział - Jestem szczęśliwy, że wyszliśmy dziś razem, Louis. Minęło tak dużo czasu od kiedy ostatni raz, widziałem cię tak…   
\- Tak… jak? – Louis spytał, z oczami zmarszczonymi od radości.  
\- Tak bardzo jak ty. - zakończył Zayn, oczy ciemne, lśniące od świateł migających latarni, które przebijały się przez szyby taryfy. - No wiesz, Louisa przed… tym wszystkim.   
Louis przytaknął, będąc w pełni świadomym tego, o czym mówił Zayn. Kiedy w końcu zatrzymali się, naprzeciw mieszkania Louisa, przytulił on Liama i Zayna na pożegnanie i wysiadł z taksówki, czując się, chociaż trochę lepiej na temat swojego życia. Może nie miał wszystkiego, co myślał, że będzie mieć i może nie miał Harry’ego, ale miał wystarczająco wiele.  
Louis włączył światła w mieszkaniu i usiadł na kanapie, unosząc nogi w górę i rozglądając się po pokoju. Puste, białe ściany irytowały go. Nie chciał już mieszkać w tym pustym miejscu. Przez lata Louis czuł się, jakby jego życie było zatrzymane w miejscu i teraz chciał nacisnąć przycisk play. I zacząć od nowa.  
I zaraz jak ta myśl przewinęła mu się przez głowę, telefon Tomlinsona zadzwonił w jego kieszeni. Nie było aż tak późno, dopiero północ, zastanawiał się, czy może był to Liam, pisząc do niego o tym, że ten wieczór był nadal młody i mogliby pójść do kolejnego baru. Ale to nie jest już takie ważne, gdy Louis spojrzał na wyświetlacz, na którym pojawił się nieznany numer. Louis zmarszczył brwi i ją otworzył, przesuwał wzrokiem po wiadomości. Im więcej przeczytał, tym bardziej płytki stawał się jego oddech.  
Hej Louis, tu Niall. Mam twój numer z telefonu Harry’ego. Słuchaj, wiem, że mówiłem o tym, iż nie powinienem nic robić za plecami Harry’ego, ale jestem już od tego chory. Chcę mojego przyjaciela z powrotem.  
Tam, na dole wiadomości, był adres Harry’ego. Ulica Johna Adama. Serce Louisa zabiło szybciej, gdy usiadł prosto na swoim miejscu, stopy stukały o podłogę, gdy przygryzał swoją wargę, będąc zamyślonym. Zegar na jego telefonie pokazywał 00:15. Nie tak późno jak na weekend. A co, jeśli Harry wyszedł z domu i nadal nie wrócił? Im dłużej Louis nad tym myślał, tym bardziej nerwowy się stawał, aż w końcu już nie mógł wytrzymać. Musiał coś zrobić.  
Louis szybko wstał z kanapy i wziął klucze, nie dając sobie zbyt dużo czasu nad zastanowienie się nad decyzją, którą właśnie podjął. Jego myśli były oszalałe, gdy zamykał drzwi do swojego mieszkania i zbiegał schodami do lobby, a potem na ulicę. Szedł przez parę minut, zanim złapał taxi, prosząc o podwiezienie na ulicę, przy której mieszkał Harry, prosto z wiadomości, którą przesłał mu Niall.  
Zamierzał to zrobić.  
~*~  
Kiedy Louis stał już na zewnątrz budynku Harry’ego, skanują listę nazwisk ludzi mieszkających w danym mieszkaniu, nie mógł nic poradzić na to jak zaczął myśleć nad tym jak głupią decyzję podjął. Pomimo wszystko, była pieprzona dwunasta trzydzieści w nocy. Jaka normalna osoba mogła myśleć, że był to dobry pomysł? Ale nadal, w organizmie Louisa nadal buzował alkohol, wystarczająco, by sprawić,aby był mniej pewny siebie na temat tego krwawego ruchu. Pieprzyć to, pomyślał, przyciskając guzik domofonu Harry’ego i wstrzymał oddech.   
Czas wydawał się zatrzymać w miejscu, kiedy czekał na odpowiedź. W chwili, gdy miał już odpuścić i wrócić do domu, intercom się włączył.   
\- Halo? – głos Harry’ego był gruby i chrapliwy, jakby dopiero się obudził. Przebłysk poczucia winy, przeszedł przez Louisa, gdy zastanawiał się nad tym, czy właśnie obudził loczka.  
\- Emm… Halo? – Harry powtórzył, głosem podwyższającym się w pytaniu.  
Teraz albo nigdy, Louis pomyślał.  
\- Cześć.  
Cisza wypełniła powietrze, jedyną oznaką obecności Harry’ego był jego delikatny oddech, dźwięczący na linii. Serce Louisa było ciężkie w jego klatce piersiowej. Wziął głęboki wdech i wypuścił go wolno, starając się wymyśleć, co powiedzieć następnie. Kiedy na nic nie wpadł, po prostu westchnął.  
\- Skąd wziąłeś mój adres? –spytał w końcu Harry, brzmiąc tak nerwowo, jak czuł się Louis.  
\- Niall mi go dał.  
\- Och…  
Przez moment Louis myślał, że tak pozostaną, rozmawiając przez domofon przez cały wieczór, przez to, że obaj bali się rozmawiać ze sobą twarzą w twarz. Wszystko było takie mylące, niebieskooki nawet nie wiedział czy robił to dobrze, ale chciał po prostu spróbować.  
Drzwi zabrzęczały, tym samym otwierając się. Louis nie zawahał się, wchodząc przez nie.  
Kiedy Tomlinson dotarł do mieszkania Harry’ego, loczek czekał na niego przy drzwiach z włosami potarganymi i opadającymi na ramiona. Louis musiał się zmusić do tego, by pozostać spokojnym na jego widok, cicho bluźniąc na jego szybko bijące serce i zaciskający się żołądek, gdy obaj stali zszokowani. Oczy Stylesa skanowały twarz niebieskookiego, Louis nie mógł poradzić na to, że zastanawiał się nad tym, czy zielonooki też się czuje tak jak on. Jeżeli tak, postąpił dobrze, przychodząc tu. Harry lekkim ruchem głowy po chwili, zaprosił go do środka, by szedł za nim.  
Mieszkanie Harry’ego było luksusowe. Louis powinien się tego spodziewać, wiedząc o tym, że Harry był na tyle dobrym prawnikiem, by pracować na ulicy Exeter i nosić drogie garnitury. Ale nadal, widzieć to na własne oczy, miało zupełnie inny efekt. W mocnym kontraście do żałosnych dekorów w mieszkaniu Louisa, ściany Stylesa były zapełnione kolorami; obramowane zdjęcia i lampy w stylu vintage, które zapełniały każdy centymetr pustych ścian. Nie było to szokiem dla Louisa, że wnętrze mieszkania Harry’ego było udekorowane w łagodny sposób, gdy zielonooki mieszkał praktycznie na dnie lampy dżina.   
Louis przyglądał się dokładnie Harry’emu, gdyż był on ubrany tylko w spodnie do biegania i szary top.  
\- Przepraszam, jeżeli cię obudziłem - wymamrotał Louis, próbując ukryć zawstydzenie, patrząc na podłogę.  
\- Nie obudziłeś mnie, - Harry powiedział, choć Louis był prawie pewny, że kłamał tylko po to, by być miłym - poważnie, jest dobrze.  
Ciężka i krępująca atmosfera wypełniła między nimi powietrze.   
\- Więc, Niall powiedział ci gdzie mieszkam, huh? –spytał z małym uśmiechem Harry, okalającym jego zamyślone oblicze - Mogłem się domyśleć.   
\- Połączyła nas więź, wtrącających się w życie innych przyjaciół. - Louis powiedział z lekkim humorem, - Nie można się spodziewać, że znikną one przez jeden wieczór.  
\- Nie powinno się. - Harry powiedział, milcząc chwilę po tym, po czym delikatnie wyszeptał. - Dlaczego tu jesteś?  
Louis wziął drżący wdech. - Chciałem cię zobaczyć.  
\- Okej…  
Louis czuł się, jakby krążyli w kółko. Harry sięgnął do góry, by po chwili złapać między swoje palce, swoją dolną wargę w geście zamyślenia, patrząc się w jakiś nieznany punkt w rogu pokoju.  
\- Słuchaj, wiem, że to jest bardzo, bardzo zarozumiałe z mojej strony, - powiedział Louis, drapiąc się po tyle swojej szyi. - pokazując się tu tak znikąd, nawet, jeżeli pokazałeś w dość wyraźny sposób, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać.   
Oczy Harry’ego szybko skierowały się w stronę Louisa, skupiając się na nim na tyle mocno, że niebieskooki życzył sobie, by jego wzrok jednak pozostał na podłodze.  
\- Ja myślałem… Ja nie sądziłem, że ty mógłbyś… - Harry westchnął powoli, - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że tu jesteś.  
Louis nie mógł się domyśleć czy Harry był zadowolony z tego powodu, czy jednak nie. Przez chwilę Tomlinson zastanawiał się czy miał rację w stwierdzeniu, że zielonooki wcześniej chciał mu w delikatny sposób dać kosza. Może było mu przeznaczone, by być tylko kolejną twarzą w liście kontaktów loczka, tak czy tak musiał dowiedzieć się, które stwierdzenie było bardziej prawdziwe.  
\- Czy ty… Czy ty chcesz, abym tu był? –spytał cichym głosem Louis, który był pełen nadziei.  
Brwi Harry’ego ułożyły się w geście sympatii, i po chwili wypuścił lekkie westchnienie. - Louis, oczywiście, że chcę.  
Ale nadal coś tam ukrywało się na tyłach oczu Harry’ego. Coś, czego nie chciał powiedzieć. Louis próbował to zignorować.  
\- Przepraszam, ja po prostu się tu zjawiłem. - powiedział Louis, będąc zawstydzonym swoją głupotą, - Wiem, że to może być trochę nachalne, ale gdy Niall napisał do mnie, ja po prostu nie mogłem… Ja musiałem cię zobaczyć. Musiałem z tobą porozmawiać osobiście.  
Harry utrzymywał swój wzrok pustym, potrząsając powoli głową. - I co dokładnie powiedzieć?  
Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że dostrzegł odrobinę gorzkości w tonie Harry’ego, jakby niebieskooki przyszedł tu mając tylko złe zamiary. Tomlinson nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Harry był taki niechętny na rozmowę z nim.  
\- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że miałeś rację.  
\- Miałem? – oczy Harry’ego skierowały się ponownie w stronę twarzy Louisa. - Na temat, czego?  
\- Na temat mnie potrzebującego przestrzeni… i trochę czasu. Miałeś rację, - Louis wyrzucił z siebie lekki śmiech. - wiedziałeś, że potrzebowałem tego bardziej niż ja sam.  
Harry zmarszczył swoje brwi, powoli przetwarzając tę informację. Kiedy się nie odezwał, Louis odebrał to, jako jego kolej, by kontynuować.  
\- Ja sądzę, że ja po prostu… Ja spędziłem zbyt wiele czasu, ignorując moje własne uczucia na temat rozwodu. - Louis wziął głęboki wdech. Może to zrobić, walić to. - Ty dający mi tą przestrzeń, byłeś dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowałem. To dało mi czas by przemyśleć wszystko, wiesz o tym?  
Harry spojrzał na niego pewnie, a jego mimika była neutralna. Louis nie mógł stwierdzić, co o tym myślał.  
\- Rozmawiałem z Darrenem, - Louis wymamrotał, bawiąc się palcami. - to było tego samego dnia, gdy wpadłem na Nialla. Zaplanowałem spotkanie z nim tak, abyśmy mogli porozmawiać o… wszystkim.  
Harry wypuścił z siebie lekkie westchnienie. - Och?  
\- Tak.  
Patrzyli się na siebie nawzajem przez dłuższą chwilę. Louis czuł się, jakby coś potężnego zawisło między nimi, będąc gotowym aby opaść w każdej chwili. Nie wiedział tylko czy było to coś dobrego, czy jednak złego. Harry spojrzał na bok uciekając swoim wzrokiem od niego. W momencie, gdy Louis zaczął mówić, Harry też zaczął to robić.  
\- Harry, ja…  
\- Kurwa, wiedziałem.  
Louis zamrugał, - Wiedziałeś, co?  
Harry oparł się o ścianę kuchni, a jego długie ramiona splątały się ze sobą na piersi. - Wiedziałem, że tak będzie, to właśnie, dlatego nie chciałem się z tobą spotkać, walić to.  
\- Nie rozumiem. Co sądziłeś, że się stanie?  
Harry przerwał i potrząsnął głową, wskazując w stronę Louisa, by kontynuował to, co mówił, - Nic. Nic. Po prostu… powiedz to, po co przyszedłeś tu, powiedzieć. Sądzę, że oboje potrzebujemy to usłyszeć.  
Louis czuje się, jakby wpadł do króliczej nory i przeniósł się do Krainy Czarów. O czym mówił Harry? Louis podszedł do loczka, który obgryzał paznokieć swojego kciuka z paniką w oczach.   
\- Harry, co jest nie tak? Jesteś…  
\- Louis, po prostu to powiedz! –powiedział Styles, wzruszając ramionami na zdezorientowanie Tomlinsona.   
\- Co mam powiedzieć?  
\- Powiedz to, że wracasz do Darrena. - powiedział Harry, a jego spojrzenie było ostre i skupione.  
Louis odsunął się, przyciągając swoją rękę z powrotem do siebie, - To jest to, po co tu przyszedłem, według ciebie?  
Twarz Harry’ego opadła. - Ymm… tak.  
\- Harry, - Louis wyrzucił swoje ręce w górę. - mówiłem ci, że to się nigdy nie stanie!   
\- Ja wiem, ale… Ja po prostu myślałem, kiedy powiedziałeś, że myślałeś… że miałem rację na temat… - brwi Harry’ego połączyły się ze sobą, - czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wracasz do niego?  
Louis westchnął i przebiegł swoimi palcami w dół twarzy. - Nie. To jest zupełnie przeciwieństwo tego, po co tutaj przyszedłem. To dlatego jesteś taki dziwny?  
\- To po prostu, tego wieczoru, kiedy wpadłeś na niego w klubie, - Harry wymamrotał. - byłeś taki… przejęty, wiesz? To po prostu wyglądało tak, jakbyś nie skończył z nim ani trochę. Ja myślałem… Ja myślałem, że dla pewności dam ci czas, ty wrócisz do niego. Po czym ty dzisiaj powiedziałeś, że miałem rację, a to jest to, co ja myślałem, więc…  
Louis podszedł bliżej do Harry’ego, wchodząc w jego przestrzeń osobistą. Styles wyglądał tak delikatnie i bezbronnie, stojąc w swoim korytarzu, oczy szeroko otwarte i zielone, i tak urocze. Nawet, jeśli zielonooki był widocznie wyższy od Louisa w każdy możliwy sposób, Tomlinson czuł się tak bardzo za niego odpowiedzialny. Louis delikatnie ułożył swoje palce pod policzkiem Harry’ego, zmuszając go tym samym, by na niego spojrzał.   
\- Harry, miałeś rację, ale nie na temat tego. - wyszeptał Louis i to była stanowczo najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek miał powiedzieć. - Nie skończyłem z uczuciem tego, że byłem zdradzony. Nie skończyłem z tym, że czułem się niewystarczający. Poszedłem się z nim spotkać tylko po to, by się z nim skonfrontować osobiście i powiedzieć mu, że już nie chcę mieć go w swoim życiu, włączając w to moją głowę. Powiedziałem mu, że nie chcę już nigdy o nim myśleć. Chcę by odszedł, wiesz?   
Oczy Harry’ego skanowały twarz Louisa, błyszcząc w zaskoczeniu. - Naprawdę mu to powiedziałeś?  
Louis się zaśmiał. - Zrobiłem nawet więcej niż to. Wylałem mojego drinka na niego.  
Harry odsunął się z szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym powoli jego twarz zaczęła ukazywać szeroki uśmiech, gdy po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. - Naprawdę to zrobiłeś?  
\- Tak, - przytaknął Louis. - to był najbardziej oczyszczający moment, jaki kiedykolwiek przeżyłem, rekomenduję to każdemu, kto był kiedykolwiek zdradzany.   
Harry się śmiał jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim przygryzł swoją wargę, jego wzrok opadł na podłogę, a potem z powrotem skierował się na Louisa, nie będąc do końca pewnym, na co patrzeć.  
\- O czym myślisz? - spytał Louis.   
Harry nie odzywał się przez moment. Cisza ta trwała przez tak długo, że zalążki paniki zaczęły się kreować w piersi Louisa. Po czym Harry wyszeptał cicho. - Okłamałem cię.  
Brzuch Louisa opadł. - Co?  
\- Okłamałem cię.  
\- Okej, na temat, czego? - Louis próbował sam nie dochodzić do żadnych wniosków.  
-Powiedziałem ci, że chciałem dać ci trochę czasu i przestrzeni, ale to nie jest całkowitą prawdą. - powiedział Harry. - Prawda jest taka, że się bałem.  
\- Bałeś? Mnie?  
\- Po części - Harry się uśmiechnął, będąc świadomym nieprawdopodobności tej sytuacji. – Wiem, jakie to uczucie, wiesz?  
\- Wiesz, jakie jest uczucie, czego? - spytał Louis, ryzykując robiąc krok bliżej Harry’ego. Czuł się, jakby jakikolwiek nagły ruch, mógłby sprawić, że młodszy mężczyzna ucieknie, nie patrząc za siebie. - Powiedz mi.   
\- Powiedziałeś, że nie skończyłeś z czuciem się niewystarczającym. - wymamrotał Harry. – Wiem, jakie to jest uczucie.  
Louis sięgnął przed siebie, łapiąc jedną z dłoni Harry’ego w swoje własne, masując powolne okręgi na jej powierzchni jego skóry. - Tak?  
\- Tak - Harry wziął wdech, po czym przełknął ślinę. - Uhm, pamiętasz jak ci mówiłem, że nigdy nie byłem w poważnym związku? – Harry spytał, na co Louis przytaknął. - Więc, tak jakby byłem. Mam na myśli, to trwało przez sześć miesięcy, których nie określam, jako tak długi czas by nazwać to poważnym związkiem, ale to był dość intensywne, wiesz, o co mi chodzi?  
\- Jak bardzo?  
\- Ymm, my po prostu szaleliśmy na swoim punkcie. Jak głupio zadurzone nastolatki. Ja miałem nadzieję, że będziemy ze sobą przez dłuższy czas, bardzo długi czas. Wszystko stało się tak szybko, zamieszkaliśmy ze sobą, krótko po tym jak się spotkaliśmy. Jezu, rozmawialiśmy na temat dzieci!  
Louis zawzięcie chciał utrzymać swoją mimikę, jako neutralną. Nie miał żadnego prawa by być zaborczym, ale to dość trudne, bo czuł się jakby Harry należał do niego. Louis nie chciał, by zielonooki mówił o byciu z kimkolwiek przez długi, długi czas, jeżeli ta osoba nie była nim samym. Był naprawdę głupim hipokrytą, by tak myśleć, ponieważ on był tym, który wyszedł za mąż. Obiecywał sobie, że spędzi resztę swojego życia z Darrenem, przysięgając naprzeciw swojej rodziny i przyjaciół.  
Zanim Louis mógł pójść za tą myślą jeszcze dalej, coś nagle go uderzyło.  
\- Wrócił do swojej eks, prawda? Facet, z którym byłeś? –spytał Louis, ale odpowiedź była już w pełni oczywista z tego, co wyrażała twarz Harry’ego.   
\- Tak - loczek przytaknął, smutny uśmiech lekko mrugał na jego ustach. - Powiedział mi, że rozmawiali i chcą spróbować jeszcze raz.  
\- Tak mi przykro - wymamrotał Louis.   
\- Jest okej.  
\- Ten facet był szalony. - wyszeptał Louis, potrząsając głową, bo on naprawdę nie mógł tego zrozumieć. - Jak ktokolwiek, mógłby chcieć cię zostawić dla kogoś innego?  
Harry przesunął się bliżej do Louisa na kanapie. Tomlinson sam nie wiedział, kiedy się na niej znaleźli, po chwili ich kolana stykały się ze sobą. Patrzyli się na siebie przez moment, napawając się swoją bliskością, aż Harry odpowiedział. - Mam takie same zdanie na temat twojego eks-męża. Ja po prostu… Ja nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić. Nie mogę tego zrozumieć.  
Harry wypowiedział te słowa z tak szczerą i bezinteresowną ekspresją w głosie, że spowodował on cichy śmiech u Louisa. Styles rozpromienił się, gdy obserwował rozkwitający uśmiech na twarzy niebieskookiego, jego oczy delikatne i pełne zachwytu. Kiedy Louis przestał się śmiać, Harry spojrzał na niego z niepewną miną.  
\- Kiedy mój eks mnie zostawił, czułem się, jakbym nie był zbyt dobry dla niego, by ze mną został, ponieważ on mnie nie chciał, a ja myślałem, że jesteśmy zakochani. Potem, kiedy spotkałem ciebie… - Harry potrząsnął swoją głową, jakby próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. – Sposób, w jaki zareagowałeś, gdy zobaczyłeś swojego eks-męża. Ja po prostu poczułem się, jakby to miało się znowu stać.  
Louis złapał za dłoń Harry’ego, by po chwili przyciągnąć go w swoje ramiona, aby go przytulić, głaszcząc delikatnie po miękkim materiale koszulki loczka, niebieskooki mógł poczuć jego dłonie na swoich plecach, przyciągające go jeszcze bliżej siebie, jego kciuki delikatnie wbijały się w przestrzeń między jego łopatkami. Tomlinson odsunął się tylko na tyle, by znów móc ujrzeć twarz zielonookiego. Obaj się uśmiechali, a po chwili wręcz chichotali, gdy mruczeli do siebie. Louis odsunął włosy z twarzy loczka, trzymając dłonie na jego dołeczkach.  
\- Louis, - Harry oblizał swoje ustach, nagle będąc w pełni poważnym. - nigdy nie czułem się z nikim tak jak z tobą wcześniej.  
Serce Louisa zaczęło bić szybciej w jego piersi. To było to, na co miał nadzieję, kiedy przyszedł do Stylesa, ale gdy to dostał, poczuł się, jakby został spetryfikowany. Pozostał bez ruchu, utrzymując swoje spojrzenie na Harrym.  
\- Ja także.  
Słowa te ledwo wydostały się z ust Louisa, zanim Harry złączył te swoje z jego, zakrywając je całkowicie. Palce Tomlinsona zaplątane w materiał bluzki loczka, wbijały się w jego biodra, przyciągając tym zielonookiego jeszcze bliżej siebie, czując się jakby każdy dzielący ich centymetr ranił go bardziej. Louis czuł gorący oddech młodszego naprzeciw swojej skóry, gdy dźwięk poruszających się języków jak i ust wypełniał otaczającą ich ciszę pokoju. Było w tym coś tak strasznie intymnego w tym dźwięku, słyszalnym tylko przez nich, sprawiało to, że Louis czuł się jakby był pijany.  
To było uczucie pełnego pożądania odurzenia alkoholem (jak równie dobrze sama lekka prezencja odurzenia alkoholem), które sprawiło, że dłonie Louisa sunęły w dół ciała Harry’ego, aż znalazły się na tyle jego ud, podnosząc go do góry. Harry zrozumiał aluzję i szybko przeniósł się na ciało Louisa lekkim podskokiem, owijając swoje nogi dookoła talii starszego, ani na chwilę nie przerywając pocałunku.  
Louis niósł Harry’ego na kanapę znajdującą się na boku pokoju, prawie przewracając się o własne nogi paręnaście razy, sprawiając, że Harry zachichotał w jego usta. Kiedy w końcu do niej dotarli, Tomlinson delikatnie ułożył na niej Stylesa, po czym nad nim zawisł, dając sobie moment na to, by zachwycić się tym jak piękne było ciało loczka. Kiedy młodszy spojrzał w górę na niego, iskra zaskoczenia zamrugała w jego oczach, gdy się uśmiechnął. Wyglądał jak psotny szkolny chłopiec.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. - powiedział Louis, łapiąc się dramatycznie za serce.   
\- Jak? – Harry przygryzł swój język delikatnie swoimi zębami, jakby próbował utrzymać na wodzy swoją radość.  
Louis nachylił się w dół, wymawiając każde kolejne słowo po kolejnym pocałunku. - Jakbyś był szkolnym chłopcem, a ja byłbym twoim nauczycielem, który cię każe, bo byłeś bardzo niegrzeczny.  
\- To brzmi bardzo perwersyjnie. - powiedział Harry, ale jego głos tylko wyrażał wszystko, tylko nie pogardę na tą myśl.  
\- Byłeś moim niegrzecznym maturzystą, - zachichotał Louis, sunąc delikatnie ustami po policzku loczka, - który nie przyniósł swojej pracy na czas.   
Harry roześmiał się, owijając ramiona dookoła szyi Tomlinsona, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, łącząc ich usta ze sobą, prosząc tym o pocałunek.  
Im dłużej tam leżeli, tym bardziej gorączkowe stawały się ich pocałunki, jakby wyrzucali wszystkie swoje uczucia z ostatnich kilku tygodni na zewnątrz poprzez ich złączone usta. Louis mógł poczuć twardość Harry’ego, pod jego cienkim materiałem spodenek do biegania, przypartą do uda starszego, błagając o uwagę. Louis sięgnął pomiędzy ich ciała, przypierając grzbiet swojej dłoni do wybrzuszenia, czując, że jego własny kutas twardnieje na dźwięk, który Harry wydał z siebie na ten kontakt.   
\- Louis, Jezu, - usta Harry’ego bardziej wbiły się w te należące do starszego, prawie tworząc na nich siniaki. Słowa zaczęły się wylewać z ust Harry’ego, gdy Louis powoli go masował. - chcę tego tak bardzo… chcę ciebie…  
Louis przyparł swoje biodra do uda Harry’ego, pozwalając młodszemu poczuć to jaki był on twardy. Loczek zaczął powoli poruszać swoim udem w małe okręgi, sprawiając tym, że z ust Tomlinsona zaczęły wypływać jęki, patrząc prosto w oczy niebieskookiego. Kiedy starszy zniżył się do twarzy młodszego, oczy tego drugiego były zamknięte, usta wilgotne i rozwarte, a lekkie oddechy wydobywały się z jego własnych.  
\- Kurwa, Harry, wyglądasz tak bardzo…  
Loczek otworzył swoje oczy, rzęsy poruszyły się w górę i w dół naprzeciw różowych policzków. - Tak jak ty…  
Louis polizał swoje usta, zabierając swoją dłoń, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż linii kutasa przez spodenki zielonookiego.  
\- Mogę? – spytał w końcu, sięgając swoimi palcami do paska elastycznych spodenek.  
Oczy Harry’ego zjechały niżej, by po chwili przytaknąć, pozwalając swojej głowie opaść na oparcie kanapy.   
Louis bez chwili wahania, posunął swoją dłonią w dół, wkładając swoje palce pod pasek i złapał za niesamowicie grubą długość kutasa Harry’ego, jednym szybkim ruchem wysuwając go na zewnątrz. Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się na widok czerwonej główki, z której wypływał preejakulat, był tak bardzo idealny, czuł się jakby patrzył na Mona Lisę. Okręcił swoją dłoń dookoła podstawy, sprawiając, że Harry wypchnął swoje biodra do góry, by po chwili oprzeć wolną dłonią o biodro loczka, aby przytrzymać go w miejscu.  
\- Spokojnie, kochanie, - wyszeptał Louis, całując jego błyszczący czubek, - zamierzam się tobą teraz zająć.   
I z tym, Tomlinson opuścił swoją głowę w dół.  
Harry ledwo mógł się utrzymać nieruchomo, gdy drżał pod ustami Louisa, każde kolejne liźnięcie, wydobywało z młodszego zdesperowane jęki, wydobywające się z jego otwartych ust. Niebieskooki mógłby słuchać tych dźwięków przez cały dzień. Swoją wolną dłoń wsunął pod udo młodszego, aby po chwili ścisnąć jego mięsień, sprawiając, że Harry uniósł swoje nogi lekko do góry i rozłożył je jeszcze szerzej. Pomimo tego, Louis nadal pracował swoimi ustami na długości loczka, zaciskając swój język na twardym obwodzie i ssąc w dół, tworząc ciasną próżnię ze swoich ust. Harry jęknął, jego biodra zadrżały w lekkich pchnięciach, gdy próbował nad sobą zapanować. Louis powoli uniósł się do góry, po czym szybko opadł, nie dając loczkowi wystarczająco dużo czasu, by przetworzył tą czynność. Młodszy nie mógł nadążyć nad stymulacją, oczy zaszły mu mgłą i nie mógł się na niczym skupić. I w momencie, kiedy w końcu myślał, że może przewidzieć, co Louis może następnie zrobić, Tomlinson zmieniał tempo albo pozycję, aż do momentu gdy Harry stał się bałaganem jęków. Kiedy Styles już nie mógł wytrzymać więcej drażnienia się, jego dłoń opadła na głowę starszego, zakopując się w jego włosach. Spojrzenie Louisa uniosło się na niego, patrząc na niego niczym zirytowany kot, widok ten sprawił, że Harry nie mógł oddychać.   
\- Proszę Louis, - loczek wyszeptał, - nie chcę tak dojść.  
Louis odsunął się, usta zwiotczałe i wilgotne, oczy szeroko otwarte z ciekawości. – Więc, czego chcesz?  
Harry pozwolił swoim palcom sunąć przez potargane włosy starszego, by po chwili pozwolić im głaskać linię jego szczęki. Harry jęknął, gdy zauważył, że obaj nadal byli w pełni ubrani. To musi być naprawione.   
\- Rozbierz się, - powiedział Harry, sięgając dłońmi po dół koszulki Louisa. – Chcę cię widzieć. Całego ciebie.   
Oczy loczka zabłyszczały, gdy Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i zaczął zdejmować swoją koszulkę, powoli ukazują umięśnioną, opaloną i nagą klatkę piersiową. Styles zakrył swoje oczy ręką, pozostawiając duże luki między palcami, by mógł podglądać. Louis się roześmiał, po czym szybko usiadł i zaczął rozpinać swoje ciemne spodnie, by po chwili zrzucić je na podłogę razem ze swoimi bokserkami. Kiedy starszy był w końcu nagi, Harry odsłonił swoje oczy i gapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami oraz śliniącymi się ustami.   
\- Boże, - wymamrotał loczek, potrząsając głową. - jesteś tak bardzo…  
\- Bardzo, jaki? – spytał Louis, odsuwając kosmyk swoich włosów z oczu.   
\- Wyglądasz inaczej, - stwierdził Harry, uśmiechając się. - bardziej pewnie siebie, czy coś.  
Louis uśmiechnął się. Czuł się inaczej, jeżeli miał być szczery. Czuł się bardziej sobą, niż czuł się od lat. Czuł się jak stary Louis.   
\- Ty to sprawiłeś. - Louis wyszeptał, schylając się w dół, by ściągnąć szorty Harry’ego. Loczek położył się z powrotem, pozwalając dumnemu z siebie uśmiechowi zakraść się na twarz. Starszy całował w dół ścieżkę wzdłuż jego nagich nóg, gdy odrzucał materiał na bok. - Sprawiasz, że czuję się jak prawdziwy ja.  
I to była prawda. Louis czuł się jak cień samego siebie, zanim spotkał Harry’ego, żyjąc jakby był pustelnikiem. Tak naprawdę, nie żyjąc wcale. I w tym momencie starszy poczuł dłonie loczka na swojej szyi, ciągnące go w górę, by po chwili połączyć ich usta w namiętnym, długim pocałunku. To było delikatne i wolne, przerywane lekkimi całusami, ale sprawiło to, że serce Louisa waliło niczym młot. Był pewny tego, że Harry mógł je usłyszeć. Kiedy przerwali swój pocałunek, odsunęli się od siebie i zaczęli patrzeć na siebie przez przymrużone oczy.  
\- Pieprz mnie.  
Cała krew odpłynęła z twarzy Louisa, wypełniając tym samym jego kutasa. Jak jeden facet mógł być tak delikatny i uroczy w jednej minucie, by w następnej być uosobieniem każdej seksualnej fantazji Louisa?  
Ale nadal Tomlinson nie musiał być pytany dwa razy. - Ty o to spytałeś.  
Zanim Harry mógł zaprotestować, Louis go szybko podniósł i przerzucił sobie przez ramię, długie nogi kopały w proteście, kiedy śmiał się maniakalnie.  
\- Lou-is! –błagał Harry. - To niesprawiedliwe, jak możesz być taki silny?   
\- Wiesz jak mówią Haroldzie, - starszy powiedział, idąc w dół korytarza loczka, otwierając każde kolejne drzwi, w poszukiwaniu tych do sypialni młodszego, - duże rzeczy schowane są w małych opakowaniach.  
\- Moja sypialnia jest na końcu korytarza, ty idioto! –roześmiał się Harry.   
W końcu Louis znalazł odpowiedni pokój, którego szukał. Pokój Harry’ego był, niezaskakująco udekorowany niczym cygański karawan. Kolorowe tapety i dziwaczne nowoczesne obrazy wiszące na ścianach zaraz obok kilku naprawdę pięknych czarnobiałych fotografii przyjaciół loczka, które starszego zastanowiły, zrobił sam, biorąc pod uwagę kamerę leżącą na drewnianej komodzie na jednym z boków pokoju. Ale nadal Tomlinson nie miał czasu, by myśleć nad tym, gdy rzucił Harry’ego na purpurowe prześcieradło, jego długie ciało odbijało się chwilę na sprężynach materaca jego łóżka.  
Louis wspiął się na nie i zawisł nad loczkiem, uśmiechając się w dół do jego zachichotanej twarzy.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że wszystko z tobą okej po tym? - spytał Harry, unosząc brew. - Mam na myśli, jakby nie patrzeć masz już trzydzieści lat. Nie obwiniałbym cię, gdybyś musiał chwilę odpocząć.  
Louis zawarczał, chwytając za nadgarstki loczka i wbijając je w materac nad jego głową.  
Uśmiech automatycznie pojawił się na twarzy młodszego, a jego oczy pociemniały, ciało spięło się pod dotykiem Tomlinsona. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech triumfu, kreujący się na jego twarzy. - Och…  
Harry przygryzł swoją wargę i przymknął oczy, wyrzucając swoje biodra w górę naprzeciw tym należącym do starszego, gdy niebieskooki siedział na nim okrakiem, nadal twardy kutas ubiegał się o uwagę. Louis uwolnił nadgarstki loczka, by po chwili pozbyć się jego koszulki, ale po tym znów przyparł go do materaca. - Lubisz to?  
Harry przytaknął, ledwo będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie jakieś słowa.  
\- Czy chcesz bym tak cię wziął? –powiedział Louis, pochylając się w dół, by wziąć usta młodszego w swoje.   
Kiedy się odsunął, Harry patrzył się na niego jak na ósmy cud świata.  
\- Może następnym razem, - wyszeptał Harry, wyjmując swoje dłonie z uścisku Louisa, układając je na jego biodrach, złączając ich biodra ze sobą. - teraz chcę tylko ciebie.   
Gardło Louisa było suche, gdy przytaknął.  
Zaczęli się znów całować, dłoń Tomlinsona powoli zsuwająca się w dół ciała młodszego, aż nie dotarła do jego pośladków, tańcząc palcem wokół jego dziurki. Kiedy Louis był pewien, że Harry mu na to pozwala, nacisnął swoim palcem wskazującym na zaciśnięty mięsień, drocząc go suchymi muśnięciami. Loczek zajęczał i sięgnął po dłoń starszego, by zabrać ją ze swojej dziurki, by po chwili wsunąć suche palce sobie do ust, ssąc jego wskazujący i środkowy palec mocno, poruszając swoim językiem dookoła nich w sposób, w jaki starszy widział tylko w porno. Kiedy młodszy wypuścił ze swoich ust palce niebieskookiego, starszy ledwo pamiętał, co robił wcześniej. Właściwie, Harry musiał mu to przypomnieć wyjękując lekko do jego ucha. - Zamierzasz ich użyć czy mam to zrobić sam?  
Louis westchnął i od razu sięgnął pod Harry’ego, układając swoje palce przy jego wejściu. Tym razem jego ruchy były bardziej wilgotne i łatwe, ledwo wytwarzając jakiekolwiek trudności, gdy starszy rozciągał nimi młodszego, by po chwili nareszcie wejść jednym z czubków palców w ciasny pierścień mięśni chłopaka.  
\- O kurwa - jęknął Harry.   
Tomlinson wsunął swój palec aż po knykcie, by następnie zacząć powoli wkładać kolejny, robił to nadal utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z loczkiem, doszukując się na jego twarzy, choć najmniejszej oznaki dyskomfortu. Harry przełknął ślinę i zacisnął mocno swoje oczy, po czym znów je otworzył, by ponownie skupić swój wzrok na starszym mężczyźnie. Obserwowali się nawzajem, gdy niebieskooki zaczął wkładać w niego trzeci palec. Oczy Stylesa były szeroko otwarte i nie mogły się na niczym skupić na dłuższą chwilę, kiedy obniżał po chwili swoje ciało w dół, by zagłębić w sobie palce Tomlinsona jeszcze bardziej. Zaraz po tym ruchu Louis opadł swoją głową na długość młodszego, by wziąć go w swoje usta jeszcze raz, zaskoczył tym Harry’ego, który wydał z siebie głośny jęk. Palce i usta niebieskookiego pracowały w skupieniu, drażniąc młodszego, aż do momentu, w którym szalał on dawanej mu przez niego z rozkoszy.   
\- Louis, ja zaraz… - wystękał Harry, jego oddech był krótki i urywany, gdy próbował zapanować nad swoim orgazmem. - Louis, proszę, jestem już gotowy.   
Niebieskooki zabrał swoje usta jak i palce z ciała młodszego, szybko sięgnął do szafki nocnej, by poszukać w niej prezerwatywy. Harry odwrócił się w jego kierunku po chwili, by mu w tym pomóc, ich ruchy były niezrównoważone i wzburzone, gdy otworzył drugą szufladę i zanurkował w niej dłonią, po krótkim momencie wyciągnął z niej buteleczkę z różowym lubrykantem i foliowe opakowanie z prezerwatywą.   
Harry podał przedmioty Louisowi i z powrotem położył się na łóżku na swoich plecach, mrugając na starszego zalotnie. Niebieskooki szybko rozerwał opakowanie z prezerwatywą swoimi zębami i zrolował ją w dół swojej długości, po czym otworzył buteleczkę lubrykantu i pozwolił chłodnemu żelowi wylać się na swoje palce. Oczy loczka uważnie śledziły jego ruchy, będąc zupełnie ciemnymi i zamglonymi z podniecenia. Louis przełknął ślinę i przysunął się bliżej do zielonookiego, nachylając się nad nim. Harry na to rozszerzył swoje nogi jeszcze bardziej, po czym owinął je dookoła talii starszego, przyciskając swoje pięty do dołu jego pleców, by móc przybliżyć go do siebie jeszcze bardziej.  
Louis polizał swoje usta i sięgnął w dół, pomiędzy ich złączone ciała, by chwycić za swojego kutasa i nawilżyć go lubrykantem, zaraz po tym pozwolił swojej dłoni przesunąć się pod jądrami Harry’ego i nawilżyć jego dziurkę jeszcze bardziej. Przesunął po niej swoimi palcami, aby po chwili zagłębić dwa z nich ponownie w pierścieniu mięśni, wykonał kilka nożycowatych ruchów, upewniając się, że loczek jest odpowiednio przygotowany do tego, co zaraz nastąpi. W momencie, gdy Harry wbił swoje pięty w dół pleców Louisa, starszy wyjął swoje palce z niego i ustawił czubek swojego penisa naprzeciw dziurki zielonookiego. Po chwili niebieskooki wziął ostatni głęboki wdech i wbił się całą długością w ciało młodszego.  
Louis czuł się, jakby ktoś wycisnął całe powietrze z jego płuc za jednym razem. Gorąco wnętrza młodszego zawładnęło nim całkowicie, konsumując go jednocześnie od środka, skóra zaczęła go swędzieć od potu i nerwów, gdy Harry lekko się na nim bujał. Pozostali tak przez dłuższy moment, patrząc się sobie nawzajem w oczy, gdy cała długość Tomlinsona znajdowała się w środku zielonookiego. Harry zamruczał z przyjemności na starszego, a mały uśmiech kreował się na jego twarzy, kręcone włosy wyglądały tak miękko i anielsko na tle jego kości policzkowych światło, które padało na niego z okna, rozświetlało jego oblicze. Louis zaczął gubić się w swoich myślach, patrząc na cudowną istotę pod sobą, całkowicie zapominając o poruszaniu się przez dłuższą chwilę, trwało to aż do momentu, w którym Harry stał się już niecierpliwy i wziął sprawę w swoje ręce, inicjując samemu ruchy na kutasie starszego, jego biodra zaczęły się delikatnie poruszać w niecierpliwych szarpnięciach.  
Przez co Tomlinson po chwili konsternacji, wysunął się na całą długość z ciała młodszego, by po chwili wbić się w niego z powrotem, sprawiając tym, że młodszy mężczyzna wydawał z siebie płaczliwe jęki przyjemności. Louis nachylił się nad nim bardziej i wbił lekko swoje zęby w jego szyję, przygryzając ją delikatnie i ssąc, by wytworzyć tam purpurowy znak na jego skórze. Chwilę później po raz kolejny starszy wysunął się na prawie całą długość z chłopaka, by ponownie wsunąć się w niego z dużą siłą, poruszał się tym samym w rytm długich i głębokich pchnięć, kontynuując te ruchy aż do momentu, gdy Harry zaczął wydawać z siebie czkające dźwięki, które wydobywały się z tyłu jego gardła. Krótkie paznokcie loczka pozostawiały na plecach Louisa długie czerwone linie, gdy próbował przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej siebie, by wbijał się jeszcze głębiej w jego ciało.   
\- Jesteś tak bardzo kurwa piękny, - wyjęczał Louis. - jestem takim szczęściarzem, że cię mam. Pierdolonym szczęściarzem.  
Harry odpowiedział na to, poruszając swoimi wargami tak, by moment później złapać pomiędzy te należące do Tomlinsona, sunąc swoim językiem po linii jego zarostu tuż nad górną wargą, gdy pocałunek stawał się zbyt namiętny i nieskoordynowany przez mocne pchnięcia bioder starszego. Obaj byli już blisko szczytu. Niebieskooki mógł już to wyczuć, w jego biodrach budowała się ogromna przyjemność orgazmu, a jego już trzęsły się na jego nadejście.   
\- Jestem blisko - powiedział Harry, zaciskając swoje uda na biodrach starszego, gdy sięgał w dół pomiędzy ich ciała, po swojego czerwonego kutasa.   
Louis uniósł swoje biodra jeszcze wyżej, zmieniając tym kąt swoich uderzeń wewnątrz loczka i to było wystarczające, by Harry rozpłakał się z przyjemności, wywołanej uderzeniem w jego słodki punkt. Niebieskooki zaczął gonić swój orgazm, wbijając się w młodszego coraz to mocniejszymi pchnięciami, wbijając go tym w materac, by po chwili tych szaleńczych ruchów poczuć na swojej klatce uderzenie ciepłej spermy, która trysnęła z penisa Harry’ego. Młodszy opadł wykończony na łóżko, jego ciało było w pełni rozluźnione, gdy starszy nadal kontynuował wbijanie się w niego. Kilka sekund po tym, Tomlinson także osiągnął swój orgazm.  
To był najpewniej jeden z najmocniejszych orgazmów, jaki kiedykolwiek przeżył w swoim życiu.  
W momencie, gdy niebieskooki wysunął się z ciała młodszego, ściągnął z siebie zużytą prezerwatywę i zawiązał ją w supeł, po czym wyrzucił ją do kosza, który Harry trzymał pod swoją toaletką, aby po chwili Tomlinson ponownie wskoczył do łóżka i przyciągnął do swojej piersi wiotkie ciało Stylesa. Młodszy praktycznie zamruczał na poświęconą mu uwagę, gdy starszy pocałował gładką i bladą skórę jego ramienia.  
\- Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek w moim życiu uprawiał tak dobry seks jak ten - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem, widocznie zrelaksowany swoim stanem po seksie - Skąd w tobie taka wytrzymałość, staruszku?   
Louis na te słowa ugryzł go lekko w ramię, ale na tyle mocno by pozostawić po sobie ślad. - Nie jestem stary!  
Styles westchnął tylko na to, będąc zbyt dobrze wypieprzonym, by w jakikolwiek sposób protestować. Leżeli tak w ciszy przez kilka kolejnych minut, próbując złapać ponownie oddech. Niebieskooki błądził swoimi palcami po ciele młodszego. Sunął opuszkami po delikatnej skórze bioder i torsu chłopaka, następnie w dół długości jego ramion, aż dotarł do jego dłoni, w tamtym momencie Harry rozłożył swoje palce, pozwalając Louisowi splątać je ze swoimi. Tomlinson pomyślał, że mógłby już tak pozostać, nie myśląc o tym, kiedy i czy w ogóle będzie chciał odejść od tego mężczyzny.   
\- Chcę tego - wyszeptał Louis naprzeciw bladej skóry ramienia zielonookiego, całując po chwili jego obojczyk.   
Harry zesztywniał na te słowa, - Chcesz, czego? Mojego ramienia?  
Louis roześmiał się na to. - Nie, ja chcę tego. – powiedział, owijając swoje ramiona ponownie wokół tych należących do młodszego, przyciskając go ciasno do swojej piersi, ściskając delikatnie.  
Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział, po kilku chwilach ciszy powoli odwrócił się tak, że znajdowali się twarzą w twarz. Louis nie mógł wyczytać nic z ekspresji zielonookiego w cieniu pokoju.  
\- Naprawdę mam to na myśli, - zapewnił go Louis, całując czubek jego nosa. - chcę ciebie. Całego ciebie.  
\- Masz całego mnie - odpowiedział nieśmiało Harry, przechylając swoją głową tak, że kaskada jego czekoladowych loków zakryła jego twarz.   
Niebieskooki wyciągnął swoją dłoń do przodu, zaczepiając swoimi palcami o policzek Harry’ego, podnosząc jego twarz do góry i odpychając jego włosy do tyłu. Nie pozwoli loczkowi się przed tym ukrywać.  
\- Co się stało? –spytał Louis.  
\- Nic - odpowiedział Harry.   
Raz jeszcze, Tomlinson zobaczył ten przebłysk strachu w oczach młodszego. To było to samo spojrzenie, które widział w swoim własnym spojrzeniu przez lata. Ten strach przed daniem czemuś szansy, kiedy byłeś wcześniej tak bardzo zdradzony. Louis był prawie zdumiony tym, jak byli do siebie podobni. Dziwne było natomiast to, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to właśnie on natrafił na niego w programie telewizyjnym, na kogoś tak samo zniszczonego i przerażonego jak on sam. Było w tym coś pięknego, pomyślał.  
\- Nie musimy o tym teraz rozmawiać - powiedział Louis, obserwując jak Harry wypuszcza z siebie westchnienie relaksu. - Może powinniśmy po prostu… poznać się nawzajem trochę lepiej. Pomimo wszystko byliśmy tylko na trzech randkach.   
Oczywiście Louis zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pomiędzy tymi randkami było wiele telefonów, wiadomości i rozmów przez skype, i właściwie mogli zaliczyć je jako wiele innych randek, ale nie o to w tym chodziło. Niebieskooki chciał wiedzieć wszystko na temat Harry’ego. A także chciał, by otworzyli się przed sobą na nowym poziomie zaufania, Tomlinson myślał, że to będzie dobry pomysł na długą, dobrą i szczerą niczym z Bogiem rozmowę.  
I to właśnie zrobili.  
Aż do wczesnych rannych godzin, Harry i Louis rozmawiali na każdy możliwy temat, poczynając od historii z dzieciństwa, kończąc na tym jak obaj wyszli z szafy, prosto do teraźniejszości. Pokój młodszego był niczym muszla chroniąca ich przed światem podczas ich rozmowy, ich kończyny zatopione w pluszowej, purpurowej pościeli, gdy dzielili się ze sobą najbardziej intymnymi detalami ich przeszłości.   
Louis powiedział Harry’emu wszystko na temat swojego życia po rozwodzie, o uczuciu bezradności i bólu, kiedy próbował ustalić, kim był, gdy już nie był drugą częścią pary. W zamian zielonooki przyznał, że nienawidził, kiedy starszy mówił na temat swojego małżeństwa, ponieważ to sprawiało, że czuł się niewyobrażalnie zazdrosny. Louis śmiał się z tego w odpowiedzi, mówiąc młodszemu, że był samolubny, ponieważ niebieskooki próbował wyrzucić z siebie swój wewnętrzny chaos i Harry był zaborczą małą divą. Młodszy zaczął się użalać, czując się szczerze winny swojej samolubności, co spowodowało, że Louis też się z nim podzielił na temat tego, co denerwuje go w życiu zielonookiego. Przyznał mu się do tego, że chciał uderzyć Nicka Grimshawa w twarz i że nie obchodziło go to, że był on przyjacielem zielonookiego od czasów uczelni, ponieważ był zazdrosnym idiotą, a Nick nie wiedział jak utrzymać własne ręce przy sobie. Harry oczywiście stwierdził, że było to zachwycające.   
\- Wiedziałem, że nie lubisz Nicka! – zadeklarował, a na jego twarzy ukazały się radosne dołeczki.  
\- Nie byłem właściwie subtelny na ten temat kochanie, - odpowiedział Louis, drapiąc się po nosie, gdy przypomniał sobie ich kłótnie na ten temat. Harry na to dotknął jego dłoń, cicho dodając mu otuchy. - Każdy, kto ma oczy, może zobaczyć to, że on ma na ciebie ochotę.   
\- Tak, i jak już mówiłem, - młodszy ścisnął palce Tomlinsona. - ja szaleję na punkcie kogoś innego, więc…  
Louis wskazał na siebie mówiąc niemo „Ja?”, mając szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. Harry za to popukał go lekko nadgarstkiem w ramię. Ruch ten rozpoczął walkę restlingową chwilę później, niebieskooki rzucił się na loczka, przypierając jego nadgarstki nad jego głową do materaca. Harry nie był zbyt poważnym przeciwnikiem, biorąc pod uwagę, że był bardziej skupiony na wierzganiu ze śmiechu niż walce.  
\- Louis Tomlinson wygrał WWE championships! –powiedział Louis, unosząc ramiona w znaku zwycięstwa, - Publika szaleje!   
\- Ale z ciebie idiota - roześmiał się Harry.   
\- Powiedział przegrany.  
Harry szybko usiadł i przyparł do dołu Louisa, zamieniając ich pozycjami i przerzucając jedną nogę przez biodra starszego, aby na nim usiąść. Całe ciało niebieskookiego zesztywniało, gdy patrzył w górę długiego ciała młodszego mężczyzny, na jego nagi tors.   
\- Lubisz to, co widzisz? –spytał Harry, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.   
\- Nie - Louis odpowiedział, odwracając wzrok i poruszając nosem, jakby poczuł jakiś smród.  
Harry obniżył się w dół, aż do momentu, gdy jego twarz znajdowała się tylko centymetry od tej starszego, chcąc by ten na niego spojrzał. - A teraz?  
Louis próbował ukryć swój uśmiech we wgłębieniu swojego obojczyka. - Nie.  
Loczek przybliżył się jeszcze bliżej, jego usta były na tyle blisko tych należących do starszego, że mogły się one za moment złączyć, ale nadal teraz tego nie robiły.  
\- Teraz? – oddech młodszego był gorący i kuszący naprzeciw ust Louisa.  
Kurwa, Tomlinson jest tylko człowiekiem. Powoli odwrócił swoją głowę w stronę Harry’ego, po czym zniszczył dzielącą ich przestrzeń, aż do momentu, gdy ich usta stykały się gorące naprzeciw siebie. Kiedy się odsunął, zielonooki się uśmiechał. - Wiedziałem, że nie dasz się oprzeć mojemu urokowi.  
Usta niebieskookiego poruszyły się lekko w górę. Po czym poważnym tonem odpowiedział. - Zawsze byłem bezsilny przeciwko niemu.  
Harry zadrżał niekontrolowanie na te usta, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, ledwo powstrzymując się od odpowiedzi. Starszy podziwiał różowy rumieniec, który pojawił się na jego policzku. Więc, Harry mógł ssać palce Louisa niczym zawodowiec, ale na komplement rumienił się niczym uczennica. Mężczyzna ten ukazywał przed nim coraz to nowe oblicza, każde kolejne było piękniejsze.  
\- Co takiego sprawia, że jesteś aż tak onieśmielony? –spytał starszy, szczerze ciekawy.   
\- Nie wiem, - wymruczał Harry - nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, tak sądzę.  
\- Powinieneś być do tego przyzwyczajony, - powiedział Louis, naglę będąc złym na każdego na świecie za to, że nie komplementują oni loczka. - ludzie powinni ci to mówić codziennie, jak kochany jesteś. Zaczynam się wstydzić całej ludzkiej rasy z tego powodu!   
Harry roześmiał się, potrząsając głową na starszego mężczyznę dramatycznie. - Jest okej, poważnie. Cała ludzka rasa jest w porządku.   
\- Jesteś zbyt dobry Styles. Kolejna twoja niesamowita cecha do kolekcji. - Louis teraz już mu tylko dokuczał, ale to było warte tego, by zobaczyć rumieniec rosnący na jego twarzy aż po jego szyję.  
\- A co z tobą? –spytał Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko, - Czy tobie ludzie mówią, na co dzień jak przystojny jesteś?   
Louis odkaszlnął. - Właściwie nie, Loczku. Ty jesteś aniołem na tle innych ludzi, ja jestem kolejną jednostką w ich grupie, która nawet nie jest ciebie warta.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, - To nie jest prawda.  
\- Och przestań Harry - dokuczył mu Louis. - Muszę wbić flagę w twoje loczki, aby oznaczyć moją twierdzę. Tak bardzo jak jestem tego pewny, każdy może być dla mnie zagrożeniem, ty jesteś po prostu tak niesamowity.  
\- Hej - Harry wyciągnął rękę do przodu, próbując roztrząsnąć na bok sekretne strachy Louisa, próbując go rozweselić. - Nie musisz się o to bać.  
Twarz Tomlinsona opada, a on sam wzdycha, obracając swoją dłoń tak żeby złączyć ze sobą ich palce, - Ty też nie musisz się martwić, ponieważ ja nie zamierzam nigdy od ciebie odejść. W razie jakbyś brał pod uwagę to, że mogłem się pomylić, dla mnie ty jesteś wspaniały.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym wziął drżący oddech.  
\- Louis… - powiedział cicho, - też tego chcę.  
Niebieskooki nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie powiedział loczek, nadal patrząc się na niego w niedowierzaniu. Kiedy w końcu pozbierał się do kupy, jego puls przyspieszył. - Ty-ty chcesz?  
\- Tak - odpowiedział chrząkając, - O-Oczywiście jeżeli ty też tego chcesz.  
\- Kurwa oczywiście, że chcę, - wyszeptał Louis, idąc na kolanach, aż do momentu, gdy było obok Harry’ego, - przecież wiesz, że chcę. To wszystko, czego chcę od tygodni.  
\- Więc, ja też tego chcę, - powiedział Harry, potrząsając dosadnie głową, - chcę ciebie.  
\- Też ciebie chcę.   
Oboje wypuścili powoli wydech, i wdech, i wydech, po czym wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
\- Więc… To jest to? Jesteśmy czymś? –spytał Harry, oczy miał szeroko otwarte w niedowierzaniu.  
\- Tak jesteśmy czymś - wyszeptał Louis, łącząc swoje usta z tymi loczka, popychając go w dół na poduszki i całując go namiętnie.  
\- Jesteś gotowy na drugą rundę, staruszku? –spytał Harry, klepiąc niebieskookiego w jego goły tyłek wnętrzem swojej dłoni.   
\- Tylko wtedy, kiedy ty też jej podołasz, bezczelny smarkaczu.  
Po chwili dłoń loczka po raz kolejny uderzyła w goły pośladek Tomlinsona, na co starszy złapał za jego nadgarstki i przyszpilił je do poduszek.  
~*~  
\- Chłopaki już się zaczyna!  
Niall podgłośnił dźwięk na telewizorze Louisa, gdy Tomlinson szybko wyciągnął ciepły popcorn z mikrofalówki, wrzucił go do szklanej miski i wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce na kanapie pomiędzy Harrym a Liamem. Równo z momentem jak starszy usiadł na kanapie, Payne wyciągnął rękę, by zabrać trochę maślanego popcornu z miski, tylko po to, by po chwili być w nią uderzonym. Kiedy Harry natomiast spróbował zrobić to samo, Louis uśmiechnął się do niego słodko i podał mu miskę, aby było mu wygodniej.  
\- Hej! Czemu jego ręki też nie uderzyłeś? – Liam spytał oburzony.  
Louis spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie. - Naprawdę musisz o to pytać?  
\- To jest faworyzm, to jest bardzo niemiłe - Liam mu wytknął, - co się stało z braćmi ponad amantami?   
Harry przeżuwał swój popcorn, w pełni ignorując kłótnię, w którą właśnie został zamieszany.  
\- Moglibyście się zamknąć, ludzie? Zaczyna się! – Niall powiedział ze swojego miejsca na rozkładanym krześle.  
\- Niall, mówisz już tak od pięciu minut! Nadal są reklamy. - powiedział Harry.  
\- Wiem, ale jeżeli wy nie przestaniecie gadać teraz, to ja przegapię początek, więc wszyscy się zamknijcie!  
Harry odwrócił się w stronę Louisa i wyszeptał. - Niall jest tym bardziej podekscytowany niż my.  
Louis się na to zaśmiał. - Myślę, że Liam i Zayn mają to samo. Pytali mnie o to, którego wieczoru to puszczą od dwóch tygodni, tylko po to, by być pewnym, że na pewno tego nie ominą.  
\- Czemu nas o to obwiniasz? Nieczęsto twoi przyjaciele są w telewizji! – Liam stwierdził, nachylając się do przodu, by spojrzeć na Zayna, który był na drugim końcu kanapy. - Nagrywasz to prawda, Z?  
Zayn przytaknął, spoglądając na Harry’ego przez oparcie, jak facet popchnięty w przestrzeń. Harry stwierdził, że to trudne by zrozumieć tę granicę.  
\- Tak, i to oni powinni nam za to podziękować. - zaszczebiotał Niall, po czym uderzył w bok swojego krzesła, gdy znajomy znak Chanel 4 rozbłysnął na ekranie. - Zaczyna się! Zaczyna się!  
Wszyscy się jednocześnie uciszyli, gdy twarz Freda Sirieixa pojawiła się na ekranie, mówiąc o tym, jak nie ma lepszego uczucia na świecie niż uczucie kochania i bycia kochanym.  
\- Jaki on jest na żywo? – Zayn spytał, utrzymując swój głos cichym, by nie zdenerwować Nialla.  
\- Jest właściwie naprawdę miły, fajny koleś - powiedział Louis.   
Harry przytaknął na jego słowa. - Ładnie pachnie.  
\- Wąchałeś go? – Louis zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Zazdrosny?  
\- Nie. Zdezorientowany bardziej.  
\- Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że czyjś zapach sam z siebie atakuje mój węch, bez mojej zgody. - powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami, biorąc kolejną pełną garść popcornu z miski Louisa.   
\- Jesteś pewny, że było to bez twojej zgody? –spytał Louis, podnosząc swoją brew do góry.   
\- Może zaciągałem się głęboko, przy kilku okazjach. - Harry się uśmiechnął.  
\- Ha!  
\- O mój Boże, zamknijcie się! –warknął Niall.   
Louis i Harry zachichotali do siebie, niczym małe dzieci, które dostawały reprymendę od swojej mamy. Pomimo to, kiedy głos Tomlinsona rozbrzmiał z głośników telewizora, ich twarze od razu odwróciły się ku temu dźwiękowi.  
\- To ty! – Niall zagdakał, wskazują na ekran i odwracając swoją twarz w stronę Louisa. - To jest zwariowane!  
To było oczywiste, że to właśnie Louis znajdował się na ekranie telewizora. Jego włosy były schludnie ułożone w quiffa, wyglądające bardziej schludnie od tej fryzury, którą teraz posiadał. Na ekranie Louis siedział naprzeciw kamery, podczas gdy narrator go przedstawiał. Dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło, że wtedy modlił się do Boga, by wyglądać dobrze na ekranie telewizora.  
\- Aw wyglądasz strasznie słodko. - wyszeptał Harry.  
\- Wyglądam jakbym był kurwa spetryfikowany!  
\- Tak, ale to jest słodkie.  
Scena się zmieniła i teraz był pokazany moment, w którym Louis siedział przy stoliku i czekał na przybycie Harry’ego. Louis na ekranie tupał nogą pod stolikiem, gdy jego palce natomiast stukały w ekran jego telefonu.  
\- Pisałem do Zayna - Louis potwierdził. - Mówiłem mu, że moja randka mnie wystawiła!  
Malik roześmiał się.- Pamiętam to!   
\- Nie wystawiłem cię! Mówiłem ci przecież, że się spóźniłem!  
\- Zrobiłeś trochę złe pierwsze wrażenie, Styles.  
Głos Louisa rozbrzmiał w tle obrazu, gdy pisał wiadomość, opisując jakby chciał, aby wyglądała jego randka, - Naprawdę chciałbym kogoś, kto nie byłby stuknięty. Mój typ to zazwyczaj wysoki, opalony blondyn, ale będąc szczerym, jak długo będzie się on śmiał, nie będę miał nic przeciwko.  
\- Dwa z trzech nie jest tak źle, Hazza - zaśmiał się Niall. - Wysoki i śmiejący się.  
Harry wydobył z siebie sarkastyczny śmiech - Bardzo śmieszne.  
Louis puknął zielonookiego w policzek, sprawiając tym, że się uśmiechnął.  
W tym momencie na ekranie pojawił się Harry. Tomlinson został tym lekko wyrzucony z gardy przez ten widok, jego oczy i usta otworzyły się szerzej. Młodszy był ubrany cały na czarno, co sprawiło, że wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej bladego niż zwykle, a jego rysy twarzy wyglądały na jeszcze ostrzejsze. Ciemne loki spływały w dół jego kości policzkowych, i dopiero teraz, kiedy już widział loczka w swojej całkowicie naturalnej wersji, wiedział, że musiał on w jakiś sposób manipulować nimi przed ich randką. Wyglądał na wymuskanego i dopiętego na ostatni guzik. Był powalająco gorący.  
Pomijając fakt, że Harry był zaraz obok niego, Louis miał wrażenie, jakby wyszedł sam z siebie na jego widok na ekranie, jakby widział tego cudownego mężczyznę w telewizji, idącego na randkę z kimś zupełnie innym.  
\- O mój Boże –powiedział Louis - Wyglądasz tak gorąco!  
Harry zamruczał na ten komplement - Och, przestań już.  
\- Nie poważnie, kurwa! Jesteś moją randką. Ty jesteś moją randką.  
Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się zazdrosny o samego siebie z przeszłości. Ledwo mógł się skupić na czymś innym niż różowe usta Harry’ego, gdy jego wersja na ekranie opowiadała o swoim życiu i opisywała, czego szuka w swoim partnerze, by był ‘miły’ i ‘miał ładny uśmiech’. Louis przypomniał sobie, że Harry mówił dokładnie to samo na ich randce.  
Na ekranie znów pojawił się obraz Louisa, który ciągle spoglądał w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Głos w tle ogłosił, że randka Tomlinsona się spóźniała, i pokazali moment, w którym niebieskooki żartował z kelnerem, aby zapełnić lukę. Harry wypuścił z siebie śmiech w pewnym momencie, kiedy Louis oglądał się za wysokim, opalonym kelnerem.  
\- Mówiłeś mi, że go nawet nie zauważyłeś! –powiedział Harry.   
\- Kłamałem, pozwij mnie - zaśmiał się Louis - Musiałem na coś patrzeć, zanim się pojawiłeś!  
Jakby na reakcję na te słowa, Harry pojawił się na ekranie, wchodząc przez drzwi restauracji i podając swój płaszcz kobiecie przy drzwiach. Uśmiechał się i szeptał coś do niej, sprawiając, że zachichotała w tył swojej dłoni, przytakując grzecznie.  
\- O co ją spytałeś? –zapytał Niall.   
\- Spytałem czy moja randka jest gorąca.  
\- Zrobiłeś to? – usta Louisa otworzyły się szerzej - A ona powiedziała tak? To jest kurwa niesamowite.  
\- Miała rację - przytaknął Harry.   
\- Ciiii! –uciszył ich Niall - Chcę usłyszeć jak się przedstawiacie!   
Wszyscy oglądali w ciszy jak Harry i Louis spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem po raz pierwszy. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co Tomlinson pamiętał, że się stało, (co było tym, że zachowywał się w porządku i był w pełni opanowany, podczas przybycia Harry’ego), jego wersja na ekranie zareagowała zupełnie inaczej, jego usta otworzyły się, kiedy wstał ze swojego miejsca, aby przywitać się z Harrym na ekranie.   
\- Bardzo zgrabnie kumplu - skomentował Liam.   
Louis odkaszlnął na to, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Nie mógłby się nawet z tym kłócić. Szczęśliwie dla niego, głos Stylesa rozbrzmiał z telewizora, odwracając uwagę od jego braku taktu.  
\- Kiedy naprawdę kogoś lubię, staję się naprawdę nerwowy i zaczynam boczyć się na każdego. To jest naprawdę zły odruch. Zazwyczaj jestem dość czarujący, jeżeli miałbym być szczery - zaśmiał się Harry, - ale czasami naprawdę nie wiem, co powiedzieć. To tak bardzo krępujące.  
Upewniając te słowa, Harry na ekranie marszczy brwi i po kilku minutach rozmowy, pomiędzy nimi zapada cisza. Niall, Liam i Zayn zaczynają w tym samym momencie się śmiać.  
\- Jesteście tacy żałośni - Malik potrząsnął swoją głową.  
\- Wypełniliśmy wasze zgłoszenia, nie myśląc nawet, że na randkę też będziemy musieli iść za was! –zaśmiał się Niall - Obaj jesteście beznadziejni.   
Harry i Louis natomiast uśmiechali się do siebie nawzajem, jakby dostali werbalną nauczkę. Ich przyjaciele nie mylili się.  
Kiedy przyszedł moment na kolejne reklamy, Liam poszedł razem z Zaynem na balkon, by zapalić papierosa.  
\- Kurde, mój tyłek nadal boli po wcześniejszym paintballu - powiedział Niall, masując się po wspomnianym miejscu. - Liam i Zayn są brutalni, kiedy nie jest się z nimi w drużynie! Ja z Nickiem nie mieliśmy żadnych szans.  
Harry i Louis nie skomentowali tego żadnym słowem. Szczerze mówiąc, oni dali radę nie być uderzonymi ani razu po tym, jak ukryli się pod wartownią i tym sposobem udało im się dotrwać do końca gry. Kiedy Liam i Zayn w końcu ich znaleźli, zdążyli już połączyć się z Niallem i Nickiem na żądanie znalezienia loczka i niebieskookiego razem, w oczach Tomlinsona przegrana była tego warta.  
W tym momencie, drzwi od balkonu otworzyły się i Liam wbiegł do środka, machając swoim telefonem, gdy mówił – Ludzie, jesteście w trendach na Twitterze!   
Louis, Harry i Niall zatrzymali się na chwilę, przetwarzając tę informację, zanim wszyscy odezwali się na raz.  
\- Co?  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Pokaż mi!  
Louis wstał szybko z kanapy i sięgnął po telefon Liama z jego rozpostartej dłoni. Jego oczy skanowały aplikację Twittera, która była wypełniona powiadomieniami o Harrym i Louisie wraz z hashtagiem. Niebieskooki zrobił zeza i odwrócił się do loczka z szeroko otwartymi w zaskoczeniu oczami.  
\- Larry Stylinson? –powiedział Louis, unosząc brew, - Co to do kurwy jest Larry Stylinson?   
\- Połączenie waszych imion. - powiedział Zayn, siadając z powrotem na kanapie - To słodkie.  
Głośny śmiech Harry’ego wydobył się po chwili z jego ust, loczek próbował to nieskutecznie ukryć w swojej dłoni. - Jesteśmy sławni!  
\- To jest cholernie nieprawdopodobne, takie to właśnie jest. - wymamrotał Louis, jego oczy były zmrużone, gdy przeglądał komentarze ludzi na temat jego i Stylesa w show.   
Przez jego ramię, Liam zaczął czytać je głośno.  
Harry i Louis są tak bardzo uroczy w #FirstDate. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze raz się spotkają! #Larryforever.  
Mam nadzieję, że Harry i Louis nie wytrzymają nawet do deseru, zanim się na siebie rzucą. #FirstDates #LarryStylinson  
I prywatnie ulubiony Louisa.  
Znalazłam nowy, zdrowy sposób na smażenie moich jajek. Po prostu użyję napięcia seksualnego pomiędzy Louisem i Harrym z #FirstDates #LarryStylinson  
Do tego tweeta było dołączone zdjęcie usmażonych jajek na czyimś iPadzie, na którym wyświetlał się obraz z livestream, na którym był Harry i Louis na ich randce. Tomlinson wyrzucił swoja głowę w tył ze śmiechu.  
\- Po co ktokolwiek mógłby ułożyć swoje jajka na iPadzie? – Niall potrząsnął głową, wzdychając.  
\- Prawdopodobnie dla dwustu retweetów - stwierdził Louis.  
Harry kontynuował śmianie się, jakby to była najśmieszniejsza rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Chwilę później Louis poczuł ramiona Harry’ego, owijające się dookoła niego, jakby nagle był dumny z całego internetowego wsparcia. Pomijając to, nie mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu, by nacieszyć się ich nowo odkrytą sławą, ponieważ reklamy zdążyły się już skończyć i Harry oraz Louis byli znów na ekranie. Tomlinson opowiadał o swoim rozwodzie. Lekkie uczucie dyskomfortu zaczęło drapać niebieskookiego pod skórą, gdy obserwował samego siebie opowiadającego o tym. Kiedy obserwował Harry’ego na ekranie, który słuchał go uważnie, Louis poczuł się zachwycony tym, jak bardzo Harry był na nim skupiony podczas ich randki. Z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, niebieskooki mógł zobaczyć jak bardzo obchodził on loczka i ten widok prawie odebrał mu oddech. Potem tak szybko jak atmosfera opadła, Harry powiedział coś do Louisa na ekranie, co spowodowało, że się roześmiał i ta krępująca atmosfera została złamana.  
\- Boże, tylko spójrzcie na siebie - powiedział Niall, uśmiechając się do ekranu - To jest obrzydliwie słodkie.  
Liam przytaknął. - To jakby patrzeć na zupełnie innych ludzi. Nie pamiętam, by Louis się tak uśmiechał przed tym programem! A ty, Zayn?  
Zayn potrząsnął głową na nie. - Nie wiedziałem, że to było w ogóle możliwe.  
Louis wzruszył ramionami, bezdźwięcznie mówiąc Jest jak jest.  
Wszyscy siedzieli w ciszy, gdy Louis powiedział Harry’emu na ekranie, że nie był on jego normalnym typem faceta. Niall, Liam i Zayn wspólnie jęknęli na to.  
\- Błagam powiedz mi, że właśnie tego nie powiedziałeś. - wyjęczał żałośnie Niall.   
\- Louis! – Zayn i Liam potrząsnęli swoimi głowami w zawodzie tym, co zrobił ich przyjaciel. - Wychowaliśmy cię lepiej, Tommo.  
Tomlinson przetarł tylko na to twarz dłonią i westchnął. - Tak wiem, wiem. Żałowałem tego tak szybko, jak te słowa wyszły z moich ust, uwierzcie mi.  
\- Nawet ludzie na Twitterze są na ciebie za to zdenerwowali - powiedział Niall, jego twarz natomiast była oświetlona światłem z telefonu. - @Butterypotato powiedział, że: Jak Louis mógł powiedzieć, że Harry nie jest w jego typie? On jest cudowny! #LarryStylinson #FirstDateFauxPas.  
\- Wyobraźcie sobie jak ja się czułem, gdy on mi to powiedział. - dodał Harry.   
\- I teraz „Och No Louis” trenduje - powiedział Liam.   
\- To tak bardzo upokarzające! Szczególnie, że to jest tak bardzo widoczne, że ty jesteś w typie Harry’ego - zaśmiał się Niall. - Spójrzcie na twarz Hazzy, wygląda na tak bardzo osamotnionego.  
Louis nie zwrócił na to wcześniej uwagi, ale Harry na ekranie wyglądał na zniechęconego, brwi złączone z widocznym powątpieniem wypisanym na twarzy, Tomlinson odwrócił swoją głowę, by zobaczyć Harry’ego Z Prawdziwego Życia, który także wyglądał na zniechęconego, niebieskooki pocałował go w skroń. Mały uśmiech zaczął pojawiać się w kąciku ust młodszego. Louis powtórzył swój wcześniejszy czyn, by uzyskać jeszcze lepszą reakcję, ale w ostatniej chwili Styles odwrócił się w stronę starszego i złączył ich usta ze sobą.  
Kiedy z powrotem skupili się na programie, kamera śledziła inne pary.  
\- To dziwne, kiedy kamera odwraca się do innych par - Zayn wymamrotał. - Miałem wrażenie, że całe show było o was.  
Co śmieszne, Louis też tak myślał. Kamera nie odwracała się od nich przez długą chwilę, zawsze skupiając się na rozmowie pomiędzy Harrym a Louisem.  
\- Robicie wspólnie niesamowite show, to jest wręcz oczywiste. - wymamrotał Zayn - i ktoś z tego show też tak sądzi, jak widać.  
Kontynuowali oglądanie Harry’ego i Louisa, którzy śmiali się i jedli deser, flirtując w oczywisty sposób. Niebieskooki na ekranie zarumienił się, podczas obserwowania młodszego na ekranie, który pochylał się do przodu, by zetrzeć mu czekoladę z dolnej wargi, zanim włożył ten sam palec do ust, by go oblizać. Niallowi zaparło na to dech.  
\- Har-ry Styles!  
Harry zaśmiał się, ukrywając swoją twarz za ramieniem Louisa.  
\- I to tyle z bycia nonszalanckim - stwierdził Niall, potrząsając głową.   
Przez dziesięć kolejnych minut kamera przesuwała się po kolejnych parach, dając im szansę, by mieli trochę interakcji na twitterze. Nos młodszego praktycznie dotknął ekranu jego komórki, gdy uśmiechał się szeroko, czytając komentarze na ich temat, skupiając szczególną uwagę na te, które mówiły, że wyglądają razem strasznie gorąco.  
\- Posłuchajcie tego - powiedział Louis, patrząc w dół na swój telefon, - Jeżeli Louis i Harry nie będą razem, to stracę całą nadzieję w miłość. Ludzie dosłownie za nami szaleją.   
\- Oczywiście, że tak, jesteśmy urzekający. - powiedział Harry, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.  
\- No wiem, ale to po prostu… nie każdy otrzymuje takie reakcje, wiesz?  
Loczek spojrzał na starszego, oczy niewzruszone i w pełni skupione, po czym uśmiechnął się. - Sądzę, że musimy być bardzo specjalni, co?  
Tomlinson odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
W momencie, kiedy kamera powróciła do Louisa i Harry’ego, głos Freda Sirieixa rozebrzmiał w tle sceny.  
\- Język ciała… dotyk ręki... sposób, w jaki patrzą na siebie. To właśnie polega na tym połączeniu, tym zespoleniu, tu chodzi o ciepło.  
Louis na ekranie roześmiał się, a Harry wyciągnął swoją dłoń, by dotknąć tej należącej do niebieskookiego, ściskając ją delikatnie. Uśmiechali się do siebie.  
\- Randka może być zmieniającym momentem na wszystko, może odmienić całe nasze życie.  
Po czym, nareszcie, Louis pojawił się na ekranie gotowy, by dać werdykt za swoją randkę. Nawet ten prawdziwy Tomlinson czuł się zdenerwowany.  
\- Lubisz go? –spytał głos zza kamery.   
Louis na ekranie uśmiechnął się, bardziej promiennie na jednej stronie swojej twarzy, niż na tej drugiej, po czym się zarumienił - Emm, sądzę, że utrzymam to w sekrecie, aż do momentu, w którym z nim porozmawiam.  
\- Oczywiście, że go lubi. - wyszeptał podekscytowanym głosem Niall, gryząc swoje paznokcie.   
Harry odwrócił się w stronę niebieskookiego, by unieść na niego brew. Obaj się na to roześmiali.  
Kiedy Harry w końcu wszedł do pokoju, pociąg ze strony Louisa był wręcz oczywisty.  
\- Twitter szaleje! –powiedział Liam - Muszę powiedzieć, że sam się denerwuję, pomimo tego, że wiem jak to się skończyło.  
Pomiędzy nerwowym śmiechem i różowymi policzkami, Harry i Louis w końcu potwierdzili, że pójdą na drugą randkę. Cały pokój wydał z siebie radosny okrzyk na ten werdykt, Niall, Liam i Zayn klaskali w swoje dłonie i dosłownie robili z siebie idiotów. Nawet Louis odkaszlnął i zaczął udawać, że go to upokarza, ale nadal kochał to, jak wspierający byli jego przyjaciele.  
\- Sądzę, że jestem już przyzwyczajony do tego, że zawsze będę czyimś drugim wyborem - głos Harry’ego z ekranu rozniósł się po pokoju, od razu uciszając Louisa. Tomlinson uniósł swoją rękę w górę, by uciszyć pokój.  
\- O Boże - jęknął Harry, zakrywając swoją twarz dłońmi. - To jest takie upokarzające. Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem.  
Harry na ekranie miał naprzeciw siebie kamerę. Wyglądało to, jakby było nagrane jeszcze przed samym show, więc nie miał się jeszcze spotkać wtedy z Louisem.   
\- Chcę po prostu kogoś, komu mógłbym zaufać. Chcę kogoś, z kim mogę się świetnie bawić. Nie chcę nikogo idealnego, chciałbym po prostu kogoś idealnego dla mnie, - Harry wzruszył ramionami, a smutny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy - ale nie sądzę, by ktoś taki w ogóle gdzieś tam istniał.  
Scena się zmieniła, teraz pokazywała Harry’ego i Louisa na zewnątrz restauracji, łapiących taksówkę. Następnie na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Louisa, niebieskooki pamiętał, gdy to kręcili, przed jego spotkaniem z Harrym.  
\- Przeszedłem już wiele, wiecie? Chciałbym spotkać kogoś, komu mógłbym zaufać. Stałem się trochę wrogo nastawiony do miłości, naprawdę. Nie wiem czy żyli-długo-i-szczęśliwie jeszcze w ogóle istnieje, - powiedział, potrząsając głową. - ale chciałbym sobie udowodnić, że to nieprawda.  
Przed kamerą teraz pojawił się Fred Sirieix.  
\- Czasami to jest ciężkie, czasami będzie to boleć i czasami będzie też tam ból…  
Na ekranie pojawił się Louis, zakładający Harry’emu za ucho kosmyk, który opadał mu na oczy, gdy zielonooki opierał się policzkiem o otwarte okno swojej taksówki.  
\- …ale kiedy zdasz sobie sprawę z tego, że komuś innemu na tobie zależy, rzeczywistość już nie gra roli, a ty wkroczysz w zupełnie inny świat.  
Kiedy taksówka odjeżdżała, samotna figura Louisa obserwowała samochód, w którym znajdował się Harry, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Żaden człowiek nie jest wyspą. Nieważne, co ludzie sami o sobie myślą, jak bardzo silni są, jak twardzi są, każdy potrzebuje kogoś, z kim mógłby się przytulać, albo dać im, chociaż trochę miłości.  
Louis czuł jak łzy zbierają mu się w oczach, chwilę później poczuł jak Harry wyciera je z jego policzka swoim kciukiem. Kiedy niebieski spojrzał w górę, zauważył błysk wzruszenia w oczach młodszego.  
\- O dobry Boże - wymamrotał Louis - Pieprzyć to głupie show.  
\- Powiedz mi coś o tym, - powiedział Niall, wycierając swoje wielkie niebieskie oczy, - to będzie dla mnie śmiercią. Wy dwaj dupki. Zakochane dupki.  
Ekran stał się całkowicie czarny, gdy show się kończyło. Po chwili zaczęły się wyświetlać na nim zdjęcia par, mówiące o tym, co dalej się z nimi stało po nakręceniu programu. Louis zamrugał na znajomą twarz faceta z Essex, którego spotkał w toalecie, gdy Harry płacił za kolację. Jego randką była śliczna opalona dziewczyna i miała długie włosy, a jej zęby były błyszcząco białe. Louis przypomniał sobie jak facet opowiadał mu o tym, że gapiła się ona na loczka przez cały czas. Tomlinson wyszeptał to do ucha zielonookiego, który po chwili zachichotał w tył swojej dłoni.   
Tekst na dole ekranu informował widzów, że para nie poszła na drugą randkę. Louis nie był tym zaskoczony.  
Następna para była na następnej randce, ale potem straciła kontakt.  
Kiedy Harry i Louis w końcu pojawili się na ekranie, ich wspólne zdjęcie było zrobione niedawno. Ukazywało ono ich na plaży, kolejne było zdjęciem Harry’ego całującego Louisa w policzek i ostatnie pokazywało ich na London Eye. Niebieskooki pamiętał gorącą kłótnię, którą miał z loczkiem na temat tego jakie zdjęcia chcą wysłać do show, gdy skontaktowało się ono z nimi po informacje o tym, co stało się dalej. To był Louis, który wybrał ich dwa ulubione wspólne zdjęcia, obydwa teraz dumnie wiszą na jego ścianie zaraz obok zdjęć rodzinnych i kilku dziwnych nowoczesnych obrazów wybranych przez młodszego dla niego. Style wybrał natomiast trzecie zdjęcie.   
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że wysłałeś nasze wspólne zdjęcie z London Eye - zagderał Louis - To z Paryża było o wiele bardziej eleganckie.  
\- Tak, ale przecież ci mówiłem, że wyglądam okropnie na tym z Paryża, ponieważ…  
\- Ponieważ miałeś grypę żołądkową, tak wiem pamiętam.  
Harry posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie, ale nic więcej nie powiedział.  
Na dole ekranu pojawił się tekst, w którym było napisane:  
Louis i Harry poszli na kolejną wspólną randkę po show. I utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt przez pięć miesięcy.  
Aktualnie są oficjalnie parą.  
Raz jeszcze Liam, Niall i Zayn zaczęli wiwatować. Natomiast Louis i Harry wymienili między sobą delikatne spojrzenia. Tak bardzo za sobą nawzajem szaleli, że niebieskooki czuł się prawie chory z tego powodu. Tekst zniknął z ekranu, ale po chwili na jego miejsce pojawiło się kolejne zdanie:  
Louis powiedział, że Harry jest teraz w pełni w jego typie.  
Wszyscy się na to roześmiali.  
Kiedy napisy końcowe zaczęły się przewijać przez ekran, Niall przeczytał na głos wszystkie powiązane z nimi komentarze od ludzi z Twittera, gdy Liam i Zayn poszli do kuchni, aby przynieść butelkę szampana, by to uczcić. Harry i Louis próbował nadążać za swoimi powiadomieniami z Twittera, gdy w pewnym momencie zostali zalani falą wiadomości i interakcji.  
Larry Stylinson trendował przez dwie godziny po zakończeniu programu, robiąc z nich jedną z najbardziej popularnych par, które pochodziły z show od zawsze.  
Jeżeli ktokolwiek powiedziałby Louisowi dwa lata temu, że tak będzie wyglądało jego życie, nigdy by mu nie uwierzył. Ale nadal, gdy patrzył na szczęśliwą twarz Harry’ego, gdy czytał interakcje na temat ‘Larry Stylinsona’, niebieskooki nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy, by udowodnić sobie, że nie miał racji.  
”I’ve been a maitre d’ all the world, in Bordeaux, in Paris, in Monte Carlo, in America. People want the same thing. They want a relationship and they want to be loved”


End file.
